


Child of Mine

by Oneshotshipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Darth Vader, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Darth Vader is a really scary father, Darth Vader is a shitty dad tbh, Imperial Propaganda is effective, Leia is so god damn brave, Luke Skywalker might show up later, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Organa Family Tragedy, Poor Bail, Poor Leia, Post- ROTS, Torture, galaxy is doomed guys, i love cameos, im winging this as I go along so who knows where this will go, like yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshotshipper/pseuds/Oneshotshipper
Summary: AU. Darth Vader discovers Leia at a young age. Barely managing to escape her father's clutches the first time, young Leia goes into hiding and becomes the Empire's most-wanted fugitive. If the second time comes, fate will not be as kind. Meanwhile, Darth Vader would tear apart the galaxy itself to possess and keep his child. The Dark Side seems to inevitably be the fate of the Skywalkers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello everyone, I finally decided to also move over on Ao3 after using it for many years (but not making an account). I usually write oneshots, but this scenario has been in my head for a while. Just a heads up, before you get into this. I am a very erratic updater, and there may be long periods between updates, But I will try my best!

She awoke to the sounds of shouting and blaster fire, the small girl jolting up from her night’s rest in her bed. Her chest was heaving, sweat making her brown hair fall out of the long braids that had been so carefully woven the previous day. All Leia Organa, the Princess of Alderaan could think was that something terrible was happening, chills down her spine that the abnormally perceptive child often felt when there was something wrong. She trembled, pulling the covers of her bed closer to her chest, frozen in her place. In her six years of living she had never been this scared, flinching every time she heard blasters, and they sounded like they were getting closer.

She wanted to call out for her mother or father, or even any of the numerous handmaidens or servants that frequented the Alderaanian palace, but her voice didn’t seem to want to work. She was so afraid, sleep and nightmares seeming to blend with reality, and for a moment, Leia wondered if this was still a dream. She always had bad nightmares, which often would lead her to scurry to her parents’ quarters across the wide corridor, in tears and wanting their comfort. Even if it was slightly shameful that a princess would run through the hallways in her night clothes, her parents always took her into their bed with no questions. Decorum lessons were for her tutors after all, they would always say.

Leia knew that princesses were supposed to be fearless, a stunning example of leadership, grace, and stubbornness for her people. The Princess in the day, however, was different from the young child who was trying hard to overcome the fear that made her silent. She gasped, and it took all of her restraint and rational thought that diving under her bed’s covers would not solve anything as heavy pairs of boots approached her door. Without any sort of knocking, the doors were thrown open, and the lighting from the hallway illuminated her dark room, and also the pair of Imperial Stormtroopers that had broken into her room. Leia cried out finally in alarm, both of the expressionless soldiers turning their blasters on her, before surveying the room. ‘Papa! Help me!’ she wanted to cry out, but the young girl was afraid they would shoot at her if she did. After a moment, one of them turned to her, while the other kept the blaster at the ready.

“Stand,” he ordered, and Leia did so, swallowing as she slowly climbed out of her bed, hands raised and terrified. The one approached her and produced a pair of restraints, “You will be quiet. We aren’t ordered to harm you.” And oddly enough, the voice sounded as comforting as it could be in the situation, even as he grabbed her tiny wrists.

The other trooper pulled a communicator from his belt, and began, “Inform Lord Vader that we-”shots rang out, striking the stormtrooper dead, and Leia broke away from her attempted captor in a rush of bravery as more blaster fire erupted in the room, the remaining trooper attempting to return fire. He fell quickly as well. She darted behind her bed, and felt ill, horrified at the sight of their armor-clad bodies crumpled on the floor of her room. Tearful, she nearly screamed, before the welcome sight of her family’s security team, with their blasters at the ready appeared beyond the door. She gave a shaky sigh of relief, shaking, as she stood once more. Leia tried to not glance at the dead bodies.

“Bucketheads clear, Your Highness,” one said and Breha Organa rushed in behind the small team. Leia darted to meet her mother, Breha’s hands immediately wrapping around her.

“Mother!” Leia cried out, burying her head into Breha’s embrace. “I don’t understand! W-What’s happening?” Her mother checked her over, hands stroking at her tear-stained cheeks.

“Are you okay, my darling?” she asked, and Leia barely nodded her head. “We must go, love. Now. You’re in… so much danger, Leia. So many secrets…” Even her ever-regal mother seemed so afraid and shaken-up which only affirmed Leia’s own fear. “We’ve lied to you Leia, so many times.” and the woman flinched as sounds of explosions and the rattling of the room interrupted her speech.

“Your Highness!” one of the guards shouted, “That was a thermal detonator in the courtyard! If we are to make it to the hangar, we must go now!”

“Mama…?” Leia questioned.

“Later, I promise you. Come now little one. Take my hand,” And Leia did, grasping at her mother like she was her lifeline, taking only a stuffed doll on her way out, hugging it to her chest for any semblance of comfort as the small group ran through the darkened hallways of the palace, the security officers hypothesizing that the Imperials must have knocked out the power generators. It was terrifying and ominous, the walls and hallways Leia called home to be so empty, the only noises being the fighting in the other sector of the palace. The little girl nearly had to sprint to keep up with the fast pace of her mother, even in her heavy gown, along with the other adults.

“W-Where’s Father?” She asked, breathing fast from the exertion as the group rounded into the large hangar bay, fewer ships remaining, far less than what Leia was used to seeing. Several people were already present in the bay; more servants of the Organas, but Bail Organa was nowhere in sight. The large doors slid shut behind them, as the head security officer frantically typed a code into the keypad to lock it down. Her mother did not immediately answer her, looking to the gathering of palace staff that had escaped the fighting for the time being.

“The _Tantive IV_ is ready to go, whenever you are,” a man she recognized as Captain Antilles spoke quickly. “I would have stayed with…” he trailed off, looking at Leia, who clutched at her mother’s dress. He shut his eyes, “Darth Vader is here, and Bail ordered me to ensure both of you are safe. Your Highness, Bail Organa, last I was notified, was in sector 4.”

Breha closed her eyes, and Leia recognized that she was trying to remain strong. For her. “Very well… Prepare the ship. Give me one moment, Raymus.” The Captain nodded, and he hurried up to the ship. Captain Antilles was one of the best pilots in the galaxy, in Leia’s opinion.

“Mother,” she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes, “You’re not telling me anything. Something bad happened to Father, didn’t it?”

Breha, and Leia could clearly see tears forming in her eyes, knelt to Leia’s level while the staff waited around anxiously for their queen and princess to board the ship. “Yes, Leia,” she replied honestly, and Leia couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her face. Breha wiped them before looking at her daughter sadly. “He loves you Leia. And w-we’ll see him again one day. The Empire is here. They’ve never trusted Bail, but… There’s something else, something more dire. I can’t tell you now, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. You’ll understand soon. There’s no time, but we must flee. I can’t let them take you from me.”

“I don’t understand,” the child insisted, frustration growing in her voice. Nothing her mother was telling her was making any sort of sense. She shook her head, “Father hasn’t done anything wrong! I-I haven’t done anything either!”

“You didn’t, Leia. You… you can’t help it. I really cannot say right now. Trust me, Leia. Just once more.” Her mother was being honest, not wanting to lie to her. Leia had always been gifted in understanding people and their feelings, _too_ good at it, her father would often joke. Strange things always seemed to happen around her; her dreams, feelings she would had, events she could not explain.

“Is this about…?”

“Yes,” Breha answered, pulling her into another hug, which she accepted. “And much more.” Leia did not ask, and allowed her mother to stand.

_Leia…_

But no one had spoken. And Leia had another very bad feeling about this, suddenly cold. The girl wrapped her arms around herself, stepping back. “Mother…” She whispered, feeling uneasy and frightened.

Her mother spoke, “One second, Leia.” And the queen’s expression grew sorrowfully cold as she addressed the group. “I apologize to you all… but you will not be coming with us.” She stared at them all, “One of you, close to our family, betrayed us to the Empire. I do not know who, or how.” Leia could not believe this. “One of you betrayed Alderaan and the galaxy. And for that… I cannot take the risk of bringing you along. I am so sorry. But I must protect my child. The only one to accompany us will be Captain Antilles.”

“My Queen,” a handmaiden spoke up, sobbing, “You cannot go alone!”

“Your Highness, what about a co-pilot?!”

“I will be,” Breha insisted, “And I am sorry to abandon you all in this time. But I cannot trust anyone except the Captain.”

_Stop. My child. It is your destiny. Come._

Leia’s head hurt, and it was a feeling so strange that she put a hand to her forehead, slightly whimpering. It felt as if there was someone there, as if someone was trying to take a look in her head. But that was surely impossible! But even so, the feeling grew until she felt sleepy and dizzy. There was such an overpowering feeling of wanting to return the way she had come from. The girl turned her attention to the doors, staring at them as something inside of her gave her a clear message.

“Someone’s coming,” her tiny voice suddenly interrupted the adults’ discussion, and the entire room fell silent, her mother moving towards her. Fear raced in her heart.

“That’s impossible. The stormtroopers are engaged on the other side of the palace.” But even as one of the guards spoke, the security forces picked up their blaster pistols once again.

“Come on,” Breha spoke, “The time is now, we must go.” She uttered with urgency. Leia attempted to follow, but to her horror, her body was not moving. She knew how to walk, but yet, the small child could not lift her foot to move. She struggled, panic growing with every second she stayed motionless. It felt like… someone, or something was restraining her, keeping her in her place.

“Mama!” She cried out, with full-on tears now, “I can’t move!” And at that moment, the blast doors slid open slowly when they should have been locked down tightly. There was a moment of tense silence before an audible breathing sounded throughout the quiet hangar, a deep robotic breathing that made her mother gasp in unrestrained fear. Leia could _feel_ her fear. Out of the darkness, a monster stepped out, one that every youngling in the galaxy feared before going to sleep. Leia, previously to this moment had only seen Darth Vader on Imperial HoloNet broadcasts. He’d always interested her in a way she could not explain, and like other children, Leia wondered what he looked like underneath his mask. If he was really human, or droid, or some mix of the both. But seeing him in real life was different from what the broadcasts ever wanted her to see.

He was terrifying, imposing, a true creature of the night that couldn’t possibly have been the same mysterious entity that carried out the orders of the Emperor and kept the galaxy safe. Although, based on her parents’ reactions to the news that came through, Leia had always been told to not idolize the Empire, nor his second-in-command. She had suspected that her parents were not loyal to the Empire as they presented themselves to be, and this horrible night only confirmed Leia’s thoughts. Darth Vader held out his hand, and a threatening hum filled the air as he pulled out his red lightsaber. Leia had read about it in readings assigned to her by her history tutor. But she had thought it was just a myth, a story! She had heard rumors of Lord Vader’s fabled powers, but she never imagined to see them first-hand.

“OPEN FIRE!” One of the guards shouted in pure terror, and blaster fire converged on the dark lord. Leia screamed, and Breha desperately tried to tug her daughter away from the invisible force that held her down. The blaster shots reflected off his weapon like it was absolutely nothing, and Leia’s eyes widened in horror as they struck the men who had shot at Vader in the first place.

“Close your eyes, darling! Close them!” Breha exclaimed, moving her hands over Leia’s ears protectively, and she did. But it did not stop her odd senses from running wild, Leia still being able to hear the sounds of screaming and bodies slumping to the ground. The sounds of the saber hitting… the sounds of breaking bones and choking. This was it. The monster was here to kill her, wasn’t he? Did Darth Vader eat children? Until she felt the pressure on her body suddenly shift away, and Leia gasped wildly.

The nearly animalistic sound of Vader being wounded was enough to make her open her eyes, as one of the guards had managed to clip in the shoulder from behind. “GO!” the man shouted, only to become choked as Darth Vader turned and lifted him… without touching him. He choked, hands going to his neck in a feeble attempt to remove the pressure from his throat. Breha, with no hesitation, finally lifted the small girl in her arms, and hurried onto the ship.

“Captain!” Breha called, in tears which startled Leia badly, “Get us out of here!”

“Give her to me!” The deep sound of his robotic voice boomed from outside the ship, and Breha hurried to the cockpit, desperately helping Captain Antilles, while Leia sat frozen and traumatized by one of the _Tantive IV_ ’s windows, watching as Darth Vader… slaughtered everyone in his path. Even the handmaidens, who were unarmed. The starship’s engines roared to life and the door closed firmly. Leia found herself staring at Vader, and it seemed as if he was staring back at her, even with his mask.

“Make the jump to hyper-space as quickly as you can!” Breha begged. Leia felt whispers in her mind, and she squeezed her eyes tightly.

_I will find you, they will not hide you from me any longer._

_Daughter…_

She just wanted the presence in her head to disappear, and Leia hugged her toy to her chest, trembling terribly. Only when they escaped the atmosphere of Alderaan, barely missing being intercepted by a large star destroyer, did the whispering in her mind fade to a dull buzzing, and then… quiet. She sobbed quietly, not wanting to take her mother’s attention away from their situation. Breha came back to where the girl was seated, sitting beside her and gently toying with her hair.

“H-He killed them all,” Leia said, nose runny and so distraught she didn’t know how she’d be better again. “With his… He didn’t even touch any of them.”

Breha nodded, “I’m so sorry you had to see that, Leia. He is… Most of it is true. Lord Vader, unlike Papa or me, has abilities. He has powers.”

“Why?”

“He was a Jedi once,” Breha admitted, “One of the lies we kept from you, Leia. But now… He is a pathetic shell of his former self,” her mother said, venom so evident in her tone that it made Leia pause in her crying. She wiped her eyes and tried to be strong like her mother.

“The Jedi? You’ve… you’ve told me not to believe what the Empire says about them. That not everything is what the Emperor says it is.” And then, a sudden stark realization occurred in the child’s mind, and she said, “You know Darth Vader. And Papa does too.”

“We used to,” Breha corrected, “That’s the biggest secret we’ve kept from you Leia. We never wanted… to tell you any of this but…” She laughed bitterly, pulling her child into her lap, fixing her hair, pulling her ruined braids. “Maker knows it will be all over the galaxy now that you have escaped him.”

“Mother?”

“Leia. We love you more than life itself, and that will never change. You know how we told you that you were adopted a few months ago, love?”

The girl nodded, “Yes. And you said it didn’t make a difference because I’m still your daughter. Daddy said I’m still your princess.” What was her mother trying to explain? 

“I can’t tell you everything,” her mother continued, “For your own safety, along with the safety of… others. But my dear, sweet, girl.” She hesitated, as if she did not want to tell Leia the truth. “Darth Vader…”

_Daughter… Search your feelings._

And Leia, based on what she had felt finished, looked at her mother, “... He’s my father.” And Breha hugged her closely, even tighter.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for those who left kudos and thanks for the comment! I'm super excited for this story, so I wrote the second chapter a lot quicker than I expected. Enjoy!

“We need to get rid of this ship as soon as we land,” Captain Antilles told her as he reclined lightly in his chair. Breha Organa simply watched her captain silently, noting his attempt to look at ease, and failing in the Queen’s eyes. Antilles was one of her and Bail’s closest friends. She would trust him with her life, and Leia’s for that matter.

“I agree,” she replied, “It is Bail’s consular ship – too large and recognizable to the public.” It was difficult enough to manage the ship with merely two people on board, one of whom only knew the basics of piloting, lessons from many years ago still having a small presence in her mind. She hadn’t flown a starship since her youth, and the majority of her lessons consisting of reading about them anyway. But it was enough to aid Antilles in the flight. “We need to land quickly, before Vader manages to leave Alderaan.” Breha could only imagine, if the announcement of Leia had not been made yet, it was only because he was dealing with her husband.

‘I’m so sorry, my love,’ Breha thought. It was terrible of her to be relieved that Bail might be able to buy time for Leia. She did not want to think of what Bail was going through, and worse, was that she might never see him again. He would never see their daughter again. Vader would not let him live, no matter his rank, nor the fact that he was a member of the Imperial Senate. He would find a way to make sure he suffered. But, his sacrifice would mean Leia would get time. Enough time before the whole galaxy turned against her little one. Breha was well aware at how effective imperial propaganda was. They had to be faster than the HoloNet, or else, lose all hope.

“Set course for Corellia,” she decided.

“I think that’s best,” Antilles agreed with a deep sigh, “Close enough, but less of an imperial presence than Kuat or Coruscant. It’s extremely risky to stay in the Core Worlds at all as we are.”

She spared a glance to her daughter; both of them having moved back to the bridge after they had their talk.  

Leia had been strangely quiet after finding out the truth. Breha wished that she could comfort her daughter and take away the pain that she had experienced on this wretched day. The girl had asked a few questions, to which Breha did her best to answer honestly. Oddly enough, and Breha would not bring up questions unless her little one asked, Leia asked no questions about who her biological mother had been. Breha figured it was because she clearly saw her parents as her and Bail. Leia had asked very few questions, and the ones she did ask, were short, and mumbled.

It was much too late for Leia to be awake by Alderaanian time, and the girl had fallen back asleep on the other side of the bridge, curled up and looking so small that Breha desperately wished she had a blanket to drape over her. She could only hope her child’s dreams were peaceful and innocent; unlike what she had witnessed.

“Captain,” Breha began again, voice quieted as to not wake the girl up. “I want you to be honest with me.”

Antilles paused, adjusting the controls, “Of course.”

“Now that you know of Leia’s parentage,” When Antilles looked as if he was going to interject, Breha continued quickly, “Do not try to say you didn’t overhear. I know you did. And please… Do you think any different of her? I understand if you wish to leave us.” This was no easy task, and for certain, if she or Antilles were captured they would die. Breha knew, ever since Bail told her Leia’s true origins shortly after she was adopted, that if this was ever discovered it would mean probable execution for everyone involved.

“With all due respect, My Queen,” he finally replied, “The Princess could be the biological child of a Wookie and a kriffing bantha…” he paused, nearly looking sheepish, making sure Leia was still asleep, “Sorry for the language. But it wouldn’t change my opinion. She is of House Organa, and I will protect her as such.” Breha smiled.

“Raymus, you are a wonderful man. This is our most desperate hour. Not only for us as a family, but for the galaxy as well. If he was to ever get his hands on her… He would destroy that light she brings. He would mold her in his image.” Imagining her sweet daughter around Darth Vader, or worse, around the Emperor made Breha, both as a mother and a queen sick with worry.

“The Force?” Antilles questioned, “Leia has it?”

“I know about as much as you about the Force,” Breha replied, “Bail knew more than I did.” She was already talking of her husband in the past tense, and felt terrible about it. “Master Yoda, the Jedi master. Bail was told by him she was strong in it.”

“Oh,” Antilles simply voiced.

“He’s kept many things from me as well,” she added. “To minimize knowledge is to minimize the chances of that knowledge being spread.” She could not help a bitter and exhausted laugh, “But it still ended up being not enough.” Now, Breha was left with more questions than answers in this dangerous time. She allowed herself a moment of weakness to hang her head in her hands, “I have no idea of how best to protect my own child, nor my planet. With Bail still on Alderaan… What will happen to the Alliance?” It was rhetorical, a moment for Breha to vent, and Antilles was silent. “We could contact Senator Mon Mothma, but I already can predict that outcome.” The Rebel Alliance was underfunded and a fledgling movement; covert operations and if Mothma, or any other prominent Rebel commander was caught aiding the fugitive child of Darth Vader, it would sink the Rebellion forever. She admired Senator Mothma, and Bail had been in correspondence with her since the fall of the Republic, but Breha was cautious of her attitude. She had no doubts the woman would ensure the survival of the Rebellion by any means necessary – including turning over a child that would do more harm to them, than good.

“Whatever we decide, Your Highness,” Antilles finally comforted her, “We must have hope. Hope in the end of tyranny and hope of a better future.”

She smiled, only slightly, but a smile. “We must.” Without hope, the Queen decided, they would have nothing.

The slight shuffling alerted both the adults that the girl was awake once more, and their discussions came to end, Breha turning her attention to her daughter once more, and Antilles turning his to the console.

Leia rubbed at her eyes, and she looked so _devastatingly_ vulnerable, sorrowful, and scared that Breha’s heat felt pained by the sight. “Hi,” Leia simply said, still cradling her toy, eyes downcast. She looked defeated and Breha could not blame her. She was too young for this, too young to fully comprehended her situation. She had tried, and would continue to try and make Leia have a life, rather than an existence.

“Hello, love,” Breha greeted, “How are you feeling?” Her worry only increased when Leia did not reply, still silent as she was when she fell asleep. How was she supposed to help her traumatized child? Breha wondered whether Leia truly had registered anything at all. She was very intelligent, astute, and mature for such a small girl, but she was still a child. Barely a few more years old than a toddler! One that had the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. With no response, Breha prompted, “Leia? You need to be honest with me.”

Finally, she fidgeted in her seat and glanced up at her mother, “Bad.”

She could not cry in front of Leia, it would only startle and terrify her even more. “I know Leia, I know. I wish I could take your pain as my own.” She moved to sit next to her, “Do you want to talk more?”

“No,” she said, “I had a really bad dream.” She sighed, and somehow sounded years older than she was. “I dreamed that I couldn’t move again. A-And Darth Vader was killing everybody again.” Her little chest heaved, and Breha moved immediately for another hug. “It was so scary! I-I thought it was happening, it was so real!” It wasn’t fair, Breha thought, that Leia have this much to deal with. Why her daughter? “T-Then he looked at me. I thought he was going to kill me! ”

‘No,’ Breha thought, ‘What he wants to do is more cruel and longer-lasting.’ Exposing her daughter to the Dark Side of the Force was the only outcome Breha could think about. Instead, she said, “He will not, Leia. I will not let him get anywhere near you.”

“How?” she questioned, “You said he has powers.”

“He cannot use his powers when he won’t be able to find us.” She promised. “Leia… You won’t be able to go back to Alderaan. For a very long time. And nor will I.” More realistically the Queen thought, she would never see Alderaan again, but she could not bring herself to tell her child the truth. Another lie, but one that would keep Leia more content than the truth.

“Where are we going?” She asked. She was still so shaken, and there was nothing she could do to placate it.

“Many places,” was her vague response. Her first instinct was to travel to the less-patrolled planets in the Outer Rim, like Tatooine. As a mother, she wanted to haul herself to where the only Jedi she knew was hiding. Obi-Wan Kenobi would be able to hide and protect Leia. But he was already protecting something else. Breha was in conflict with her daughter’s interests, and the fate of the galaxy. If the Imperials were ever to follow them to Tatooine, every hope would be lost. She could not lead them, not even for Leia, right to the Jedi and the boy. Luke. That was his name. Leia would never know she’d have a brother, and if her prayers were heard, neither would Vader. “We’ll have to move around very often. But right now, we’re on course for Corellia.”

“Corellia?” Her curious girl questioned, “Why?”

“Because it’s close. We have to sell Papa’s ship for our own safety. We have to sell our clothes. Speaking of which,” she turned to address Antilles, “Captain do you have the-?”

“Yes,” he replied, “Started downloading when I uh… overheard your chat. They were stored on the encrypted part of the ship’s memory drive.”

“What?” Leia asked.

“Identity chips.” Breha explained, “Do you understand, Leia? We can’t go on as ourselves. We have to be other people unless it’s safe.” Which would be never. “We’re so lucky Papa was so paranoid,” she commented, tousling her hair. “He was a genius, he always knew what to do.”

“…Is Daddy going to be okay?” She inquired finally, looking directly at Breha, and it felt like the little one was looking into her soul.

“He…” And Breha felt like a monster for supplying false hope. Leia could not take another heartbreak today. “He will probably go to an Imperial prison, Leia.”

“We’ll save him one day, then,” Leia said after a moment, and she looked at her with such determination. But when she spoke, it was with such anger, that Breha was shocked into silence. “Darth Vader is _not_ Papa. He isn’t.” Leia was scowling, eyebrows furrowed, and looking so much like her mother, but with the expressions of her _father_. It was almost unnerving. She had seen her daughter angry, of course, and Leia was like any other child with bouts of tantrums. But… Breha couldn’t remember a time where it was with this kind of anger. She insisted. “Once we save Papa, he’ll make sure that I don’t have to go with him ever.” She pulled her doll close once again, and shook her head, “He’s a monster! He should be the one in jail, not Papa!” Breha had no response.

Luckily, Antilles interrupted the strange moment with a, “Ha! They finished, and I have a physical tag for you both. Has all your ‘information,’ name, place of birth, blood type.” Both Leia and Breha glanced over, and he passed them over, first one to Breha. “Lady Mirax Ardellian.” He smiled softly at Leia, handing it directly to her. “And little Kieran Ardellian. Both of you were born on the planet Corellia, and you prefer to move around space for the thrill. And because Lady Mirax’s husband had passed away, mother and child have the freedom to explore the galaxy.” Her husband had been very thorough, and Breha missed him dearly. He had thought of everything, and now they had to continue on without him. 

Breha was not expecting Leia’s face of confusion as she looked over the tag. “Mama… I think there’s a mistake,” she spoke up.

“What?”

“…Kieran is a boy’s name. It says I’m a boy.”

This was going to be the hardest part. Breha sighed, and thought best of how to explain it to her. “Leia… Once Vader’s story on Alderaan circulates, the entire galaxy is going to be looking for a little, brown-haired girl.”

Leia blinked.

“This is your best defense Leia. They will not be looking for a little boy.”

“…I have to be a boy?”

How did one explain this to a child?! “Not in private, you can be Leia when there’s no one else around. But… In order to hide, you have to act like one. Can you do that?”

She hesitated, obviously not a fan of the idea. “Will I have to wear a wig? Aunt Deara wore one once to a fancy dinner. They’re very itchy.”  

Breha laughed, shaking her head, trying to not dwell on where her sister was at the moment. She had visited and left a few days before Breha’s life had turned towards the worst. All she could hope was that Deara would not be punished in her place. “No, darling. You won’t have to wear a wig. But…” She stroked her fingers through Leia’s long hair, “You won’t like this, Leia.”

“Oh no,” the child voiced in wariness. “What is it?”

“We’ll have to cut your hair.”

There was a long moment of silence, and in any other situation, Breha might have found a semblance in humor in Leia’s look of pure ‘are you kriffing kidding me?’ The thought and language was certainly un-queenly, but Breha could not help it. Finally, Leia asked, “Is it the only way to look like a boy?”

Her face would be all over HoloNet; long hair and innocent smile that Breha feared would fade too quickly. “I’m afraid so.”

Leia sighed, shoulders slumped, “Okay,” she said in a very small voice.

“Okay,” Breha agreed.

“…I’m going to look ugly.” Breha didn’t fault Antilles for laughing in the background.

* * *

 

  _Papa, I don’t want to be a princess_

_What do you want to be when you are older, Leia?_

_You!_

_Me? That would be very odd, my dear._

_No! I want to be like you – a senator! I can do lots!_

_‘Very much’ Leia._

_Very much! I want to help people!_

_You will, child. You will. You are a light this galaxy desperately needs._  

_Leia… Leia, run. RUN! He’s here. By the Maker, he’s here!_

_Lord Vader, what is the meaning of this?! Alderaan is a loyal planet under the –_

_Spare me the lies, Senator. I am here for my child, who you have taken from me. Where is she?!_

_Pain, fear, anger… help… Leia, I love you. Hurts…_

“Organa, I know you can hear me.”

Bail Organa could not remember where he was, nor how long he had been there. He couldn’t remember how long he’d been here. Had it been that long? He roused slightly from his state of semi-consciousness, physical and mental feeling intertwined. He remembered working late in his office, only to be notified that a Star Destroyer was in orbit of Alderaan. He remembered imperial squadrons coming down onto the planet.

_Senator! Senator! They say Darth Vader is with them!_

He remembered the unimaginable _fear_ that he felt, not for himself, but for his family. Coming face-to-face with the Dark Lord himself, attempting to be the cool and collected Bail Organa the rest of the universe knew. He had felt an intruding, crushing, presence in his mind, searching for answers, and Bail, despite his proximity with the Jedi of the Old Republic, was not force-sensitive. All the instruction on how to hide his thoughts from such beings could only go so far.

_You are a traitor, Bail Organa. You will be brought to interrogation and –_

_I will deal with you later! After I have located **my** child! _

_Pain. Choking._

_Lord Vader, he is resisting every drug we administer to him._

_Daddy! Help me!_

“Organa,” the voice repeated, impatient and angry, so threatening that every ounce of Bail’s self-preservation was urging him to wake up, to do as the malicious voice was instructing him.

“What…” He asked, his voice feeling raspy. How long had it been since Vader had touched down on Alderaan? Days? Months? Years? “Where is… What has happened to Leia?” the senator asked, unable to really open his eyes, drug coursing through his veins making him disorientated. Where was the imperial interrogator?

Pressure skirted across his throat, and Bail winced, gasping, expecting the crushing, bruising force on his neck again. As he was becoming more coherent, Bail remembered that Darth Vader, just in their initial encounter before he had invaded his home, had broken several of his bones, and the memory of the _crack_ raced through his mind. “She is not your concern!” She was. She was his light, his precious daughter, everything.

“She is my…”

“She is not. You stole her to undermine the authority of the Empire. She is mine.” Bail could feel himself drifting again, under the effects of whatever substance they had painfully injected into him, along with the presence of the murderous Sith Lord. “You will tell me, now. Where is she? Where has your treacherous wife taken her?!”

He was probing again, Bail could feel it. He panted, memories of his daughter being ripped from his mind for the Sith to view. He fought, he fought to push him out of his mind, but he knew he was no match, especially after this weakened state.

_I’m so sorry, Leia. Forgive me._

Bail kept thinking of his wife. His child. His wife. His child. If his mind strayed elsewhere, Vader would pick up other things he _couldn’t_ know. He couldn’t.

“Why did you take her? When? It has only been a few hours, Organa. Mere hours.” Vader had to have been messing with his mind; it wasn’t possible this had only been happening for hours. And he knew what Vader was seeing in his mind; every moment he had with Leia and Breha as a family. He saw him braiding Leia’s hair into loops, he saw him tucking her in bed at night, he saw him supervising her first history and politics lessons. Every private fatherly moment.

_Father! I love you!_

_Father, look at this drawing!_

_Papa, I want to come to the Senate with you!_

He could tell that made him angrier than anything else when he felt his grip on his mind increase. “Trying… to keep her safe,” Bail whispered finally, and he knew his body was shaking uncontrollably as all of this information was taken from him.

“From who?” Vader asked furiously. “Her father?! You have no right!”

And all Bail felt for Darth Vader was hatred. He hated him, he hated what he had done to the galaxy, and what he would do to his little girl. His little girl who had no choice. Anakin had a choice when he turned to the Dark Side. Leia did not, and Bail wanted to sob as he imagined Leia’s only figures in her life being her biological father and Palpatine. If Vader got her in the end, she would be doomed. Bail could feel his teeth gritting as his mind filled with his anger, “Anakin…” he nearly spat, the name sounding like a venomous curse. “After what you’ve done… you have no claim to _any_ child in the galaxy.”

“Organa,” his voice warned dangerously, so dangerously. “You are edging very close to death.” Death would be a mercy at this point, Bail thought sadly. The more Vader probed his mind, the more he’d discover.

“I am her father,” Bail insisted, “Anakin… f-for Padmé’s sake! Do not drag Leia down with you! Padmé wouldn’t have – !”

“DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME!” Was his reply, a roar that sounded in his ear, loud, and embedded was the power of the Dark Side; raw and composed entirely of rage.

Bail didn’t know pain until that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! A big thanks for the kudos! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Also, I also said this over on fanfic.net, this title will definitely change (I'm the worst at titles). I have a few ideas, but I'd love for your input, or if you have suggestions, send them forth! So far, here's what I was thinking. Besides that, enjoy!
> 
> 1\. Child of Mine  
> 2\. Ties that Bind  
> 3\. Blood of the Force

The number had echoed in his mind since he had been given the information from one of his placed spies. Darth Vader had meditated on it, and blamed what he believed to be an error on the incompetence of the spy. Since the founding of the Empire, Vader had been entirely focused on the removal of the remaining Jedi spread across the galaxy. That included the removal of force-sensitive children; something he did not take pleasure in, but did out of necessity. Some of the children were taken from their homes and given to his Master to be made into Inquisitors, agents of the Empire. Or, in many cases, the children were killed. All necessary to ensure the Jedi’s complete eradication.

But the number caused the Sith Lord concern. 14,500. When his spy’s results had been patched through his private communication network, all he had felt was annoyance and irritation. If his spy had been physically in the room he would have killed them immediately for risking capture on such an unforgivable error. The number was astronomically high compared to the average, and while Vader was aware that the devices used to count midi-chlorians were extremely accurate, there was always room for error. Speaking discreetly over his communicator to the spy, Vader had ordered a second test with a new device.

“My Lord,” the spy had sputtered with disbelief, “It was miracle enough to successfully get this one. I assure you, the test is-”

“You, of all people should have no trouble in getting a sample of the blood,” he noted dryly, temper steadily rising. “If it is too difficult for you, then consider our agreement terminated.”

“Y-Yes My Lord. It will be done.” A pause. “Leia Organa is not the biological child of the Queen and Bail Organa. Their blood was tested earlier. It was made public on Alderaan a few months ago. She was adopted.” This had piqued Vader’s interest in the matter, all because Bail Organa had adopted a likely force-sensitive child. In his experience, there was no such thing as coincidence. He knew something.

At first, hearing the news of this, his opinion had not changed. Vader considered that the youngest Organa was an orphan of the Clone Wars, and one of her biological parents must have been a Jedi. It would have been enough to incriminate Bail Organa, the man who had been a nuisance in his side ever since his Master had come to power. He was a traitor, there was no question about it, and he knew _too_ much about his own personal history. If there was proof, something to connect him to harboring the spawn of Jedi as his own, Vader could easily get rid of him. But even so. 14,500. Something of it bothered Darth Vader, as if the Force was trying to tell him something. More meditation in his private chambers and no answers had come forth. Once his spy delivered the next test of blood, Vader had ordered it analyzed. The number had checked out a second time, as well. 14,500. This was abnormal and troubling.

“Sir, her genetic information has been completely erased.” As the weeks had gone by, it only drew the Sith Lord’s focus on the issue closer and closer. Whoever her parents were, Organa had been trying hard to hide it, and Vader would uncover whatever it was. He never would forget the moment that his entire existence seemed to change after a droid had told him results of the child’s test.

_“No records in the Imperial Database were found. There was one match using the old Republic analysis. Specimen 2187 is the biological offspring of Padmé Amidala, from the planet Naboo.”_

He had been filled with so much anger. Hearing _her_ name always took the Dark Lord’s mind to places where he did not want to venture. He had spent the last six years repressing every memory of Anakin Skywalker. Padmé. His wife. He converted his hurt and sorrow immediately to pure rage. His child had survived, if the droid was correct. And Vader had known that this was what the Force had been trying to whisper to him. The number made sense now, if she was his daughter. His daughter.

He had a daughter.

Vader had obliterated the droid a few moments later, crushing it with his anger. All these years… he had been told he had killed his wife. Killed his unborn child along with her. And she lived. She existed! For a time after Padme’s death, he had been taunted by dreams of what could have been in his new Empire. His wife and child by his side where they _belonged_. He felt anger at the Organas, because they most certainly knew, his Master, at Obi-Wan. And even at his late wife, who had betrayed him for Kenobi. Who must have given birth before she…

He knew at that moment, he would kill anyone who stood in his path and kept him from her. His little girl. Possessiveness roared in his chest, and demanded that he retrieve what was his. Leia. That was his girl’s name. He recalled a distant memory of baby names, of predicting that it would be a girl. It all fit together, the Force was screaming at him, and there was no way he was mistaken. And so, he ordered his flagship to Alderaan, and landed without the Emperor’s permission or knowledge.

 After his rage had settled (partly by torturing Bail Organa to near-death), replaced by smoldering anger at the loss of his daughter, he had explored the rest of the empty palace. Stormtroopers now held it, and every member of the staff who was not killed was taken captive. He would personally interrogate them and execute them all for treason later. Vader found himself in his daughter’s bedroom, where she had slept in the Organas’ captivity. It was like any other youngling’s bedroom in the galaxy, filled with toys and too bright for his tastes. The only thing ruining the picture were the two dead bodies in the room, which he ordered cleared. It angered him to see where she slept and stayed. It represented everything her captors had done to separate her from her rightful heritage.

He recalled how terrified the young girl had been at their first encounter. Of course, once she was in his custody, he would demand her respect and obedience as her father. He would not be able to be soft with her, as she was treated with the Organas, because of the absolute lies she was fed on. Nor, because of the Emperor. He could feel the young one’s fear and hatred of him just when he had stepped into that hangar bay. And she had looked so much like his wife that it only made him more desperate to find her. She was the only remainder of the past, of his marriage. His daughter. And he knew exactly she would be the key to his ultimate victory. While he was powerful, the suit hindered much of his past speed and agility. He knew, even while it made him furious to admit to himself, he would never be able to defeat the Emperor and take control of the galaxy alone. After all, in Sith teachings, the master was the one to hold power, while the apprentice was the one to crave it. And Vader had been craving power for a very long time.

His musings were interrupted by a stormtrooper at his side. “My Lord. Communications has patched through the Emperor.” Of course, his master would want to have a word with him. For all his pretenses at being omnipotent and knowing everything, Palpatine was still not a god yet. He was a genius at predicting and preparing himself for multiple outcomes (something his apprentice lacked) and had an impressive network of informants. But he certainly did not know everything, something Vader had realized multiple times. Without giving a reply, Vader marched off to the nearest empty chamber, and ordered that the Emperor be patched through there. He had considered lying to the Emperor, as he did not favor the idea of revealing his daughter’s existence to him. It would be a necessity though, as much as he resented it. There was no easy or feasible way to search the galaxy for Leia, and then hide her somewhere without his knowledge.

As the blue, familiar static hologram of Palpatine flickered to life, Vader slowly knelt to his knee. “What is thy bidding, My Master?”

Even though his cloak hid much of Palpatine’s expression, there were signs of a smirk. “I heard there’s quite a bloodbath on Alderaan, Lord Vader. Care to enlighten me what’s happening?” Vader could see the subtle signs of frustration and displeasure. Palpatine had always tried to explain the finer points of politics to his apprentice, but terror tactics suited Vader much better. Once he was Emperor, he would dissolve all pretense of democracy and liberty. The useless Senate would be gone, and there would be no question of who reigned supreme. If there was dissent, it would be crushed. Simple.

“Bail Organa is a proven traitor,” he simply said. “His wife as well.” While his anger was directed mainly at the senator, he could not forget that Breha Organa had been the one to escape with Leia. She would eventually pay for her misdeeds as well. “I intercepted information from him, and he has had several suspicious credit transfers. Likely connected to increased rebel activity.”  It was all he managed to squeeze out of Bail’s mind about his connections with the rebels. However, he had gotten plenty of confirming memories that the man knew he was raising his daughter. At the moment of his torture, he was more focused on those aspects. As much as he despised Organa, Vader had to concede he had a strong mind.

“I would not call that ‘proven treason,’ my apprentice,” Palpatine replied. “It would be all too easy for Senator Organa to claim generous donations to charity funds. He has a history of those. There’s something else, isn’t there? What did you find?” The Emperor pushed and Vader could evade it no longer.

“He had knowingly taken the daughter of Padmé Amidala as his own.” He did not like his Master’s concealed looks, but he knew he was surprised.

“Really now?” he voiced, the old man pondering for a few moments. “That is quite incriminatory. This child is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker?”

There was a pause, his mechanical breathing echoing in the empty chamber. “Yes. She is mine. I discovered this from a routine midi-chlorian test. Her result was 14,500.” Vader wanted to tell the Emperor as little about Leia as possible, but he knew he would ask or find out himself anyway.

“Fascinating,” he commented. “The Force works in the most mysterious ways at times,” and then he got down to questioning. “How do you believe she came to be in the custody of the Organas?”

He was already playing games, not getting down to the point as usual. It made him frustrated. “I am sure Obi-Wan Kenobi was responsible for hiding her.” He felt it. “Organa was acquainted with him years ago. Bail Organa is a known Jedi sympathizer.” He was hoping that the Emperor would not order his release. For one, Vader wished to kill him and cause him more pain before he died. Surely, he would not rob that opportunity from him. And second of all, based on his current state, it was unlikely he would survive if released anyway.

“I see,” the Emperor commented, most likely able to sense his mood. “Well then, Lord Vader. I will give you full executive power to do what you feel must be done to serve justice in the name of your daughter’s abduction. A most heinous crime.” One that Palpatine could spin in his favor, for the propaganda of the Empire, and do damage control for what he was planning on doing. The Emperor paused again, and made Vader wait for the answer he wanted to hear. “And you may do as you wish to Bail Organa. He had been a nuisance for far too long, and I suspect you have him detained already.”

“Yes,” he answered. At least there would be one victory today. “He is answering for his crimes. However, his wife has managed to flee the planet and take my daughter with her.”

This time, the Emperor answered quickly, and Vader recognized that sadistic smile. He had a plan forming already. “You may be suspended from most of your normal duties until you locate your child. I admit, Lord Vader, the girl will already be useful to us.”

“Thank you, My Master.” Vader suspected that Palpatine could now easily defame the Organas, and by default, the Rebel Alliance.

“She will be a wonderful public face once she is found. A… softer side of the Empire. You may stand and go,” he dismissed, and Vader stood. “And I, my loyal apprentice, will take care of the rest.” The hologram flickered and disappeared, leaving the Sith to his thoughts of vengeance and darkness.

* * *

 

They had landed in a more remote spaceport of Corellia, not too far from what looked like a large market. Captain Antilles and her mother had rushed off the ship as quickly as they could, her mother giving her a kiss on her forehead and telling her to ‘stay on the ship.’ Leia had been to Corellia once before, to follow her Papa for his work. She did not remember much of it though, but she knew the planet was beautiful.

The little one scratched at her newly-cut hair, hating the imagined itchiness of it, and missing the familiar weight of it down her shoulders. She had been right before. Leia had wondered down one of the corridors of the _Tantive_ while the adults were gone, and looked at herself in a mirror. Disregarding the nightgown, she looked just like a little boy, and she found herself scowling into the reflection. She became bored rather quickly while alone, and found herself lost in the winding, white corridors of the large ship a few times before she finally arrived back at the cockpit, rushing for her doll again gratefully. She hugged it, and kissed it once on the head like her mother had done to her, before she felt childishly embarrassed even though no one was watching her. She set her toy down again, no longer finding comfort or amusement in it right now. She frowned again, eyebrows furrowed, and crossed her arms.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she snapped at the toy. “Most boys don’t play with dolls. I have to be a boy now.” There was no answer of course, and Leia sat down once more, absentmindedly kicking her legs in a nervous habit. Her tutors had tried to tell her that it was not proper for a young lady, much less a princess, but Leia was no longer a princess. She could act however she wished, and she was sure her mother wouldn’t scold her for it. The lessons had never really clicked with her anyway. Just as she was beginning to grow tired again, footsteps approached the ship, and Leia heard the heavy doors slide open.

“Leia?” Her mother’s voice called, and Leia climbed down from where she was sitting and she barely recognized the woman in front of her. Breha’s regal gown was gone, and replaced by an unassuming, simple, brown dress. Her elaborate hair was taken out of its buns, and tucked inside a gray headscarf. A few strands of her hair fell out of it, that made her look slightly messy. She had washed her face clear of any makeup, and she looked… just like a regular woman. Certainly not a queen.

“You look… Pretty,” Leia commented, “Different, but pretty.”

Breha laughed slightly, “Thank you. Easier than my normal dress, I suppose.” And that made the child smile a little. “Leia, or… Keiran,” she spoke lower, and Leia nodded in understanding. She had to be brave, for her mother and father. “I have to run to rejoin Captain Antilles. We sold my dress, but that will not give us enough credits. I picked out something for you.” She said, setting a bundle of clothing she was carrying on the nearest surface. “Change into these right away,” she told her, and Leia obeyed, stripping off her nightgown and letting her mother help her put the new clothes on. “They’re a little big, I think, because you’re so small.” Leia huffed at that, head stuck in the shirt as she pulled it over her head. “But you will grow into them, and for now, it’s better than nothing.”

They were simple clothes, and more comfortable than Leia thought they would be. It was obviously made for boys, but Leia knew it was the way things had to be now. The beige shirt and baggy, gray trousers hung slightly off her frame, but her mother seemed to sigh with relief as Leia finished changing into them.

“Perfect,” Breha said, “If I wasn’t your mother, I wouldn’t be able to even recognize you, darling. The Empire certainly won’t.” Unless Darth Vader ever crossed paths with Leia again, but neither of them wanted to discuss him.

“You mean I’m ugly. I told you I would be.”

“Hush now,” her mother chided, “You’re still lovely.” She patted her on the head, and presented Leia with a small pair of boots, which was an improvement on only socks. “Now I must go and help the Captain with finishing our arrangements here,” she told her. “Remain here just a little longer until we return. Okay?” Leia nodded. She followed her mother to the entrance of the ship, and watched her walk back out into the increasingly bustling area, filled with all sorts of beings. It seemed a very interesting place and Leia wanted to follow and explore, but she had to obey her mother.

Her mother paused as she turned back towards Leia. “I love you, Keiran. Be a good boy. I’ll be back soon.” Even her style of speaking had changed slightly now that she was in earshot of other beings.

“Yes, Mama,” she replied, and watched Breha disappear into the crowd. And Leia, once faced with the prospect of heading back inside, did not want to. She remained at the entrance, sitting down and making herself comfortable as she decided to just watch. It was nice, to pretend like nothing bad at all had happened, and instead just enjoy the morning sun and wind. It was warm; not too hot or cold, and Leia enjoyed playing outside on days like today. It was all the more tempting for the child to walk around.

That temptation grew and grew, especially when she saw a small group of children playing together near a market. A mix of both human and alien younglings, and Leia would have loved to join them. She could not… but surely a walk around the ship wouldn’t do her any harm? Looking around to make sure her mother was not around, Leia dropped down from where she was sitting and took a few steps away from the ship. Just a few. But a few became more and more as Leia enjoyed the excitement, her attention back on the game the Corellian children were playing with sticks and rocks.

“Hey! Wanna play with us?” one of the young boys asked, and Leia froze, eyes widening. She glanced back towards the ship, before deciding that she was not far at all from it. If she saw her mother, she would rush back before she could arrive.

Leia nodded slowly, swallowing, “Yes, please. How do you play?” It looked like fun, as long as she didn’t get hit with the rocks. Throwing them however… that could be interesting. Before the other boys could enlighten her with the instructions, seemingly out of nowhere a stormtrooper approached them, and Leia wanted to run. All she could think was they were going to catch her. That they would somehow know who she was. “You boys need to clear out of here. Now.” He ordered, and the younglings began packing up their various items. “Imperial business!” He exclaimed at a louder voice so the surrounding group of bystanders would move back from the area. The area, was in fact, the ship that more and more Imperials were beginning to surround.

“Yes sir!” One of the boys said, and Leia slowly backed away from the incoming squadron, not one of them paying attention to her at all. Relief spread through her at the same time fear did. What did the ship have to do with Imperial business? She backed away, separated from the boys she was with, and looked all around, getting mixed in with the crowd. She heard many voices all at once.

“What’s going on?”

“No idea. Smugglers again?”

“The Emperor’s on HoloNet!” And nearest to her was a stall with a recording device. The message started playing and Leia approached the booth, the alien shooing her away as if she was going to try and steal something. She saw the Emperor sitting in his throne, and it was so rare that he was ever directly addressing the people.

“Citizens of the Galactic Empire,” he began, and Leia felt that familiar sense of unease and dread forming. From the speeches she had seen of Palpatine, and she had only seen a few since just beginning her politics courses, he always seemed to be staring right at her. People crowded around, and Leia was nearly squished. She fought to see the hologram, standing on her toes. “Today, we have uncovered a heartbreaking situation that led to treason. Bail Organa of Alderaan has been charged with treason and kidnapping.” That wasn’t true! She was not kidnapped! “He had stolen a child. The child of our most-esteemed protector, Darth Vader.” It was nearly silent now. “That child? They named her Leia Organa. Queen Breha Organa has allowed the child to be stolen from her true father, and has betrayed her planet and the Empire.” There was talk amongst the crowd, but Leia could only stare right ahead, her heart beating frantically. “The Organas did this to dissent. Dissent is dangerous and foolish, when there is no reason to. Now, this child has suffered because of the Organas and the Rebel Alliance."

“I knew it! No-good Rebels!”

“They’re always stirring up trouble!”

Despite the many voices commenting on the Emperor’s speech, Leia continued to listen. “This however, is not why I am speaking directly to you today. Bail Organa will be interrogated and punished accordingly for his crime. But I implore each and every one of you, to understand the familial trauma of this situation. Of a father in search of his lost child. His abducted child he had no idea that existed. Help Lord Vader, and you will be greatly rewarded. Help his little one, Leia, and you will be rewarded. That is why, in an effort to bring together a separated family… I am offering 750,000 credits for the capture of the traitor Breha Organa. And…”

It was completely silent now, everyone listening to the Emperor.

“One million credits for whomever finds the missing girl.” And his smile seemed nearly-evil.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... hi?!!! This story is back! I know I'm like the most unreliable and terrible author out there, but I return. (Yeah and I know it's super extra to upload this chapter on the story's anniversary of its last update) but ahem. I really apologize, but know that not even for a day that this story was not on my mind. Know that regardless of how long it takes me, this story will not be discontinued or anything like that. This chapter was hard to write, and went through several different tries. But it's done. And I hope you guys buckle in for a long ride. Enjoy!

“And Leia, dear girl,” the Emperor finished with a sweet, imploring tone that made Leia stare at his holographic image with wide eyes, “If you see this, know that you will not be harmed. You are in no trouble for the fault of your kidnappers. We wish to help you, my child. You have nothing to fear. Seek out a representative of the Empire, and we will make sure that you are safe and with your rightful father.” With a few more words, Palpatine’s speech had come to an end. All of the voices seemed to blend into one confusing mess for Leia; voices of disbelief and greed and excitement. Aliens and humans alike clamored to get a repeated version of the message, to see if it was true, and the small girl was jostled around once more. That was so much money, and Leia did not fully understand the Emperor’s reasoning for making her search so rewarding. She huffed, fighting to get out the increasing number of beings crowding around the bazaar, Leia nearly stumbling backwards. And as soon as she did so, a hand fell upon her shoulder.

She yelped, “Don’t touch-!” But stopped once she turned around with a sense of growing panic, only for it to be relieved to recognize Breha. Leia was quickly pulled out of the crowd, and away from the gathering beings, as more stormtroopers filed into the markets. They headed towards her papa’s ship, and Breha discreetly pulled the little girl behind one of the buildings.

“I’m sorry I broke your rules,” Leia mumbled, “I went to go and play with other children. They seemed nice.”

“It’s perfectly fine L-Kieran,” Breha responded, “I’m very glad you did. Otherwise…” She spared a tentative glance back at the ship which was now surrounded by Imperial officers and troopers. Leia followed her glance, staring owlishly at the investigation. _They could have seen me,_ the girl thought to herself in a delayed reaction of fear. _There’s so many of them, and they all have blasters. They would have found me and I would have never seen Mommy or Daddy ever again!_ She quickly clasped at her mother, hands curling into the fabric of her plain dress, leaning her head up against her leg. Breha’s hands came around her soothingly, smoothing down her short hair.

“I wish we could go home,” Leia said, voice exasperated and tired. She hadn’t slept well, and longed for the familiarity of Alderaan, and desperately wished that none of this would have happened in the first place. “Are we staying here?” She asked, meaning Corellia in general. It seemed so different than the one time she had come before. It was frightening, unfamiliar, and cold, and every being that she looked at seemed to appear _bad_. There were no friends here, and she did not like it one bit.

“I wish we could too, love,” she replied, taking Leia’s hand, which the girl took quickly as she led her down the narrow pathways. They passed a few men on the way; dangerous-looking men, who activated a holodisk in their palm, and Leia saw holograms of herself and of her mother. “Bounty hunters,” Breha warned carefully as they strode past without issue, but it made her stick closer anyway. “And no,” she finally added, “No, it’s in our best interest to leave as soon as possible. As soon as we have a way off, we will take it. It’s not safe here anymore.”

“Will it be safe somewhere else?” She asked innocently.

Her mother paused for a long time, as if contemplating the question herself. “I do hope so. But I will make it as safe for you as I can.” It was good enough for Leia, who merely nodded in trusting her mother as they emerged at the other end of the markets.

“Oh! Kieran, little guy! Haven’t seen you in so long!” Captain Antilles’ voice rang out as he approached them. And he seemed to be scared of something, or nervous. She couldn’t say how she knew. He gave her hair a ruffle, before he casually rejoined them as a few stormtroopers ran past them without a second glance. “There’s good news, and then some bad news, unfortunately.”

“Bad first,” Breha prompted.

“I couldn’t find any takers who’d be willing to pay up front for it. I doubt I’d be able to try again now,” he said warily.

“Alright,” her mother said, slightly deflated. “And the good then?”

He smiled, and there was somehow sadness behind it. “Picked this up for Kieran. Now, now, I know what you’re going to say, Your Highness,” Antilles began, an air of mischievousness about him. “But when I was boy, I had one too at his age. And in her… his case, I think he’d need it.” Judging for Breha’s reaction, he reached down to his pockets and pulled out what had to be the smallest blaster she’d seen before.

“A blaster?!” Breha hissed, protectiveness surging in her. “You think she should be armed?”

“I think _he_ should be able to protect himself, if something were to happen,” Antilles supplied helpfully, looking at her for approval. “It’s nothing too heavy, or difficult to learn.”

“I…” Breha hesitated, glancing down at Leia. “What do you think? I see his point, but I want this to be your decision, sweetheart.”

Leia stared warily at the blaster like it was going to go off by itself. “I don’t want to kill anyone,” she said uncomfortably, fidgeting next to her mother. The adults shared a look with each other, silence reigning for a few moments between them, before Breha gave a slight nod.

Taking her approval, Antilles knelt down so he would be more on par with Leia’s height. Her mother stepped away slightly, and she looked up at the Captain. “I can promise you,” he began, “You wouldn’t have to do that. This thing here?” He drew her attention to the small weapon. “This is used for self-defense only. You wouldn’t kill anyone, or even hurt ‘em that much for that matter.” He studied her, and slowly moved to place the blaster in her hands. Leia grimaced, holding it gingerly.

“I don’t like it,” she said truthfully, eyeing it.

“It’s good you don’t,” Antilles replied. “But listen to me, Kieran, okay?” And she did. “If anyone tries to get to you, or hurt you. And there’s no other option… This will help you. You don’t have to kill in order to stop someone from coming after you. You can aim with this, and just… aim for their hand or a leg. To slow them down.”

Leia swallowed, suddenly feeling very bad on the inside, like an immense pressure had just been placed there, even if the blaster itself didn’t weight very much. “…Do I have to?”

“Only if you want to,” Breha finally interrupted, looking at her daughter with a saddened expression. “I think I agree with the Captain. But you do not have to use it until you are ready. For now… would you consider at least holding onto it?”

“Okay…” Leia reluctantly agreed, “But… what if I accidentally shoot it?”

“You won’t,” Antilles replied soothingly. “See this button here?” He guided her small, slightly shaky hands to a black switch right beside the trigger of the blaster. “This is called the safety. It’s on, right now. Means even if you wanted to shoot it, you couldn’t.”

It did make her feel a bit better. “It’s off?”

“Yes,” he assured her. “And to fire it, you just have to flip that switch to the right. But not now. Later, we can show you more, alright?”

Breha finally spoke, “Remember, that it’s not a toy above all,” she told her firmly. “It’s a big responsibility and a weapon. Despite that it is small. Never forget this.”

“Yes, Mama,” Leia replied, and Antilles gave a quick demonstration of how to stow it away in her belt loop of her pants. She followed it, uncomfortably copying his movements. Breha adjusted her baggy shirt, pulling it over to hide the blaster’s shape.

“Now,” Antilles added, one more standing to his full height. “I’ve got one more piece of news. Both good and bad.” His sadness had returned and Leia watched expectedly. But instead of speaking out loud, he pulled her mother aside for a few moments, whispering in hurried tones. Leia did not like being left out of things and made a face, crossing her arms. Her mind quickly wandered as the adults spoke, Leia looking around once more at the new part of the market. It was certainly loud here, and there was so much going on that it grabbed her attention away from being ignored.

She stared for a long time, and after a moment, everything seemed to slow down all at once, voices all around growing detached and distant. Whispers filled her mind, and her head began to ache. All of a sudden, she felt a great pain within her, in her heart. She could not describe it. _Loss._ Despite not knowing why, tears trickled down her face and her knees trembled. Something was wrong, something had went _bad._

 _I love you Leia_ , she heard her father’s voice. _I want you know how much I love you. Always. Be safe, my darling. I’m so sorry I failed you._

She desperately looked around, taking a few shaky steps forward. Behind her, the adults had stopped talking, and her mother must have said something to her, but Leia took no heed of it. She had heard her father’s voice! She looked around, tempted to bolt and run until she could find him here. “Papa?!” She suddenly called out loud, fighting this strange sensation of hopelessness and sadness. He had to be here!

 _Open your mind to me_ , a deeper voice said, turning Leia’s hope into fear. _The connection is weak, but it is there, child. It is the will of the Force. Where are you? Tell me._

She was frightened and confused, but most of all, somehow still hoping that her father could hear her, wherever he was. _I’m scared, Father._ Her mind yelled at her, telling her it was not her father, but she wanted to hear Bail’s voice again so much, the difference in voices was not truly registering in her mind.

 _Tell me_ , the voice had no comforting words, and Leia registered the sensation of falling to her knees, overwhelmed. Her head hurt more, as his voice got louder. _Now._

 _Corellia._ It wasn’t a choice on her part, her mind automatically jumping to the easiest way to get this to stop. He wasn’t Bail, he wasn’t Bail! That was all she could fully rationalize once her mind had given away their planet. The voice finally faded, once she felt her mother shake her shoulders, her voice snapping Leia out of whatever had just happened.

“Kieran!” She cried, “What’s happened?”

“Buddy, you okay?!” Antilles added, and Leia found herself crying, reaching for her mother.

“I heard him!” Leia cried, and both of them nervously looked around, keenly aware of the scene they were causing, even a few alien selonians across in a merchant’s booth looking over curiously. Her chest heaved and her mother lifted her to her feet. She shook her head, “I heard Papa’s voice! I thought he was somewhere here but…” Horror and fear slowly overcame her when she fully realized who she had actually been speaking to. “I did something really bad.”

“You have to tell us,” Breha urged, looking over her carefully. “We can’t help you if we do not know what’s going on.”

“I think he was in my head too,” the little girl told them. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing everything to just go away. “I… I don’t know why I did it, b-but I told him!”

“Vader?” She asked in a hushed tone, to which Leia only nodded reluctantly.

“Unbelievable! The things he’d do to a child!” Antilles must have said a bad word next, but Leia didn’t care too much about that.

“What did you tell him?” Leia looked up tearfully, the answer caught in her throat as she didn’t want to tell her mother what she had done. Breha crouched down next, making Leia look at her as she stared at her; compassionate, worried, but firm. “You must tell me. It’s not your fault at all, love.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Leia blurted out. “I… I just thought it, and I think he hears me too. I-I told him where I am. I didn’t mean to!” The girl exclaimed once more at seeing her mother’s expression change to one of horror.

“He knows you’re here?” She asked urgently, panic filling her voice. She nodded, and Breha took a shaky breath, pulling Leia in closely. “We have to leave. Now.”

“Agreed,” Antilles replied. “Soon enough, especially now that he knows, they will begin a lockdown on this spaceport. No one’s going to be able to leave. Surprised they haven’t already,” he said, frustration and anger in his voice.

Leia wiped her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, it will be okay,” Breha assured her urgently, though her voice seemed to be not as certain as her words. Everything seemed to be falling apart rather quickly, and Leia wondered if there would ever truly be a safe place without having to worry.   

“I will be sure that you two get safe passage to the Outer Rim, if you agree with my plan, Your Highness?” He asked her mother, to which Breha took a moment of thought.

“We will miss you greatly… And I wish there was any other option.”

“Speed is of the essence, and I already talked to those few guys. They will be leaving very shortly. It’s our best hope.”

“You’re not going with us?” Leia suddenly asked, aware of what the signs she had felt earlier had been pointing to this whole time.        They sped towards an open hanger where Antilles had presumably been spending his time here before; several ships in the landing pads.

“No,” Breha told her, “Antilles has done a selfless thing for us. He’s made a deal with a small crew of merchants. I really don’t like it, but I feel it’s the only way.”

“It is,” he said, offering a grin at the girl, “I gave your mother a handful of credits given to me upfront. And they agreed to drop you off on the planet Lothal. Still has a pretty heavy Imperial presence, but it’s still far out that Palpatine could care less, honestly.”

“Why aren’t you staying?” she asked insistently. Antilles had become a very close family friend, and she’d known him about as long as she’d known her parents.  

“I told ‘em I be an extra hand on the ship,” he said. “Do some labor, help them with their shipments, as long as you two got to Lothal.”

“How long? Weeks?”

He winced, “Probably more like months.”

“Oh.” Her face fell.

“But don’t be sad, kiddo,” he said, “You two will be safe, I’m sure of it. And we’ll see each other again someday, okay?”

Leia nodded, trying to not start crying again, “Okay,” she said weakly, attempting to be brave like her father would be. Still, she could not shake the feeling that something had happened to him. She did not say this yet, however, following them with her head lowered. 

Soon enough, the three of them had reached a small group of rough-looking humans who recognized Antilles the moment he stepped up to them. He spoke with them civilly, speaking about how his friend and her son would like a quick and inexpensive journey to the Outer Rim, introducing them to the merchants. One of them offered a toothy grin at Leia, and she merely averted her eyes to the ground.

“Alright,” one of the men said, “We leave in five minutes. Hanger 5A.” Breha let out a sigh of relief. “Welcome aboard, but know that this is a cargo ship, and not meant to carry passengers.”

“That’s quite alright,” Breha said diplomatically. “Thank you so much.” The adults shook hands, one of them bringing Antilles aside to discuss what he’d be doing aboard the ship. Leia was simply eager to get off this planet, now that she knew it was her fault that Antilles was going away. It had to be her fault, since she had replied to a voice in her head that hadn’t been there, and she felt guilty. But she did not voice these thoughts to her mother, as she didn’t want to make her sad as well as worried. She had to be disappointed with her, Leia thought to herself. She had to be upset and angry with her even a little bit. She wanted her father so much, and was eerily silent until it became time to board.

Before they could, a few Stormtroopers were gathering in their hangar, enough that it made Breha freeze, subtly shifting Leia behind her as she lifted her chin. Antilles moved closer as well, though the merchants only sighed in frustration. “What’s going on?” Her mother asked them.

One of the men was feeling for something in his many pockets, and grumbled, “Probably setting up another checkpoint. Happens from time to time, especially with Vader’s spawn missing or something. I don’t know. I have a damn job to do unlike half the Empire.”

“Will they let us leave?” Antilles asked him.

“Yeah, sure,” another said. “As long as you got identification. We’re a class A ship, so even if they’re setting up security, we’re good to go.”

Breha glanced at Antilles with an alarmed expression, and it hit Leia that she had not seen him get one of their identity chips that she and her mother had received. “Captain…”

“It’s fine,” he said, eyes glancing between the merchants and the upcoming Stormtroopers. “I’ll go last.”

It was frightening for Leia to be led in a line, all of them being checked by the men in white masks. Stormtroopers were always a bit unnerving for her, as she could not see their faces or whatever they were truly thinking. It might also explain why she was scared of Darth Vader, though she supposed he would be just as intimidating even without the mask he wore. Each member of their party stepped forward one at a time, the small cargo ship sitting there and just ready to be used. Their escape was right there!

It was Breha’s turn, after the man in front of her passed the checkpoint with no incident. She stepped forward casually, hands reaching into her dress’ pockets to retrieve her data card. “Good day,” she greeted, presenting them with her information, offering a calming glance back at Leia, who felt vulnerable and out in the open now that she was separated from her mother. The troopers took it from her and Breha watched them intently as they ran the chip through one of their scanners.

“Mirax Ardellian,” one trooper said under his helmet, blaster securely at his hip. Leia swallowed, nervousness swelling up quickly. “Purpose of travel?” He asked, and she really could not tell what he was feeling or if he somehow knew that she was lying.

“Work,” she answered, “My son and I both. In exchange for passage to the Outer Rim. We have family there.”

There was a long moment of silence, the trooper looking over a few more things upon his scanner, before he removed her chip and handed it back to her. “Safe travels,” he said, and Breha nodded her head gratefully, taking it, and stepping forward. She glanced back towards her child.

“Come Kieran,” she said to Leia, who had still been standing there, frozen in hesitation and nervousness. “It’s alright,” she urged, “Nothing too difficult. These nice men just want to make sure all your information is correct.”

The Stormtroopers looked down at her as she began to walk forward, looking up at them with wide eyes. One sounded like he chuckled a little. “Just gotta see that identification, boy. Then you can be on your way.”

It seemed to snap the little girl out of her reluctance, and Leia with sweaty hands dug in her pants pockets for her own data card, a moment of horror dawning on her when she did not feel it for a moment.  She checked her other pocket, and with relief, small hands closed around the card and she held it out towards the Stormtrooper.

“Take care you don’t lose it. Your identification is your ticket,” he warned her, and she gave a sharp nod, silent. He ran it through the scanner. “Kieran Ardellian,” he said out loud, filing through her information. He glanced at her again, and Leia wondered if he was just playing a game, that he knew there was something wrong and would take her away! “Everything’s in order,” he said, handing it back to her. “See? No need to worry. You did everything correctly.” His speaking had changed, like he was unused to talking to children.

She blinked, “Thank you,” was all she could manage to say as she was shuffled ahead, her mother anxiously reaching to take her hand, as mother and daughter stepped on board the ship. They glanced back at Captain Antilles, who was coming in last.

“Identification,” The Stormtrooper’s strict tone was back as soon as he walked up. Antilles made no move to dig through his pockets.

“I think I may have misplaced mine,” he explained calmly to the troopers. Next to Leia and Breha, one of the crewmembers gave a sigh of frustration.

“Then go and find it,” was his sharp reply, hands tightening on his blaster. “All citizens should have their card on hand, Sir. I can’t let you pass.”

“For the love of…” one of the men aboard said. “Forget him, let’s just go. We got a schedule to keep.”

Antilles pushed, “I really need to get on that ship,” he insisted.

“And I really need to see your identification,” the trooper repeated, posture more aggressive as they came to a standpoint. Leia watched, Antilles breathing heavily as the doors to the ship began to shut. He attempted to push through, to which Breha gasped and pulled Leia closer to her.

It got violent really quickly, the Stormtrooper and the other members of his brigade pulling their blasters out entirely, shoving Antilles backwards. “Step back and hands above your head!”

“Why’d we trust this guy again?” A guy asked beside them.

The last thing she heard was a struggle between the trooper and Antilles, a bit of yelling before blasters went off. Leia’s face froze in horror, that terrible sensation coming quickly on again. Breha took a shaky breath, and when she looked back up at her mother, her face was lowered, eyes shut.

“Mother?” She asked. “Did they-?” They couldn’t have gotten Antilles. They just could not have!

“I don’t know,” Breha finally replied, though Leia somehow knew she wasn’t telling her the truth. Leia could guess the truth though, her heart sinking in her chest when she thought about it. They just… They must have shot him. They must have killed him. Tears quickly welled back in her eyes, and her mother hushed her desperately, wiping them away.

“We have to be brave, little one,” she said to her gently, “For Papa, Antilles, and all who have allowed us to get his far.”

It took her a little while to calm down, but her tears might have moved the crewmen, who had angrily started throwing accusations at Breha, all while she tried to comfort her daughter. “If it wasn’t for the kid,” one motioned to her in an angry tone, “I would turn this thing around and drop you back off.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he studied them. “I want my credits back I paid.”

“I’m afraid he was the one to have them,” Breha lied. “I didn’t know him that well. So I apologize for his actions. Please let us stay with you.” She beseeched of him. “We will help around the ship until we reach Lothal.”

“Can’t do that anymore. It’s too far. Especially since I lost my money.” He looked at the two for a long moment, studying Leia for a long moment. “Look, I know you and your son must be in a tough spot.”

“We are.”

“But I can’t just give rides for free, lady,” he said, as if he was really tempted to just throw them off now, even as the ship left Correlia’s atmosphere, Leia’s attention drifting to a window to watch the stars and pretend that everything wasn’t as bad as it was. “You’re lucky we gotta head to Jakku before we head to the Outer Rim. I can drop you at Coruscant, that’s it.”

Breha looked panicked, “Coruscant?! Why?”

“Because it’s closest, and you’re lucky I’m willing to do that much. If you didn’t have the boy…” he shook his head. Leia knew that the last place her mother wanted her to be was Coruscant, because it was the center of Imperial authority. Leia didn’t mind, as long as it was a fresh start. And she’d seen it in her lessons before; urban and large buildings. Beautiful. “Take it or leave it. Unless you’d be willing to lend your boy instead?”

Breha looked between her daughter and the Captain of the cargo ship. “… No, he’s in no position to work like that. I will take it.” She sounded disappointed, and Leia thought about what would have happened if she’d not told the voice in her head about Corellia. Maybe Captain Antilles would have… She didn’t want to cry again, exhausted and just wishing she would wake up from this nightmare in her bed on Alderaan.

“I think something really bad happened to Papa,” Leia said to her in confidence some time later once they were well on their way, huddled in a small nook of the cargo ship. She was saddened by the loss of Antilles and the future looked rather bleak for all of them. They had mostly been left alone by the crewmen after Breha had bargained for Coruscant. It would take just a little bit of time to get there, but Leia could feel her mother’s worry.      

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” She asked her, covering her with a small blanket she’d be given. It didn’t even cover most of Leia’s body, but it was something at least.

“When I told you about the voices,” she began. “I heard Papa. I know I did. And… I think he’s in trouble.”

“It may have been a trick,” Breha said, attempting to soothe her, while trying to get her mind off of it. Now that they were alone in the cramped space, Breha had no reason to put up a farce. “Leia, Vader will stop at nothing, you know this?” She asked. “The next time you hear his voice, you must try to ignore him.”

“I know,” Leia replied glumly, “But it was so hard and scary. What if I can’t do it?”

“Then we will do what we have to do to ensure you are far from him,” her mother said firmly. But Leia could not shake the feeling, even with her mother’s comfort that she would never be far enough away from him.

A few hours later, they were in orbit of Coruscant to start their new life together. Leia had gotten very little sleep, as even if she fell into a light sleep, it was filled with nightmares and his voice. She did not tell her mother, even when prompted, again falling into a pattern of silence.

Her silence faded when they rejoined the crew, and they were talking about the latest news they had heard on HoloNet. Leia’s world shattered when they began to discuss the executions taking place on Alderaan. Her heart broke, her greatest fears realized, when the little girl overheard that Bail Organa had been executed for treason. Her mind had shut down, as if it refused to comprehend this fact, Breha tugging her away, tears in her own mother’s eyes before Leia could react.

Her father was dead. Her father was dead. Papa had died. She would never see him again. Dead. She didn’t even know how to fully comprehend death. Leia sobbed brokenly, a scream of turmoil and anguish curling in her throat. _It’s not fair, it’s not fair!_ She did scream them, scream and cry and struggle in her mother’s grasp and she pulled her back, holding her tightly. The lighting fixtures overhead flickered unnaturally. Her mother was her mother, and she loved her very much. But Bail had been her everything; her role model, her teacher. He oversaw her first lessons that she had begun to undertake, he took her to a few Senate meetings she had not understood. They shared something special.

“I’m so sorry, Leia!” Her mother exclaimed, rocking with her, sharing in her tears and mourning.

“Y-You told me he’d go to a jail!” She yelled in accusation. “You lied! You lied!” The girl screamed at her in pain. Breha had no response except to apologize over and over and she held her close. Leia stopped fighting and fell into her arms.

Father was dead.

And despite her sadness, Leia had never felt so angry in her life.

* * *

 

 _I’m so sorry, I failed you._ His last words had made Vader annoyed that it was not possible to kill him more than once. For every moment he saw Leia fully believing that his traitor was her father he wanted to kill him again. Every time Bail thought of her as _his daughter_ made his anger spike to dangerous levels, and he wanted to feel his bones break in his grasp, feel him choke his words out once more. Now that the deed was done, and the senator was lying lifeless in the makeshift interrogation chamber in his own palace, Vader wished it would have been possible to extend his torture. He realized, after his murderous rage had been subdued for at least a little while, that he should have left Bail Organa alive for weeks. He should have let him suffer for ever thinking he could steal something from him.

_Leia Skywalker is her true name. By birth and right._

_You’re wrong… Not Skywalker. You lost that right that moment you killed younglings and turned your back on everything that Padmé held dear. And you will end up killing her daughter too. OUR daughter will never be safe with you!_

Needless to say, after that comment, there had been no hope to leave Organa alive.

Regardless, his anger had shifted, and he would be sure to take his hatred of Organa out on his wife once he found her. She would be the one to suffer in his place instead, even though he assumed her role in Leia’s initial kidnapping was minimal. She had taken her now, and that would spell her death, rather than her status as a queen keeping her alive. No trial, no time for explanations. The Organas would both die for their crimes. He would punish the planet for their actions as well; Alderaan would become strictly under Imperial martial law, with likely some power-hungry Moff taking control of its bureaucratic policies and governance. They would be useful, despite many of their annoying tendencies to think themselves indispensable to the Empire.

He left the cleaning of the chambers to the staff, stalking off to return to his flagship in orbit of Alderaan. Once aboard, the men under his command knew better than to speak with him or to get in his way. Some even turned back from where they had come when they saw him coming, dark aura clearly tangible even to those who were not force-sensitive. He could feel their fear of him, and it only made his power grow.

He took the few moments of time to meditate, taking in all he had learned once inside of his personal chambers, the only sound being his infernal breathing through the modulator that constantly reminded him of what he was. He wished he had developed their force bond more thoroughly, already stronger than average because of their familial ties. The few moments he had seen her had not been enough, but it was a start. He concentrated, reaching out.

_Papa?!_

There she was, like a small spark in the Force, but clearly felt and recognized. His rage and anger giving him the excess power to do this, but… he sensed her own. Her own potential was great, untrained, but certainly there. And so Vader immediately jumped on this, taking the opportunity to project his thoughts to her. Very faintly, he caught fragments of her thoughts as well, anger rising once more as she was clearly thinking of Organa.

 _He is not your father_ , _and never was,_ he wanted to snarl. But he restrained himself for now, with great difficulty, as there would be plenty of time to correct her behavior once he found her. So, he put pressure on her, he asked her. He felt no guilt, as it was of the upmost importance to him. Vaguely, he wondered if it was possible if Leia had somehow sensed that something had happened to her father. That he had been killed. Jealousy and bitterness filled his thoughts then, as she thought highly of him and would have had to have a strong relationship with her captor in order to even be capable of such a connection.

He asked her once more, the effort almost strenuous, but he kept at it until he received a quiet answer, like a reluctant whisper in the Force. The connection was severed immediately after, but Vader stood quickly, guiding himself out of meditation. He would find her.

“Make preparations immediately for Corellia,” he later ordered the helmsman, stepping out of his chambers with a renewed vigor and ambition. Leia’s answer to him coincided with a report he received from a brigade of troopers down on the planet, that yes, they had in fact located the Tantive _IV_ within the spaceport, but no one appeared to be aboard.

A few hours later, when Vader touched down planetside, he knew immediately that his daughter was no longer here, but followed the Imperial entourage to the ship anyway. It was Imperial property now, but that did not concern him in the slightest. He followed the Stormtroopers aboard, the only evidence of a child previously being here was a simple doll one of his men had found and handed over to him.

She had been here, but where she had gone, he could not say. “Lord Vader,” one trooper spoke up to him, and he turned, imposing and unimpressed with their work. He let the doll fall carelessly to the ground. Leia would have no such ridiculous things once in his custody. She would need to focus on her future training and place beside him. “We did deal with a suspicious character earlier with no identification.”

Now, this interested him. “And you only tell me this now? Why?” He demanded, and the trooper noticeably backed up.

“I- I’m sorry, Sir. It seemed trivial, just a merchant of some sort.” No. This could be no coincidence, not when his daughter had just been here. This meant something, of that he was sure.

“See to it that your lack of intelligence and foresight does not affect your performance in the future,” he told him bitingly, his modulator unable to process the deadly sarcasm he wished he could fully encapsulate to him. “Or there will be consequences.” The brush of pressure against the trooper’s throat, and he was sure he got the message. Normally, he would have outright gotten rid of him for his incompetence, but Vader did not want to waste time. Time was important now.

“I… Yes, Lord Vader!” He said, voice panicked underneath his helmet.

“Take me to this merchant,” he ordered. Vader prepared to turn away, expecting nothing but compliance. However, he sensed the trooper’s sudden nervousness and that he hadn’t yet moved. “That was an order,” he repeated, patience quickly growing thin.

“He… After his capture, he was putting up a fight. Tried to pull a blaster. That… Well. We had to take him out, Sir. There was nothing else we could do.”

Vader supposed he did, in fact, have enough time to take out his frustrations with him after all.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the shit starts to go down at the end of the chapter! There is a bit of a time skip as well, as you will see about midway through the chapter, several months. Also, please don't blame Leia too harshly, she's very angry and upset, no matter how awesome Breha is. Plus no therapy exists in the Star Wars Universe apparently. And despite her maturity, Leia is a child and will lash out when upset. Prepare for the tragedy! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

Breha held Leia closely to her chest, finding an inner strength to pick up and carry her daughter as they landed in the mid-towns of Coruscant, far below that of the upper levels that housed the elites belonging to the Senate, but above the areas stained with rampant pollution, thankfully. As she walked, she knew it definitely was not the Coruscant she was used to, more dilapidated and run-down. Breha recalled during the era of the Republic, how she would visit Bail’s own apartment complex, offering such a beautiful view of the city planet, with the hustle of the skylanes and tall structures. Coruscant had always been filled with life, excitement, and so much activity going on all it once, it would make those unaccustomed to it overwhelmed. It was breathtaking, and she’d be willing to wager that it still was, as long as one ignored what lurked behind the government of today.  

She walked briskly, well aware of their status as a lone woman and small child. Just because it was the capital of the Empire did not make it immune to crime and lowly pickpockets. It was evening time, and Leia had to be exhausted by now. Breha spared her daughter a glance, shifting her arms to more securely hold her. She had finally drifted off once her mourning for Bail subsided, and Breha did not have the heart to wake her. Leia’s head rested on her shoulder, and for a moment, she hoped with all her being that her daughter was having pleasant dreams. Or at least, not dreaming at all. The fact that Vader had made contact with her, even accounting for their distance worried Breha greatly.

_Oh Bail, what would you have done?_ Breha’s heart was numb and broken, as today had to be the worst day in her entire life. She missed him greatly, and had not even had an opportunity to wish her love goodbye or see him one last time. So much death already, and she doubted it would get any better on that front. She could honestly not imagine Leia ever being truly safe and free from dark forces until the Empire was destroyed, and those in power uprooted and eliminated. Breha of course, firmly believed in the principles of Alderaan pertaining to nonviolence and peace, but she had allowed her six year old daughter to carry a blaster after all. She was cruelly reminded of this every time she took a step and felt the blaster attached to Leia’s belt bump against her body. Violence had to be necessary now to assure safety and to eventually restore the Republic, but it did not mean that she liked it at all.

_I am a failure of a mother and a queen,_ her bitter thoguhts reflected the day’s end, _I could not protect my planet and my husband, and now I bring my daughter into the center of the Empire._ Still, despite her cynicism, Breha could never allow Leia to notice her sorrow or sense of hopelessness, lest it affect her as well. She could not let her think there was no hope, even if Breha did not believe it entirely herself any longer. There was always a little light, she supposed, again looking down at Leia’s sleeping face. She knew that Vader despised Coruscant, and did not frequent the planet often unless he was directly summoned by the Emperor. He stayed far away from the squabbles of the powerless Senate and bureaucrats, and perhaps this could be a blessing in disguise. As long as they stayed far away from the Imperial Palace, perhaps they could make a real living here, one that was not just based on fear and anxiety.

Suddenly, Leia stirred in her arms, and Breha watched as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled, and hoped it was comforting. “Hello, love,” she said softly, as the girl adjusted herself, silently wrapping her arms around her neck as to be more secure. “How was your sleep?”

“Fine,” Leia replied slowly, still looking rather tired. “I don’t want to sleep anymore though,” she stated after a moment. “I decided I won’t ever sleep again.” And it would have been funny in any other situation to see a child stubbornly state such a thing, but Breha knew the context, and it wasn’t really funny any longer.

“Why? What happened?”

Leia shrugged, and she had a feeling that she wasn’t telling her the entire truth. Or did not want to. Either way, she was not certain whether to push her on this matter or now. “Just bad dreams again. Papa…” she stopped, and wiped her eyes, as if she was trying to not cry again. _Leia, don’t hide it from me. You must tell me these things!_ “I dreamt about him. But I’m scared _he’ll_ try and talk to me again. I don’t want that to happen.”

“I do not either,” she said. “But Leia, you know you cannot stay awake forever, child,” she gently told her.

“I can try.”

She couldn’t help but give a small laugh at that, shaking her head fondly. “That you can. But it might make you sick and even more upset. I’d rather you sleep than not.”

She didn’t respond to that, and the conversation was subsequently dropped, leaving them both in their silence, though the rest of the street was not. Speeders and all kinds of beings made noise rather than them, and Leia seemed to be fascinated by looking up, watching the traffic that went up for miles. At least it was something to distract her for a little while.

“Why can’t we see the stars here?”

“Well,” Breha began to explain, “You see how all the lights that come off the speeders and the buildings that go all the way up to the top and some even past the clouds?” She glanced upwards as well with her daughter.

“Yes, I do.” She replied, “But we have lights on Alderaan and we could still see the stars.”

"Here, it’s because there is so much light that it creates a lot of pollution, and often covers the stars from our view.”

Leia nodded in understanding, “My teacher told me about pollution. Before…” _Before it all went wrong._ She trailed off, but continued, “Even with no stars, it’s very pretty,” she commented.

Breha smiled, “Yes, it was one of your father’s favorite places to visit.” But Bail had loved no other place that the rolling green hills, blue streams, and fanciful buildings of Alderaan. She missed them both greatly already. “Just remember, that even though we cannot see them, the stars still remain in the sky. They will not disappear on us.” Leia seemed stunned into silence by that, and continued to occupy herself by studying her surroundings, leaving Breha to think of their next move. Here, they were moving into an area of old industrial buildings that seemed to be ignored by the current Empire, and Breha wondered if they were equally as ignored under the Republic.

She followed the streets, hoping to find a sign of any habitation that could still be open for rental. She certainly had enough credits to start off with in her back pocket, both from Antilles’ noble efforts, and the leftover money from selling her own belongings. The dress had gone for a lot, which Breha was counting her lucky stars for.

“Hello there! Are you two looking for something?!” A distinctly booming voice called out to the both of them suddenly from off to the side, and Breha turned. The moment of panic quickly subsided once she laid eyes on where the voice had come from. A rather large alien was standing in front of a beaten-down old diner, and appeared to be friendly enough. Or at least, looking for any kind of business. His two lower arms were folded, and his two upper held at ease, that immediately made Breha erase him as a threat completely.

“Besalisk,” Leia muttered next to her. “He’s one, isn’t he?” She asked her.

“Yes, very good.” Leia’s schooling had been absolutely critical to the Organas, and she’d started when she barely turned four, under the supervisor of her father and various tutors in the palace. She was proud to see that she remembered much of it, lamenting the fact at the same time they would not be able to cultivate her talent and training as they had wanted to. Leia was smart and perceptive, and she remembered nearly all that she had been taught. Breha turned back towards him, “Yes actually. Would you be willing to help us?”

“Course! We don’t often seen new beings around here!” He gave a hearty laugh and Breha out of the corner of her eye, saw a slight smile come on Leia’s face. She studied the diner, figuring making a friend would not be adverse to their survival. And also noting that Leia had not eaten in a long time anyway. It would certainly not be the healthiest choice of meals, but it would do in their situation. They could not afford to be picky. And the diner was open anyway for another few hours. After what they went through, this was very much needed.

“Kieran,” she asked her, “Are you hungry?”

As if on cue, Leia’s stomach suddenly gurgled and she looked sheepishly between her mother and the alien. “Yes,” she answered and ducked her head in embarrassment.

The alien only laughed at her, and gestured them over. Breha gently set Leia on the ground, and took her hand to let her walk on her own. “No need to feel shy about it, buddy,” he said with a grin. “Every growing boy needs a bit of that home cooking.” Once they approached the alien, he bent down slightly to look Leia in the eyes as he joked, “Careful you don’t eat too much though, otherwise you might end up like ol’ Dex Jettster here!” He laughed again, gripping his middle for emphasis, and it got a little bit of laughter out of Leia, who had so far been rather subdued after hearing of Bail’s death. “Come on in, and I’ll let FLO take your orders!” He stated, and led the two of them into the mostly-deserted diner, with only a few patrons already eating.

“Is business slow?” Breha asked him as Dex graciously led them to a solitary booth. And although some of the booth seating’s material was scratched up or thinned out, the diner had a very closed-off, quaint and humble feel that Breha did not often experience.  

He groaned, “You’ve got no idea. Ever since the Clone Wars, I tell ya, it’s only been getting worse. Nobody wants to come here anymore, and I can’t really blame ‘em.” He told her.

“I don’t see why,” Leia spoke up, looking around as she took her seat across from Breha. “It’s a very nice place.”

Dex grinned again, “You kid, I like you. Tell ya what, because you folks seemed to just get here… FLO!” He suddenly called, voice loud and echoing across the diner. “Bring out a slice of the Sic-Six cake, on the house!”

 “Oh please, it would be a crime to not pay for-” she attempted to argue, astounded by the barest hint of compassion from an alien they had just met.

 “No, no,” he waved her off with one of his four arms, “Let the boy have it. It’s my way of saying welcome to CoCo Town.” Leia’s smile turned large again, as her attention was divided towards the direction of the kitchen, and Breha didn’t mistake the hints of anticipation, like any child for dessert, as she turned her head each way attempting to see over the few men at the stools in the front of the diner.   

“Thank you, honestly. It means a great deal,” Breha replied, watching as he pulled over a chair from the other table in order to join up with them, large body sitting down with a near ‘thud’ as he settled. She asked further, “CoCo Town? I can’t say it’s familiar. I mostly know of the upper levels,” she told him honestly.

“It’s what we call the area around here,” Dex answered. “Used to be a lot of miners, laborers, industry workers, those kinds of people. Still are, but a lot of them passed on, or moved away. Ever since the Empire came to power, business has gone down, I’m afraid.” He shook his head, “A few years from now, and I’m sure I’ll be out of the business. Willingly or not.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” Breha said. “It’s certainly a sorrowful thing to watch local businesses being unable to operate.”

He sighed, one of his arms wiping a bit of sweat or grease off his forehead. “If that ain’t the truth.” He then shook his head, “But I don’t wanna sit here feeling sorry for myself. Where are you coming in from?”

“Corellia,” she answered. “It was actually what I was hoping to ask you. We are hoping to make a living here.”

“I see,” Dex replied thoughtfully, their conversation interrupted when the droid waitress approached their booth, and set down and appetizing piece of the cake at Leia’s spot, to which she seemed to beam. If she was happy for even a moment, it made Breha happy as well.

“Thank you,” Leia spoke to the droid.

“No problem, honey,” it replied, its modulator fitted to a personality very much unlike many of the protocol droids that Breha interacted with on a daily basis. “Are you ready to order?”

“Go ahead,” Dex encouraged, “Then I’ll help ya with whatever you need.”

“Any recommendations?” Breha humored them.

The droid spoke, “As always, the house specialty is the Jawa Juice. Fermented, and non- fermented for the kids available.” She quickly scanned the choices listed above at the opposite wall.

“Sounds wonderful. Non-fermented for us both, please.” She turned back to Leia. “Do you want the sandwich?” And her daughter nodded, shy again. She smiled, “Two of the Shawda sandwiches please. One toasted, one therm-zapped.” Soon enough, the droid had taken their orders down, and they were left with Dex back at their booth again.

“Alright, so what are you looking for?” he asked her. Leia was busy digging quite quickly into the cake, though she supposed it was no longer appropriate to lecture her on her manners after all that had happened. Every moment that Leia’s mind was spent off her father and her _father_ was all the better for them.

“Lodgings,” she answered. “Preferably cheap ones that could be purchased tonight. We’ve had a very long day, and I’m eager to get my son a safe place to sleep.”

“You really did come to the right place,” he noted. “Why, CoCo Town may not be the upper levels, but it’s definitely not the worst place to live. Trust me on that…. I’m sorry, what was your name again?”

“Mirax Ardellian,” she said. “And my son is Kieran.”

“Well Ms. Ardellian, the best place for people like you ain’t too far actually,” Dex said. “You follow the street for say… about a mile that way,” he gestured with a lower arm to the right. “And you’ll come upon a big complex. Really small rooms, but cheap as anything.”

“Thank you,” Breha replied gratefully. As long as Leia did not have to spend the night outside, she would take anything at this point.

“It’s really no problem,” Dex waved her off. “What do ya plan on doing here?” He asked curiously, and although Breha already knew that Dex was just a friendly and hospitable sort, she just could not reveal too much of her own plans to anyone.

“Just any work I can find. Preferably one that allows me to be with my son more often than not.” She did not want Leia venturing on the streets of Coruscant by herself by any means, but she also did not want her to sit alone and bored in a small apartment. Either one could cause trouble.

“There is the Academy,” he stated. “Brand new school built in the upper levels, just finished,” he told her. “Emperor recently made education compulsory for all children.” He gestured at Kieran. But that certainly put a whole new problem into all of this that Breha had not considered before. She had planned on continuing her education as best as she would have been able, but this was something else. Under no circumstances, did she want Leia in any Imperial school.

“Really?” she pressed further, nodding graciously once the droid came back to set their orders on the table.

“Oh yeah,” he said, talkative as ever which would be useful for her in the long run. “Junior Academy made for kids under thirteen or so. Lots of the kids from CoCo Town get transported up to the school every day. Humans only, of course.” Breha was well aware of Palpatine’s bias towards humans, and already, alien beings and their younglings were being discriminated against under his regime.

“Why?” Leia asked, in between a bite of her sandwich. “Why only humans?”

His grin turned a bit rueful, and Breha could not blame him. “Because the Emperor doesn’t really care or wanna care about beings like me.”

Leia swallowed, “Oh.” And it was a difficult subject to think about, much less to talk among strangers about. She was surprised by his open boldness to talk so against the Empire, and Breha immediately thought of him as a possible future ally in a desperate situation. He seemed to have no great love for the Empire.

Dex turned back towards Breha. “But yeah, I dunno how they do schooling on Corellia, but Kieran here’s gonna have to attend that school unless you want Imperial agents wondering why ya didn’t sign your son up as any citizen should.”

“I see,” Breha said, disappointment and a bit of worry clearly filling her voice. This was definitely a large risk, but it would become an even greater one if she did not do anything, and kept Leia safely in a house.

“They got a lot of job offerings too,” he added, which made her quickly glance back over at the alien. “Might interest you, if ya go looking. Administrative assistants, that kind of stuff. I know lots of folks who got injured in a labor job and went to work for the school.”

Breha recognized this as an opportunity, not an ideal one, but still one the same. The last thing she wanted to do was employ herself and send Leia to a place where brainwashing children to the Empire’s version of history was the normal procedure. However, this would prevent a lot of suspicion, and allow Breha to be with Leia to and from the Academy, ensuring for the most part her daughter would not leave her sight. “Thank you so much, Mr. Jettster,” Breha replied. “You don’t even realize how much you’ve helped us tonight.”

He laughed again, “Both of you can call me Dex! Please! Makes me feel a whole lot younger!”

And soon enough, their meals were eaten, their credits for the food paid, and Dex saw the mother and child out of his diner, Breha thanking him once more. Leia seemed happy for the moment, gazing up at the alien with both a curiosity and quickly budding fondness.

“Thank you for the cake, Dex,” Leia said. “It was really good!” Emotion had once again returned to her daughter’s voice and their night would be better than their day. And tomorrow would be better than today. They could only keep moving forward and not waste time dreading over the darkness.

“Glad ya did! I’ll give your compliments to the chef!” He paused dramatically, and then jerked a large thumb at himself. “Me!” Another laugh, and before he saw them out, he called out one last thing. “If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to get in touch with me!”

Once they got to the apartment complex that Dex had mentioned, Breha had managed to secure her and Leia housing right before it went for its off hours. It was small, scarce of much furniture and facilities, but it had the very basics, and enough that Leia got a small room of her very own. Of course, Leia did not use her own room for the first nights, and Breha did not expect her to. Their life would be hard, but it would be something, even if it meant she had to go up to that school and apply for some type of position. It was all to keep Leia safe.

The most disturbing aspect of their new life was the heartbreak she experienced once Leia got accepted to the Academy, and she had to get her little daughter outfitted in a gray cadet’s uniform, resembling Imperial officers, all in a child’s size. That was the hardest thing she had to do as a parent and as a Rebel.

* * *

 

It had been several months since she had escaped his grasp. Several, and he was no closer to finding her than he was before. Vader’s anger was something of a normal occurrence now, and unfortunate troopers often bore the brunt of that anger. It was if his daughter had vanished from the galaxy all together, with very few new findings. Preposterous rumors had begun to circulate around the _Devastator_ that perhaps the Rebels had gotten ahold of the child in the last few months and killed her out of spite towards the Empire.

If it had been true, Vader would have slaughtered every man and woman that held even the slightest sympathies towards the Rebel Alliance, and the galaxy would have been dripping with blood when he carried out his vengeance in Leia’s name. If his daughter had died just as soon as he had discovered that she lived after these few wasted years, the galaxy would not have ever known peace again. But he knew for certain that Leia was still alive, just incredibly well hidden and unresponsive to his own mental prodding. He could still sense her, but her will was strong for her age, something that both frustrated him and filled him with a sense of pride. On occasion, Vader had been able to reestablish that bond, most likely when the girl had been asleep. But even then, he had only been able to receive fragments; mostly her feelings about the deceased Bail Organa.

That had enraged him of course, and the death toll continued to steadily rise as each day that passed without the girl by his side where she was meant to be. The Organas had poisoned his own child to turn against him, and once he took back Leia, Vader would have to explain that to her. He would have to undo the lies that she had been fed on, whether by punishment or some other method. The girl was already too headstrong and loyal to the traitors, and would prove difficult to demand that she fully embrace him as her father and master both. Still, time would be on his side, and no matter how long it took, nothing would stop him from finding her.  

Leia had also quickly become one of the most widely-circulated stories amongst Imperial news outlets, something Vader knew would only aid him. He at many points had plotted the downfall of his Master, but had to admit his political awareness was only a benefit. They painted the tragic story of a lost, kidnapped child, brainwashed by her captors if only to punish her father that had never known she existed.

If Vader could have undone anything, it would have been that. Had he known, or at least suspected that Padmé’s child had survived, he would have immediately retrieved her. Six years was still six too many. Vader knew her mind could still be easily swayed despite her unusual willfulness, but it would be a challenge of conditioning and firm discipline. He would not hurt the child, not when all this time he had believed her to have died before she had a chance at living, but he would not tolerate disrespect. In time, he knew she would forget the Organas and her old life because of her young age, and all would be righted eventually.

Vader, in fact had finally tracked down the merchant’s ship that had reportedly nearly taken Raymus Antilles of Alderaan with them. It had taken some time for medical and research teams to identity him, and when they had notified Vader of his supposed identity, it had felt like a crushing blow. If Antilles had been there, Breha Organa must have been as well. And by extension of course, Leia. Which, he wondered how exactly the small child had been able to get by Stormtroopers who _knew_ of her. The incompetence absolutely astounded him. It had taken longer than he would have liked for the merchant vessel to be found, even despite the records of ship departures from Corellia. He had sent out an alert for the ship’s model and registration number and finally received results from scarce patrols in the Outer Rim. Luckily for their sakes, that Vader was not out there himself to interrogate them. He didn’t particularly care if they knew what they had done or not, by association they were guilty. Soon enough, the ship had been captured by those patrols and the men taken aboard into Imperial custody. Vader took the transmissions on a datapad to his chambers, and watched the results of the merchants’ interrogation, completed by a few of the patrol’s officers. He assumed that nothing was used to alter their minds or willingness, for they seemed quite willing to tell all they knew. He still would have them killed anyway, for at the moment they were the target of his rage, rather than Breha Organa.

" _I’m telling you,” one of the rugged-looking men said. They were three of them siting in the interrogation room, restrained in front of the two officers. “I had no idea of who I was transporting.”_

_“Did the man tell a name?” An officer asked, impatient._

_"Yes. He told us his name was Raymus Antilles. I’d never heard of him before. Look, it wasn’t my fault that he didn’t have identification. I just wanted some extra help on the ship. I’m telling you the truth.”_

_“What happened once this Antilles was not allowed to board?”_

_“We left him there, even though we cut a deal before. We had to go or risk missing deliveries.”_

_“Raymus Antilles was a close associate of the traitor Bail Organa. What did he say and where did he want to go?”_

_"I… He said something just about wanting to get to the Outer Rim. Lothal to be exact. But only for the lady and her kid. Promised to work to pay off the cost of transport.”_

He mentioned a child. Vader knew without a doubt that Leia had been on that transport with her captor. However, the Force did not feel triumphant or even correct around him at the mention of Lothal. Something did not sit right with him, and Vader suspected that there was more to this story.

" _What lady? Describe her.”_

_"I… dunno. Kinda poor-looking. Pretty though. Felt bad for her and her son. He was just a little guy.”_

Wait.

_“Her son? Describe him.”_

_"Little. Quiet. Short brown hair. But he seemed to get really upset later on. I don’t know what caused it, but he starting crying and screaming.”_

_“Their names?”_

_"I don’t remember. Their surname was Ardellian or something.”_

Vader replayed that section, carefully listening to every word the merchant was saying. This was vital and very much suspicious, he could tell.

_"And what happened to these two? Where did you drop them off in the Outer Rim? Jakku?”_

_“No, we didn’t bring them with us.”_

Interesting, very interesting.

" _Pardon?”_

_"I felt cheated,” one of the other men spoke. “Lost my credits and the guy that agreed to work for me. Dropped them both off on Coruscant.”_

Coruscant. Coruscant. It felt so right, that Vader felt like he had the information he needed. Yes. She was there, and it had been a foolish mistake on the ex-queen’s part to allow these mistakes.

_“Anything else you can tell us?”_

_“Lady was really nervous about it. Didn’t want to go there at first. That’s all I know, I swear.”_

This signaled the end of the interrogation, and Vader slowly set the datapad back down. But not before authorizing an order of termination for all three of them. They had just been in the wrong position at the wrong time, but yet they had allowed his daughter to escape. The only interesting aspect of this, was that the merchant had clearly referred to Leia as a boy. As a son. Odd, but Vader’s mind was quickly going over different scenarios. _Short hair._ Did that treasonous woman honestly think that cutting her hair would fool him? Obviously, it had worked on those lesser than he, but now, he was onto her plan.

On his way to Coruscant, Vader felt a budding sense of finality. _This will be it_. He would apprehend his daughter here, he could feel it. Organa would have no early warning this time, and she would pay. Oh, she would. He tasked the few ISB agents aboard the _Devastator_ with carefully going through all Imperial records to search for registered humans with the surname of Ardellian. They had agreed readily, as he expected perfection from each and every one of them.

“However, I do have a different task for you,” he said specifically to one of them. Inducted just before Leia’s reveal to him, this particular spy was in his good graces after all. Their effort was the reason he knew about his daughter in the first place, and Vader had not once regretted in encountering them months back on Coruscant, by coincidence. Simple, almost too simple. And after all this time, of thinking that he had killed his own daughter just as he killed his wife… It would be well, and his time as the master would come. They would rid themselves of the Emperor once she came of age, and Vader would seize control of the galaxy with Leia by his side.

He stood on the bridge, looking out at the stars as they changed course. The officers were silent, clearly afraid of his moods. But Vader was feeling sinisterly prideful at the moment, relaxed, yet imposing posture reflected by his stance with his arms folded. Victory would belong to him in the end.  

_Closer, yet closer, my daughter._

* * *

 

Today was her seventh name day and Leia did not feel very different at all, even as she looked into the mirror at her reflection. She looked the same as always, not even very taller, she noted with a bit of disdain. The only difference was still her hair, cut short, but a bit longer than what her mother said she wanted. Leia knew this meant she’d have to get it cut again this week. Again.

She frowned, studying the gray cap on her head, and the black, shiny boots. When she had first gotten her school’s uniform, Leia had been excited, pretending she was some prideful Moff, but her mother had scolded her for that. She was a student, not a general, Breha had stated. Even so, the charm of school by this point and meeting new people her own age had certainly worn off. She grew tired of going to the school, and just becoming more and more confused with what the instructors were telling her, compared to what she had begun to learn on Alderaan.

It was frustrating to hear different things and not understand. She didn’t want to go to school today or any day.

_But if the Galaxy is ruled by only one person, what happens if the Emperor makes a mistake?_

_Kieran, the Emperor is never wrong. He is wise. Understand this and go back to your reading._

_What about Darth Vader?_

_Lord Vader._

_…Lord Vader. What if he’s wrong?_

_Lord Vader is our protector, and has served the galaxy well. If you did your reading, you’d note that he stood up against the Jedi who were attempting to take control of the Senate._

_I know he’s hurt and killed lots of people._

_He kills terrorists. He does what must be done and should be all the more respected for it. Kieran, you’re a smart boy, and have a lot of potential talent to serve the Empire in the future. I’m considering talking to your mother about bumping you up a level._

_Thank you, Sir._

_But there are clearly some gaps in your knowledge. Whatever you learned elsewhere, they are not the truth. What do you think of this school?_

_It's very nice. I like it._

_Good. This is one of best schools in the Galaxy, you know._

_I just… don’t understand._

_That’s our job, Kieran. To help you understand. So you can grow into a successful and good citizen of the Empire. And, if you apply yourself… Perhaps even a Moff or a Viceroy._

Although Breha had attempted to explain what she had been learning, it did not help Leia much at all. She told her the same thing as she had told her before back on Alderaan; to not trust everything she heard or read. But it was so hard, that facts got blurred in the child’s head, and every day what she thought was the truth was deemed wrong. Teachers were supposed to know everything, so they had to know the truth!

But even so, she started the special day feeling this frustration as she joined her mother outside of their small home. She was speaking to her, but Leia wasn’t quite listening at the moment, even as she talked of perhaps getting her cake from Dex’s Diner for tonight, and a new toy if she wanted. Leia still played with some various toys that her mother had bought for her once they settled down here, including a model of an Imperial TIE fighter that Leia had won at a school event. She rather liked it, but her mother did not, and she often felt her disapproval if she was watching her play with it. Even if she did not say anything.

_Back in the chaotic days of the Republic, I was there. It was full of corruption and greedy politicians battling for power. According to your reading, how does the structure of government today better the situation?_

_The Emperor makes an easier system. He has most control, but sometimes gives the power to Moffs and to the Senate. Everything takes less steps and it makes it easy for the people of the Empire._

_Very good. And Lord Vader? Where does he fit into this?_

_… I don’t wanna keep going. I’m tired._

_Kieran. You know this, and you speak so well for someone of your age. Keep going. Tell me what you read._

_He is in charge of the military and… protects people from bad people._

_Like?_

_The Rebel Alliance._

_Good._

These thoughts of past lessons were all swirling in her head, and as they began to walk together. Whenever she thought of those lessons, she also thought of her father, and how much fun learning used to be with him in the room with her. And then her heart would hurt all over again, like she was finding out for the first time that he had died. She was angry once more, as her mother spoke of happy things, and the little girl said something before she could stop herself. “I don’t care.”

Breha paused, obviously taken aback. “Leia?”

“I wish Papa was here,” she said, hands clenching into fists as they walked. She was confused and angry, and it was like she could not breathe. She wanted her father, even if he had been a bad man, according to her teachers. But a bad man was also her _father_ as well.

Her mother sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder, “I do too, sweetheart.”

Leia wanted to cry, even though she didn’t know why. These last few months had been hard on both of them, though Leia chose to study and play on occasion rather than face the reality of her father’s death. “I don’t want to go to school.” She blurted out desperately, looking up at her beseechingly. “Can that be my present instead?” She asked. Every day felt like one more that she was forgetting her anger and her sadness. She hadn’t talked about her father much, though today seemed to spark _something_ inside of her. On her name day, her father and mother would wake her up, and they would have a big party with all the desserts she wanted to eat. Papa would spoil her and laugh with her. And every second that passed seemed to remind Leia of that, especially with Empire Day coinciding with it today. “Can I go to the parade?”

“No,” Breha said firmly and quickly, effectively dashing her hopes. “I don’t want you there.” Her mother was trying to protect her, and Leia loved her very much, but she did not understand the resurgence of her trauma, nor the swelling of all emotions.

“Why?” The little child asked miserably.

Breha seemed defeated and tired. “Because I said no, Leia. There’s no reason for you to go there.” She paused, glancing down and seeing anger overtake her daughter’s expression. “Sweetheart, what’s gotten into you lately? The last couple of weeks… You’ve been distant from me. Talk to me.” She nearly begged of her, kneeling down to her level to look at her.

“I hate that place!” Came out in a rush of words, “I know you say all the time to not trust everything I hear, but I’m confused!” She exclaimed, “They say that Papa was bad, and Lord Vader is good! And I hate it!”

“Lord Vader?” Breha questioned nervously. “Leia, if you talked to me more, I could understand what’s been happening. Tell me.”

She could feel tears forming in her eyes, and her little chest heaved, frown on her face. “I don’t want to go anymore! I want to go home!” And her voice was loud, so much so that Breha had to shush her, as she was drawing a bit of attention. She stomped her foot, angrily glancing up at her, “I hate it here, and I hate you for bringing me here! I wish Papa was here!”

Breha stood back up, looking like she had been slapped. “Leia, don’t say such things. Don’t ever say things like that.”

“Why?! It’s true!” The little girl declared, angry and miserable and only reminded of Bail Organa on this day. She was hurting on the inside, kept inside by pretending it wasn’t there for the last few weeks as it grew more and more, and at the moment, Leia only wanted someone else to feel her hurt. “I hate you! And I wish Papa was with me instead!” She insisted, watching her mother’s shocked expression fall into one of sorrow and disappointment.

“Leia… I can pull you out of the school, but I…Don’t you dare talk to me like that. Ever. I _love_ you, and I just want the best for you.”

The tiny girl’s reply was scathing, propelled by her anger and frustration. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes, and icily responded, “Papa would do better than you.”

Her mother simply stared at her, before she lowered her head. Breha was angry, Leia could feel it. “Perhaps he would,” the ex-queen said, coldness and sorrow filling her voice. “If I’m really not good enough for you Leia, would you like me to just take you to him?” It was a statement uttered out of frustration and loss, and Leia’s own quickly dissipated as soon as her mother had said that. She was not talking about Bail Organa, and Breha’s expression turned quickly back to horror at what she had said. “Oh no, no,” her mother quickly denied. “Sweetheart, I didn’t mean it. Please don’t-”

“Maybe it’d be good. Maybe he’d be better than you too.” Was Leia’s final reply, and all she could manage before she would start crying.

“Leia… Don’t.” It was perhaps one of the meanest things she had ever said to her mother in her life, and she was already regretting it, hence the tears that were starting to come again despite her best efforts. She darted ahead away from Breha, and her mother quickly followed. They would both be late for school if they didn’t hurry, and Leia ignored her mother’s pleas. She knew she had done something really _bad_ , but Leia didn’t want to apologize. It didn’t make her feel any better. Hurting someone else. It only made her feel much worse. “I’m so sorry, Kieran,” her mother said once they were in the public space of transportation. “We… We have to speak after school, okay? I love you so much, I’m so sorry for what I said. I’ll… leave you alone. But we will speak about this.”

Leia didn’t reply, not even after her mother said goodbye, and not even when she entered her classroom. Hours passed, and she felt numb inside, and felt terrible. Each minute that ticked by, was one closer to having to face her mother after her behavior. Her anger had completely faded, leaving just sadness.

Like every day, once her lessons were over (not that she was paying much attention), Leia waited by the entrance of the school. She waited for her mother with her head lowered in disappointed, sniffling. She waited. She waited.

She sat and waited by the Academy, legs tiring of standing.

She waited until the last of her instructors left the building.

She waited and waited some more.

But Leia’s mother never came to walk with her back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter, everything is terrible! :D

_How could she speak to me like that?_ Breha thought, watching her daughter disappear into the academy walls, something that both provided Leia with even a little education and distraction from their precarious situation, but also filled Breha with dread at imagining the curriculum she must be learning. She hesitated further, taking a shaky sigh. She had gone from Queen to an assistant of the one of the instructors, whom she quite frankly hated, with his smugness and general superiority complex. She was thankful that today was one of her few days where she did not have to bear his presence.

Had she been blind to Leia’s own needs? That was the only explanation that Breha could think of, that she had failed her just as she feared she would. _What am I supposed to do when my seven year old tells me that she hates me?_ That had stung deeply, as Leia had never even come close to saying something like that before today. It hurt her deeply, and she knew that parenting would not always be sunshine and loving moments (even before their lives were upheaved), but it was still so startling to hear it for the first time. Even more so when Breha replied the words she had so coldly replied to Leia out of frustration and outrage. She had basically told her little daughter that she would bring her to Vader because of her own temper. _What kind of parent am I?!_

All that she knew was that they could not keep going about this forever, and although they had been relatively doing well, with her own job and Leia’s seamless integration into the school, she wondered how long it could last. She didn’t know how to help Leia, besides taking her out of the school like she had requested. Breha knew however, that doing so would not go unnoticed by the school itself, especially furthered by the fact that she held an occupation there. It would draw attention if she was to suddenly pull her child out of school, and the last thing they needed was to have attention on them.

Breha sighed once more, giving the dreaded place one last look before she turned back around, credits heavy in her pocket. The least she could do for Leia, she decided, was to make sure her nameday was better than the rest of her days. And truthfully, she did miss the upper levels, their current abode certainly not the same level of comfort and privilege Breha had lived in since her youth.

She wished she could provide that same stability for Leia, and perhaps shopping in the high-end markets would yield for her daughter a nice surprise. Leia still had few toys and now that their financial situation was beginning to finally even out a bit, it would be alright to spend on more than just their survival.

She had forgotten just how beautiful the outdoor markets of the Federal District were; pavilions upon pavilions of shops, stalls, and businesses, louder with the heavier traffic above the nearest skylanes. It was bright and open, reminding her a fair bit of Alderaan in all honesty, but certainly more crowded, as the morning rush was still at its highest point. She pulled her simple cloak’s hood over her head, partly to shield her face from the sun, and also to inwardly feel more secure in such an open part of Coruscant.

She started to browse, looking at various clothes and children’s toys, finding herself nearly picking out a little dress, before she reminded herself. She set the dress back before continuing onward. She stumbled upon a few crafted, homemade dolls, one of which resembled Leia of all people. She stopped, fond smile overtaking her for a moment, gazing upon the doll’s face, with dark hair and a pretty white dress sewn onto it. While Leia had left her doll behind, she had not asked again for another.

But Breha wondered if it would perhaps cheer her up, once she could play with it in the privacy of their apartment complex. Considering it was a fair price when she asked the vendor, she bought it with no further hesitation. Grasping the doll in her arms, Breha set off down the street, intent on picking up a few sweets for her nameday.

But as she did so, she paused for a moment, eyes falling on a woman that had nearly passed her. Her eyes widened in surprise, her expression identical to the one that had developed on the other woman’s face.

“ _Breha?!_ ” Her sister’s whispered voice uttered in shock as she stopped in front of her, eyes taking in her face that had been slightly shrouded by her hood.

“Deara?” Was her own question. Her sister was standing in front of her, her beautiful sister who she had thought might have been punished or killed for her own actions. Her dark hair, woven in a tight bun, and sharp, angular features on her face familiar and comforting to Breha.

“You’re… here!” Deara exclaimed, quickly approaching to wrap her arms around her in a hug. She quickly returned it, struck speechless for a moment from the utter shock. “Thank the Maker, I thought you and Leia may have…”

“Lower your voice,” Breha warned quickly in a rush of words, but her content smile made it clear to her sister that she was certainly glad to see her as well. Deara nodded in understanding, taking the moment to glance around her discreetly. She had always been rather shrewd and had the mind of a politician, despite not being a member of the Senate. She was raised in a similar position to Breha, but once she had become queen, Deara tended to travel a lot more. When she had been on Alderaan, she played the role of a loving aunt towards Leia. Many of Leia’s aunts (both on her and Bail’s side) had doted over her, dressed her up despite the girl’s disapproval. How she yearned for those innocent days again.

“Sorry,” she replied, and Breha nodded, the two women moving aside to seat themselves at a bench near one of the pavilion platforms. Her sister was usually rather proper, but kept a hand in her pocket, one hand free to lay on her lap.

“It’s no problem,” she said, “At all, actually. I’m just…” She was in awe, in all honestly. It was as if the Galaxy had decided to give them a little luck today, after such a series of terrible, brutal events that had irreparably destroyed their lives. She shook her head, “I’m so happy to see you well.” She laid a hand on her shoulder and asked, “Have you been okay since our escape? Have the Imperials…?” She trailed off, her meaning clear.

Deara swallowed and nodded, “I was visited by an officer.” While regrettable, Breha was relieved to see her sister still alive, for she had thought that Vader would have detained or killed her family to punish her. “I was asked a few questions, but I wasn’t officially interrogated.” No torture, Breha thought with reassurance. “Nor arrested. I told them I had no idea of where you or the child may have gone. I think they believed me.” She stopped for a moment, small smile on her features developing for a second as she glanced down at the doll Breha was still holding carefully in her arms. “Is that for Leia? How is she?”

And it felt so calming and satisfying to speak freely about her _daughter_. “Yes, today’s her nameday,” she informed her, though she was sure her sister already knew that fact. She had loved Leia from the time she had spent with her, and often looked after her when her and Bail were not able to. “And…” She couldn’t quite lie to Deara. “I do not know. She took the death of Bail really hard.”

“I’m so sorry,” she replied, “He was such a good man. We all miss him very much. I can’t even imagine what the two of you must be going through.”

“That we do.” She missed his smile, his kindness and compassion that separated him so much from many of the politicians of the day. No one that Breha had met had the heart and empathy that Bail Organa had possessed. He had been strong and determined. Ambitious, but not at the cost of being power-hungry. Quite reminding her of another senator who Leia had ties to. Padmé. She had not known the woman as well as Bail had, but she was sure she would have been so proud of her daughter. “There’s… We’ve had to live in hiding, Deara.” She admitted with a moment of weakness, “I feel I fail her no matter my course of action.”

Deara firmly shook her head, bringing her in for another embrace, “No. Absolutely not, Breha. You do your very best. I’m sure Leia knows this.” _Does she? Does she know that I would give even my own life if she did not have to hide from the monster intent on hunting her down?_

“It’s been such a long journey already,” she said, repressing a long, well-deserved sob, as she quickly wiped away any trace of developing tears from her eyes. “We’ve had to assume new identities and it’s been so hard on her, Deara.”

“Well, whatever you’ve done, it’s been quite effective, has it not?” She asked, with a hint of a tease to her smile, in an attempt to lift Breha’s spirits. “How did you manage to hide her this long?”

“Bail had planned for multiple kinds of situations,” she replied. “At any time, he was constantly thinking if Leia was to be discovered by the Empire. We… Well. As you could imagine, she wasn’t very keen on cutting her hair.”

“Any girl wouldn’t be,” she said, folding her hands in her lap.

“Boy now,” she noted dryly. “She goes under the name of Kieran now. Myself, Mirax.” It was like getting a terrible secret off her chest to someone she deeply trusted. It was like a bit of weight had been lifted. And she was about to repeat it with another one of her secrets. She let herself slump over slightly, holding her hand to her forehead. “I’ve kept her away from HoloNet these last few days. Empire’s only increased the bounty for Leia. 1.25 million credits now.” she told her.

Deara paused, glancing at Breha as if she was reading her. She knew her well after all. “And for you?”

It was a truth she did not want to state out loud. “I can now be captured alive or dead, so long as it leads to the ‘security and safety of the child.’” It had made her ill to see the recent developments, and that Leia sooner or later would come across the uninspiring news. It was a bad indicator of events to come, and Breha, while of course not being Force-sensitive, could recognize trouble as it was brewing. “They say that I am a traitor, a kidnapper. That I hurt Leia because of my Rebel ties. It’s all lies, but people will believe them anyway.”

“People will believe what they are told. They don’t want to dig deeper and uncover a more intolerable truth,” Deara replied. She was quiet a moment, simply watching Breha struggle to remain in control of herself. “Know that you must have allies, Breha,” she insisted. “People out there who oppose the Empire. Have you considered speaking with them?” Her sister had no ties to the Rebel Alliance herself, and was clearly seeking to provide an answer.

“No, I do not. I cannot risk it because of Leia’s relation to him. I fear the leadership would take advantage of Leia in an attempt to get at Vader,” she stated. She looked at her sister again, allowing herself a few moments to calm her. “I can however, count on you now,” she said.

“…Yes,” she said after a long moment, smile returning to her face once more, though it seemed slightly… off. She could not particularly name a feeling for it, but Breha recognized that perhaps her sister was frightened or wary, which was understandable. “Of course. I can visit you and Leia…” she paused again, watching as a few busy-looking stormtroopers passing by their bench, and corrected, “Kieran, I mean. I will help with whatever you may need. Where is he?”

She sounded so wonderful and authentic about it all, that Breha had forgotten how much she missed the closeness and loyalty of family. “I appreciate it, really,” she told her. “I am not sure how long we can remain on Coruscant for. I’ve enrolled him at the Youth Academy for now, but it’s obvious he doesn’t like it very much.” It was an understatement of the year, she supposed, but she did not want to speak of the terrible morning she had earlier.

 "Genius,” Deara replied with an impressed nod of her head. “That’s such a brilliant idea. Right in the heart of the Empire. They would have never expected it.”

“Exactly why I decided upon starting here, rather than out in the Outer Rim.” That, and many of the far systems held a lack of necessities and activities; a boring place for a sad child. That, and at least Coruscant lacked the wild, unknown creatures or bandits of the frontiers.

“Well Mirax Ardellian,” she said with a flourish and a smile. “I will endeavor to do everything in my ability to help you.”

“Thank you, Deara,” she said gratefully, “You’ve no idea how much…” But then, Breha suddenly stopped, her breath seizing in her throat as it felt like she had been struck in the stomach. Her sister’s smiling face was not enough to curtail the feeling. She stared at her, a wary tilt of her head, and Deara’s smile slowly faded in confusion at her lack of response. Ice filled her veins quite instantly, as Breha realized something. “I never told you our surname.”

“…What?”

Her mouth felt dry as she stared at Deara with something akin to disbelief. “Not once,” she recalled, “Did I ever mention the name _Ardellian._ ”

“Yes, you did,” insisted Deara in a rush that confirmed the emerging suspicions. The worst suspicions possible. “You said it shortly after telling me your-”

But she was quickly interrupted as Breha stood up, panic in her eyes. “I did not!” she snapped, anger truly in her voice. This could not be happening, it could not be. “You said it yourself, Deara!” And suddenly, she was more aware that the pavilion around her had been cleared of shoppers and tourists. It had gone much too quiet for her liking, even the airspeeders over her head seemingly had gone quiet, traffic mitigated from the area. Why?!

Deara stood as well, hands held up towards her in a placating manner. “Breha, Breha, calm yourself.” No fondness was left in her voice, and it startled her.

“Tell me!” She insisted, though something truly horrible was forming in her mind, an idea so vile and unimaginable, she did not wish to think about it.

"I…” she hesitated, and that was enough to indict her in Breha’s eyes.

“How did you know?!” She exclaimed, and all of a sudden it felt like she was being watched. There was silence for a long time, her sister not replying, hand moving inside her dress’ pocket. The motion caught Breha’s eyes, and when her sister pulled out a recording device, along with what to be a commlink, it was like the world had been turned inside out once more.

“Standby,” her sister muttered into the comm, her voice laden with hesitation and disappointment.

"What is that?” She glanced up at Deara with a growing feeling of sickness. “Deara! What is that?! What have you done?!”

“I’m sorry, Breha,” she replied, and she looked back at her with a glint of hardness that had not previously been there before. “There is… a squadron of stormtroopers surrounding this area. Out of sight, but they would be on the scene within a moment’s notice.” Breha took a step back, but Deara held out an arm, “Imperial sharpshooters, higher up where you cannot see them. Blasters trained on you.”

She could not breathe, not even think. All she could think was that her sister had led her greatest enemies right to her. She had spoken freely to her about Leia, and her _name_. She told her where she was at school. She nearly trembled as she took another step backwards, tears filling her eyes. “How could you?” She asked, voice quiet. “Deara…” Another realization hit her then, and she voiced it. “You… You were the spy, all those months ago. You brought Vader’s attention to Alderaan.”

Her sister wasn’t sneering, nor smirking. She only looked… disappointed. “Yes,” was her simple response. “You know it as well as I do Breha,” she insisted then. “When Leia was younger, she displayed all the signs of a Force-sensitive. When she was frightened or in one of her tantrums… I noticed things would happen. Things I could not explain. I had no choice. I told him.” _Vader_. “And at his request I took her blood in secrecy.” It sounded like a confession more than anything.

Breha’s rage slipped back into her words, “No choice?! There is always a choice! Why?! Why would you do this?!” She knew that fighting nor fleeing would save her now, and would spend the remaining moments she had of life and freedom standing in front of a sister who had betrayed her.

Her sister was silent again, before she explained. “I... He came to me, Breha. While I was vacationing on Imperial Center about… a year after Leia was adopted. Vader was terrifying and I had no choice but to agree. He wanted me to watch Bail closely at first, but then he wanted… more.” She had been a spy for that long? Breha could only imagine what would have happened had she trusted her own sister with intelligence from the Rebels. “I had to tell him that I suspected Leia. I had to do it, I’m sorry. Or he would have killed me. I had no idea that you…”

“You revealed Leia to him! You’ve betrayed all of us!” She shouted, and Deara closely clutched her communicator

“You were knowingly raising the child of Darth Vader,” her voice came out cold, colder than Breha had ever heard and it _hurt_. “If anything, you betrayed the rest of us. And Alderaan in the process.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” Breha said with absolute disbelief.

“Think!” Deara shouted suddenly, anger and fear behind her words. “Bail had no business bringing her to our peaceful planet! How long did you think you’d be able to keep her from him?! He’s…” And she visibly shuddered, “He’s truly a monster, I’ve seen him and know how he conducts his matters.”

“Then why are you aiding him?!”  

“Because the Rebellion would be worse,” she stated plainly. “If we just… allow the Empire to go about its duties, we have no cause to worry. There’s been no conflict since the Clone Wars, save the Rebels. I don’t support the Empire fully, but the death toll only comes from resistance.” It was horrible, to hear these words of defeat and cynicism coming from her sister, but at this point nothing should have really surprised her anymore.

“We both know that’s not true,” she replied coldly, and out of disgust found she no longer had anything of importance to say to her sister. “You are wrong, and you will be on the losing side of history. Just as the Empire is.”

Deara gave a rueful smile, “Perhaps.” And then she paused, speaking into her communicator discreetly, a whispered phrase. “But not today. Forgive me, sister.” The moment she spoke, Breha did not even have to look behind her, but heard the hurried noises of armored footfalls rapidly approach her.

“Breha Organa!” Came one of the stormtroopers, as she turned her head slowly and saw them out of the corner of her vision. A flash of white surrounded her, and she was estimating, based on her limited vision, that there had to be five or six of them directly behind her, but no telling how many others surrounded the area, or as Deara had stated before, above her. “You are hereby under arrest for treason against the Empire! Move your hands on top of your head and get down on the ground! Now! Or we will open fire!” _Alive or dead by any means._

“Breha,” her sister urged, and she slowly turned her attention back to Deara, who looked beseechingly at her. “Just surrender, sister,” she begged of her. “Tell what you know of the Rebel Alliance and come forth with your crimes. Hand Leia over, tell them where she is.” The implication is that they would find her with or without Breha’s assistance. She did not respond. “You don’t have to die today, and… perhaps if you did this, there would be a chance you would not have to die another day too.” Breha only stared coldly, not even bothering to hide her tears.

“I can’t,” she said. “Never.”

She could never betray Leia like that, for the idea was so reprehensible to Breha that she never truly considered it. They came closer to her, likely to begin to force her to the ground so they could place restraints around her wrists and lead her to be tortured by the Empire. She could not be captured, she suddenly decided. Alive, at least. It was horrifying, to realize these things in the last moments.

_My love, they must always remain separated. Master Yoda told me so._

_What did he say, Bail? Why not also give us the boy? He would have been cared for and loved as much as his sister._

_The Emperor or Vader might sense them if they were together, he said. Their presence would be significant for any trained Sith._ _Leia and Luke must be kept protected and safe. They can never know, for they will be the only hope the Galaxy will have in the future._

_Vader can’t know, Bail. He can’t. These poor children have such a burden on their shoulders._

_He will not. We will do our part to make sure of it._

She could not be captured alive, for Vader would rip all of her knowledge of the boy out of her mind. He would sense it and discover he had two children, and the Galaxy would be doomed. She thought of her sweet daughter, how it would be cowardly and selfish of Breha to leave her alone.

_But I don’t have a choice._

Whether she surrendered to the stormtroopers or not, Leia would be left without a mother. Even if by some miraculous outcome that she lived through the inevitable interrogation and arrest, she would never be allowed to see Leia again. But the likelihood of Breha getting out of this alive was so abysmally low, she supposed it did not matter.

"Final warning! Hands on your head!”

It was looking inevitable that the girl would end up in her father’s custody, despite their efforts at trying to keep her hidden. The thought filled her with so much sorrow and dread, but she knew it was no longer an option to consider otherwise. Leia would end up with Darth Vader, but despite it, Breha had surprisingly not lost hope.

_By saving the boy, perhaps someday… It will save Leia as well._

She would not let Vader find out about his son and the lone Jedi Master. Considering the alternative, her decision was easy by comparison to make. It happened so quickly, and yet, so slowly that it felt like it took forever to happen. Breha, in a quick motion, had taken a moment to breathe, and remember the remnants of her beautiful family. She reached, underneath her dress’ skirt, where she had recently taken to carrying a blaster of her own. She grabbed it, and spun around hurriedly, striking one of the stormtroopers in the chest. Breha took the shot. And was immediately met by their reactive return fire. Her sister may have cried out for her, but she did not hear.

When Breha Organa lay dying, blaster bolts striking her collapsed body on the ground, she thought of Leia. Not the bad memories, but of the possibility that she would one day live a happy life free of tyranny. The last thing she saw of this world was the sight of the doll, which had fallen next to her, looking so much like her little girl that she may have found some comfort in her last moments.

_May the Force be with you, Leia. Be strong, little one. They cannot take your light. I know you won’t ever let them._

* * *

 

She sat in the back of the transport speeder, gray cap held in her lap, feet dangling off the seat as her height prevented Leia from fully being able to touch the ground. She was quiet, withdrawn, and refused to look up at the other beings in the transport with her. It seemed like they were all looking at her, and she continued to look down at her feet. Fear and anxiety were bubbling in her heart, because all Leia could think was that her mother had gotten angry and deliberately had not come back. She deserved it after all, and if she saw her mother once she got home, Leia would have to apologize with all her heart.

She thought she knew her way back, though even as she climbed out of the speeder, touching back down on the streets of CoCo Town, she felt so small in such a big place without her mother with her, especially that despite going the same way each day for school, it was a whole different thing to try and navigate by herself. Coruscant was big and loud, and so very different from the relaxed cities of Alderaan. Her heart clenched when she thought about her home planet. Maybe someday, Leia thought, once she was safe to be herself again, she could go back. She missed the comforting familiarity of her home and her father most of all. She sighed, grip tightening on her hat as she walked on the streets herself, anxiously looking out for the buildings and other landmarks that struck her as familiar.  

She remembered she had to turn to the right, and quickly sped up her pace. The sun had begun to be blotted out by heavier-looking storm clouds, and she’d heard it was supposed to rain in the early evening. She nearly ran into a woman, and hurriedly apologized, attempting to move around her.

“Not lost are you, boy? Do you need any help?” She asked her, and while Leia was taught to not judge on appearances; she looked rather… dirty. Her face unwashed, her clothes rough, but she seemed to be nice to her anyway, giving her a smile. Leia however, did not stop to talk with her.

“No,” she said, not stopping to turn back to her. It was best to not speak to people she did not know. “Thank you though. I have to go.” And the woman must have said something else to her, but Leia was already gone down the street, heart racing when she saw the familiar complex that signified their home.

She raced inside, nearly on the verge of running, though she could not explain why. She took one of the lifts up and up, recalling the room number in her head so she would not forget it. She reached the door to their dome-shaped apartment, preparing to dig in her pockets for her identity chip, as her mother had registered both of theirs to act as the entry key. But when Leia got to the door… it was already unlocked.

“…Mama?” She called, and slowly stepped inside, door easily sliding open. She gasped when she saw the state of their small home. It was… Everything was tossed around or overturned, small pieces of furniture nearly torn apart, clothes spread around flippantly. It was like a storm had come through their home while Leia was gone. She stepped over damaged pieces, glass from the windows broken. She dropped her hat carelessly, kicking it away from her with an angry huff. But she was scared too, wrapping her arms around herself as she approached her mother’s room.

She wondered if they were soon going to move somewhere else, and perhaps that was the reason their home was in tatters. Yes, that must be why, even thought everything inside of Leia screamed _bad_. She knocked upon her mother’s door, “Mother?” Where else would she be? No answer. She waited. And then tried again, with a more forceful knock. “I… I’m very sorry for what I said,” the girl said. “It was mean, and I was mean. I love you, I don’t hate you.” With still no response, Leia activated the switch beside the door and watched the door slide up… With her mother nowhere to be seen in her bedroom. Though her room was as torn apart as the outside; bed covers removed and tossed, floorboards stripped away.

What had happened? And where was her mother? It only confirmed Leia’s very real fear that she had upset her so much that she did not care to return. She had that feeling inside of her again; that way she felt after Papa died and she felt alone. She was alone. She slowly trudged in the opposite direction of her room, noticing that it too was picked apart, though not as much as the rest of their apartment.

She didn’t know what came over her, but she eventually just curled up in on herself, not even on her bed, but beside it, laying amongst the messiness of all the items. She was sure that she had to come back at some point, right? But it didn’t stop the panic and terror from quickly growing, and Leia sobbed brokenly, nearly trembling from her misery and panic. _Mommy, do you really hate me? Come back, please come back!_ Leia was alone.

But not quite.

_I am here._

No.

_RUN._

She bolted up suddenly from her position of laying on the floor, and wiped her face of tears, for she had heard something coming down the hall. Boots. But it wasn’t… him. No, but there were voices, and Leia stood, panting as she tried to figure out what to do. She could not run out the door, as they were coming from that direction! She eyed her bed, and in fear, went to kneel to crawl underneath it. Her eyes was level with her pillow, and she remembered something. _Blaster._ Her pillow had been undisturbed thankfully, and the little girl shakily grabbed the tiny blaster Antilles had given her, that she had hidden there for when she had to attend school in the uniform.

Blaster in hand, Leia ducked back down, climbing back under the bed, stilling herself once she heard the main door of their apartment open. She held back a terrified whimper, clamping a hand over her mouth as two sets up footsteps clanked throughout the apartment.

“Wow,” a male voice exclaimed, slightly altered due to what had to be a helmet of some kind. “The boys did a number on this place already. Why are we back?”

His partner answered, also sounding male, “It is our orders to make sure they didn’t miss anything.” And he made what sounded like an arrogant laugh, “You know how incompetent the Coruscant-based garrison is. Vader knows this, and he’ll be here himself within minutes to confer with us.” Oh no. The man sounded like he might have kicked something without care, “Who knows? I’m willing to wager they did look over something in here.”

“Did they find the kid yet?” The other asked, and Leia, listening closely to their footsteps, swallowed, and decided to inch forward, slowly peeking out to try and get a look of whoever was in their apartment. She nearly gasped when she saw them; two stormtroopers, but they were unlike any stormtrooper she had seen. They wore all-black armor, and it made they seem even more dangerous and scary to her. Their blasters were out, and Leia pulled herself back under, hand tightening on her own.

“No,” one of the black stormtroopers said, “After they killed Organa, they couldn’t find a trace of her.” Leia frowned at that, wondering why they were talking about her father right now. All she knew was that she had to get out of here, the knowledge that Darth Vader was close, close enough to touch down right here in minutes was terrifying! All her inner feelings were telling her was to run as far and fast as she could.

"Well, if she comes here then, we’ll be ready for her. And we’ll be promoted for this, you know.” She waited, until she heard them move once more, continuing their searching. Luckily enough for her, the troopers passed her room in disinterest, instead choosing to re-investigate Breha’s room first.

They would find her, if she stayed here for too long. They’d look under her bed, and yell at her in those scary, dark masks (that reminded her too much of Vader’s), and they’d pull her out, and capture her! Leia’s mission was to find her mother and warn her of the dangers in coming back home. Once they were fully rummaging in her mother’s room, Leia began to emerge from underneath her bed, blaster held tightly, as she silently walked forward, eyes focused on the door.

She stopped, just to the side of her mother’s bedroom door, when she heard their conversation. “I can’t believe Organa attacked one of the garrisons,” he said, and that made Leia pause in confusion. Papa had never attacked anyone like that. What was he…? “Still, I’m surprised that a former queen had the nerve to do it.”

“Yeah, but the Rebel scum deserved what she got after that.” _She?_

“As all of them do. A blaster barrage. That’s how justice should be dispensed. By firing squad; she was too dangerous and too well-connected anyway to be kept alive. Probably would have somehow bought a trial in her favor.”

No. Her mother was no longer… Leia wanted to scream, because all of what she kept locked inside her was happening again. No. NO! She shook; with sadness and rage. Her father and now her…

_The last thing I said to her was that I hated her._

Leia’s face reflected her pain, and she screamed inwardly. So loudly inside that she was sure Darth Vader would be able to hear her. She did not care any longer. Who cared? She let out a soundless sob, fist clenching by her side, and what snapped her out of it was the surprised exclamations of the stormtroopers. She opened her eyes, not even realizing they had been shut, and passed the door quickly. They had turned around, examining a sudden crack that had splintered the wood of Breha Organa’s armoire.

She hurried silently, and once she slipped past the front door, she was running. She did not know where to, but she knew that any place was better now than the one back there. She sprinted back down and back onto the streets. The sky had darkened overhead, and the first few droplets of rain had started to fall.

He was here, he was coming for her, and Leia had no one left to save her from him. _I HATE YOU,_ she thought suddenly, cries finally escaping her mouth, noises of pure misery and desolation.

It wasn’t a good idea to have spoken to him in her mind again. _Child, it is the will of the Force. Do not resist. I feel you. I am here._

She didn’t reply, wanting to scream that she didn’t want him, but she did not have the energy to do so. She wanted her father, with his big smiles and good stories, she wanted Captain Antilles, with his sense of humor and wit, and she wanted her mother, who loved her no matter what she had done or said. Why did good people have to die? The child wondered this as she ran aimlessly through Coruscant’s busy streets. She didn’t think it was fair or just at all that such good people ended up dying while bad people lived good lives.

_You only delay the inevitable. You are meant to be with me._

Close… He was close that her whole body shuddered with fear. Her head hurt once more, and Leia was terrified, looking around her for any sign of his tall form, his heavy breathing. His weapon that he had used to kill so many.

_Please… leave me alone._

Overwhelmed, Leia slumped beside a random building and curled up once more, already soaked by the rain. She cried and cried, knowing that her time had come and he was there. _I want Mommy, I want Daddy! HELP ME!_ Her mind was turmoil, her distress palpable as she heaved out her sobs.

_I am your father. And I am here. You will be safe with me. Enough of this now._

A hand laid upon her shoulder and Leia nearly jumped, looking up with slightly blurry vision due to the water, but it was not Vader standing in front of her, but rather, the woman she had seen earlier. The dirty one. Though, she supposed it was unkind to think of her like that.

"Kid?” The woman inquired, to which Leia didn’t reply. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

Leia did not know what to say. She supposed she looked like she was in a lot of trouble; sobbing like she was, her cadet uniform drenched in water. She looked up at her and replied, voice small and shaky. “I want to leave,” she blurted out. “Coruscant. I want to leave. Any planet is good.”

“Don’t you have any parents?” The woman asked, though she didn’t write her completely off, which to Leia was a small chance.

“No,” she said simply, though it certainly didn’t hide the pain in her voice. “I don’t have any money,” she said honestly, “B-But if you have a ship, I can work very hard even though I’m small.”

The woman considered her a moment, and then smiled, which Leia guessed was supposed to be a friendly one. Though, there was something else, another bad feeling in the pit in her stomach about this woman. But she ignored it. Anything was better than waiting for him. “You’re in luck, boy. My crew and I are heading to the Outer Rim right now if you’d like to join us.”

“Where in the Outer Rim?”

“Tatooine. We have a little business to take care of. You can help us with that.”

Leia hesitated for a long time, before agreeing with a nod. “Yes, it’s a pretty place,” she lied. No, in all honesty, from what she had studied of Tatooine, it was a deserted and awful place full of bounty hunters and a lot of crime. Maybe it would be the perfect place for her. “I’ll do it.” The little girl said.

The woman, with a large smile, exclaimed, “Wonderful! Let us hurry now, kid. Or we’re going to be late.” Leia did not like when the woman seized her arm, but allowed it, even if her grip was slightly too rough and tight. Her pace was very fast as well, winding through a bunch of smaller side streets, Leia having to sometimes jog or outright run in order to match her steps. Leia watched the woman with interest as she seemed to know her way around here very well. She glanced around often too, for maybe she was as scared as stormtroopers as Leia was.

Finally, they came upon a mid-level landing platform, with what appeared to be a rusty, beaten down, old ship. Leia’s nose crinkled, but she would not complain about anything, not when she would be getting away. She wiped her face on her sleeve, no more tears to give at the moment. The woman led her close to the entrance of the ship, a large boarding ramp attached. “You wait right here, sweetheart,” she said to her, to which she simply nodded, only reminded of her mother. The woman hurried inside the ship and Leia was left alone to watch a few of the crewmen unloading crates.

She would not mind doing that, she decided. Especially if it got her mind off how she was feeling. If she could feel helpful, she would. She watched, absentmindedly making an imaginary pattern with her foot to keep herself calm. When a sudden scream caught her ears, Leia’s head jolted up to see… a child. About the same age or maybe a little older than her. He was screaming, tears rolling down his face, dressed in only a few pieces of stained clothing. Makeshift belt around his waist, he darted forward off the ship, and Leia froze.

"Boy, knock it off! You’re okay, you’re okay…” A man yelled, and they caught him from scrambling down the ramp, and another man… While the child was thrashing, he produced what appeared to be some type of needle, and pressed it against his skin. Leia watched in horror, as he began to stop moving, his screams dying down until he fell asleep and went completely still. The man picked him up once more, and then… saw that she was watching over the scene.

“Damn.” He cursed, and the woman from before trailed after him, following his gaze. They were both looking at her. Nausea swirled in her stomach.

“I-I’m leaving,” Leia declared pitifully, hoping that her voice sounded strong and commanding. She started to take a step back.

“Why?” The woman asked her, a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes. “You’ve got nowhere to go, boy.” She paused, studying him intently. “And no one that cares about you.”

“I’m leaving!” She repeated once more, panic filling her voice.

“No, you aren’t,” the woman replied, all previous kindness replaced by an evil that Leia had not experienced. “You said you’d work for us. A man’s only good as his promises.”

“You… you kidnapped that boy," Leia said with a moment of realization. The man turned, bringing the unconscious boy back inside the ship. Leia had previously tucked away her blaster in her belt loop like Antilles had showed her. "You won't touch me!" She exclaimed, and drew her blaster on the adults, her hands shaking as she pointed it at the woman, whose hands rose in a gentle motion. 

"Put it down, kid, you don't even know how to use that," the woman said slowly, and Leia was filled with so much anger and fear. She recalled what Antilles had told her about the blaster.  _You don't have to kill someone to stop them from coming after you_. But even so, the woman tensed and fell silent as Leia glared at her, changing her aim from where she had the blaster pointed at her leg, to her head. Her hand trembled and the woman's eyes flashed with panic. They were child-snatchers, and they hurt kids. "Put it down," the woman repeated with a bit of uncertainty. If good people died, Leia thought, why couldn't bad people? It didn't feel real as the small child coldly stared down the woman and pulled the trigger of her blaster at her head. 

_Click._

The blaster hadn't fired, only leaving Leia with a feeling of horror and shame of what she had been about to do. Immediately, she was seized from behind by strong arms, the blaster ripped out of her hands as she screamed, struggling against the man that had a grip on her. 

Another man that emerged from the ship sneered, "Safety's on, kiddo. And by work, she means you'll end up working on Tatooine. The Hutts are in need of small fingers that can work and clean the gears. And if you know Jabba at all, he doesn't like to pay for them." They hurt kids, and they sold them into slavery. 

"Let go!" Leia shouted instantly, snarling the command as the man who had grabbed her. She struggled to get free, and when it was clear that the man behind her had gotten too much of a good grip, she screamed. As loud as she could. She screamed and kicked, "Someone help me! Please!"

"You tried to kill me, you little brat!" The woman exclaimed with outrage, glaring heatedly at her. "You would have killed me!" Leia only cried. 

“Shut the boy up, now. We gotta get going.” He lifted her into the air, and clamped a large, dirty hand over her mouth. And she was enraged. Her screams were muffled, but Leia did the only thing she could think of in self-defense. She bit down, hard, upon the man’s hand, arms coming up to tear his hand off her mouth. He let out a curse, and unceremoniously dropped Leia on the ground, but quickly overcame it in an attempt to grab her again.

“NO!” She shouted, and kicked at him, snarling her defiance, trying to scramble away from him. The woman and the man at the entrance to the ship hurriedly joined the man. She kicked him, hard, lashing out in any way she could to avoid having the same fate as the boy she had just seen.       

“Damn boy!” hissed one of the men, who painfully grabbed her arm, while the woman grabbed her other side to prevent her from moving. “Little animal. Maybe you belong with the sand people after all?” He called for assistance, Leia seeing another one of the syringes being handed over to him.

She felt something all of a sudden, a presence, that made her look in one direction with terror. But her head was forced back, filthy hands on her face as the man jabbed the needle into her arm, liquid from it injecting into her body. “No! No, no, no…” But she was pleading for something else too, something the evil people around her did not see until it was too late.

The woman ran a hand over her forehead like she was exhausted. “Can’t wait till I retire. Jabba should just round up jawas or something. Though I suppose he thinks humans are entertaining.”

Leia was falling fast, kicks dying down as she began to feel so drowsy and tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. “No… No…” Her jumbled words fell on deaf ears. “Please…” The woman simply gave her a cruel smile, before suddenly, the man who had injected her with the serum was gasping desperately, grasping at his throat in a feeble attempt to breathe. Leia herself couldn’t breathe, because… she knew what was happening, head lolling to the side. Her sight was blurry, but she knew what was happening. The child wanted to sob knowing she could do nothing to fight it.

"What the…?!” The man was lifted into the air, his body spasms so brutal, that Leia felt like she might be ill. Soon, he crumped to the ground in a disgusting heap, as footsteps approached the landing platform, that familiar breathing filling the space. The slavers, her would-be captors all scrambled to their feet, desperately looking for a weapon. No… No…

“It’s… Vader?!” One exclaimed, as he came into view, rage radiating off him so profoundly that Leia wanted to curl up, fall asleep, and never wake up. She whimpered.

"You have made a grave error,” Darth Vader said, his deep voice penetrating, even with her on the verge of falling asleep. Leia could feel him looking directly at her.  There was boiling anger and rage there, one that chilled and petrified her. “And for that, each and every one of you will die tonight. Slowly.” He stalked forward, boots heavy against the ground and black cape flowing behind his robotic body.

“Y-you’re surrounded!” One man cried, grabbing a blaster from his belt loop. “There are twenty of us, and one of you!”

Vader tilted his head, as if in thought. And Leia felt danger. So much danger that her eyes fell shut trying to block it out, her head weakly shaking. “All I am surrounded by is fear and _dead men_.”

He ignited his red lightsaber, and Leia knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?!! Another Chapter?! :O But this came so fast, because Darth Vader really writes himself and it was so much fun tbh to write the first part of this. This was originally supposed to delve into the full Reunion (TM), but it would get so outrageously long, so I've decided to cut it where I did. Thank you so much for everyone's lovely comments/kudos! Enjoy!
> 
> Just a friendly warning for some more advanced violence in the beginning. Still canon-typical, but I'd thought I'd tell you it's pretty violent.

Unlike his Master, Vader was normally not one to torture and kill for the pleasure of it, for he killed out of necessity, efficiency, and order. But it was more of a haze than anything, his actions led by his rage and the roaring in his ears. The Force had felt triumphant the moment he had landed on Coruscant, their connection the strongest it had been since Leia had escaped from Alderaan. He could feel her anger and her pain; as a Sith Lord it pleased him, but as a father, it made him only more intent on reaching her. _She will not manage to escape this time_.

None of that mattered at the moment, for his pride and feeling of victory had been momentarily ripped apart by the sheer knowledge that _slavers_ had almost taken his girl. They had placed their _filthy_ hands on her, they had dared to even consider taking her. And they would pay in blood for that. Leia had come so close to sharing the fate of both her father and grandmother, and perhaps if Vader had been feeling a more rational mood, he would have noted how strange that fate seemed to be with a bitter irony.

But he was not.

Twenty men, if the slaver was to be believed. Hardly a challenge when they were undisciplined and fearful. Several swarmed the platform and the Dark Side shifted around him in a strong manifestation of his own emotions. He felt powerful, guided further by the sight of his little daughter lying unconscious on the ground, _forced_ asleep by an unknown drug. He was enraged. _I will NOT lose her. Not again and not ever._ And as he began to cut down the slavers, blaster shots reflected by his lightsaber, Vader knew it was both a justification and a vow. He stepped forward, stride quick and purposeful, slaughtering the men who so foolhardily attempted to attack him. Too easy.

With a wave of his hand, he lifted three all at once, their blasters crumpling to the floor. “Please! Please I-!” Their pleas met deaf ears, for Vader had run out of patience and had no mercy for any of them. They would not have given his child mercy. No, they would have drugged her again if she awoke, transported her to a planet in the less-patrolled Outer Rim, and forced her into servitude. For whomever would pay the most for her. He was well-aware (from both personal experience and policy) of the treatment of slaves, not to mention the added dangers of what might happen to young women and girls who were taken. He snapped the men’s necks with a crush of his fist, and took perverse satisfaction in the way they all struggled. Their necks had not been broken completely, as Vader wanted to savor their long deaths. Rather, they had been moved at angle that allowed them to _feel_ their forthcoming deaths. He tossed the bodies aside, a _crack_ sounding as the men hit the ship’s hull.

More of them came from inside the ship, as they were the last reinforcements. He was far-gone in his rage, second-nature to slash at one of their chests with his lightsaber, while lifting another with his free hand. He killed and took pleasure in it, took pleasure in stepping over writhing bodies of those who would not die for another several minutes. He took pleasure in ripping off the closing entrance to the ship, and using the Force to drag out the woman who had been trying to escape the slaughter. The same woman who had been leaning over Leia moments before he arrived. The screams had died down, both from her and her dying crewmen; replaced with pitiful whimpering and the whispers for mercy. Cowards.

She was dragged close to him, her whole body shuddering as he meant to impale her on his lightsaber he held towards her. But he stopped, his attention falling back on Leia’s unconscious body, and the fog cleared from his head. His lightsaber extinguished as he placed it back on his belt, and instead gripped the woman’s throat tightly with his hand, lifting her to his height. He physically wrapped his hand around her neck, and restrained his desire to put killing pressure. Not yet. “Tell me,” he said, voice threatening and promising her death. “What drug was administered to the child?”

She could barely speak, and she struggled in his grasp, legs no longer touching the ground. “Hypnocane!” She cried, “Small dose, nothing l-lethal or with any lasting effects. We didn’t want to kill the children!” No, what they desired to do was to produce slaves by abducting younglings off the streets. With an air of disgust, he tossed her to the floor without care, watching as the woman sputtered for air desperately.

"What was your involvement with the child?” He asked, and Vader was her judge, jury, and executioner. He loomed over her threateningly, watching as she feebly attempted to crawl away from him. There would be no escape for her. When there was no response, save a wheezing cough, he pressed forward and ordered, “Speak.”

"Lord Vader, please!” She begged like the worthless coward she was. He knew for a fact the only thing in the Galaxy lower than a Rebel terrorist was a slaver. But that had been her last mistake, and he grew tired of her. Without warning, he dove inside of her mind with the Force, and repeated the question in her mind, his prodding brutal and without pause, intent on receiving his answer. He read her thoughts and memories as they fluttered to the surface without hesitation. The weak-minded were easily read and manipulated. She may had been screaming, but Vader read her stream of consciousness without difficulty.

_Human youngling, kind of risky though… looks like a student of that academy. Where is he running to so quickly? Looks like a good fit … Follow him, look nice, boss said the little ones usually trust women more anyway…  I’ll bring him in. Alone, no mother in sight, weak, vulnerable, he’s crying... Little brat! How dare you?! … Sleep tight, kid, you’ll need the damn rest where you’re going … What the hell is that?! … Maker help us all … STOP IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP PLEASE CAN’T TAKE IT HELP ME._

He withdrew from her mind, and the woman laid broken on the ground, pressure on her weak mind forcing her to curl up, hands over her head as she shook from the trauma. Without another pause, he lifted her once more with the Force, forcing her to look upon him despite her mental injuries. He wondered perhaps if she could still see him clearly, or if her glassy eyes were a sign that she was on the verge of a vegetative state. And darkly, he truly considered for a moment allowing her as the last survivor to live, for this means of existence might have been a worse punishment than a quick death.

But he quickly decided against it, wanting to end this and get rid of all loose ends. He moved behind her, her body still suspended in the air. This was justice for both him and his daughter. “You are not worth any more of my time,” he stated coldly, and his lightsaber reignited, Vader piercing it through her chest in a quick motion, and she let out a voiceless scream, a choked grunt, far gone in her head, though Vader knew her suffering was immense. He watched a few more moments, before pulling his lightsaber away, her body falling once he ripped his attention from her.  

With the slavers dealt with, bodies strewn across the platform, dying men’s sounds echoing in his ears, Vader once more deactivated his lightsaber and reattached it to his belt. He immediately turned and strode over towards Leia, slowly kneeling beside her unconscious, small form. And she really was small, he decided. Had she been standing, she wouldn’t have even met the height of his waist. It was the first time he had been allowed to truly look upon her, for Alderaan had been fraught with battle and urgency. She was…

 _Beautiful. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted._  

Everything he had been denied. He looked at her still face, and from that moment Vader had a new purpose, one that was not just to wallow in his pain and suffering and obey his Master’s whims. His daughter had taken her first breath when he thought she had not made it into this world. She had said her first words and taken her first steps in the grasp of liars and thieves. She was his now, and he would see the beginning of many new firsts. He would see her first time at wielding a lightsaber, her first time at demonstrating her rightful power that was inside her. He would see her strike down the Emperor beside him. _This is what had been promised to me_ , Vader thought righteously, _it is everything that I deserve._ All in good time. He had all the time in the world now.

He would have preferred his daughter had been awake for their first true encounter, and he, with both great care and restrained gentleness, let his presence sweep over her mind. She was quite far under from the effects of the hypnocane, but he could feel her emotions. She had been greatly afraid, something that reminded him of the subdued anger still inside of him, but had stood against the slavers, and as he was remembering from the woman’s mind, pointed a blaster at her head with the intent to kill. He was filled with immense pride, for he had no doubts that Leia would take to Sith teachings easily. From what he had been able to abstract from her data files from her previous life on Alderaan, her early schooling life had been a success. She was not only driven for her age, but quick to learn.

He almost regretted killing the woman now, for he should have allowed his daughter to finish what she had wanted to do. She should have been the one to kill her for the wrongs she had suffered tonight.

_Have no fear, my daughter. When you awake, you will be safe._

It was with a bit of reluctance that he decided to let the drug run its natural course. Partly for ease of securing Leia without her resistance, but also because Vader believed it best for her to rest. He studied her face for a few more moments, anger resurfacing at her short hair. Her plan had failed, and now Breha Organa was dead. He was slightly irritated that he had not been able to interrogate her, but he supposed it did not matter very much anymore now that he had Leia. While his Master would be disappointed by the death of someone who had ties to the Rebel Alliance, he would have to remind him that the Rebels were hardly a threat; simply an annoyance. They were underfunded, lacking support and resources, and Vader would continue to weed them out as he scoured the Galaxy for remaining Jedi.

 _Your failure is complete, Obi-Wan_ , he thought. _You were wise to try and hide her from me, but now everything will fall into place as it should be._ And once he found his former Master, who he knew to be alive out there somewhere, Vader would bring her along to show her the man who had ruined their lives and they would savor his demise together. Wasting no more time, he carefully lifted Leia in his arms, noting the gray uniform that distinguished her as a student. It checked out with the records his ISB agents had dug up on the two Ardellians, tracking the residence and school. How could the idiots at that school not recognize her? He so tired of incompetence.

He shifted Leia to one strong arm, cradling her closely to his chest. With his free hand, Vader pulled out his communicator. “Captain,” he spoke to the leader of one of his garrisons, who was not far from his very location. “Send a shuttle to these coordinates to receive me,” he ordered. “If there is not a medical droid onboard, you will answer to me.” Vader was not about to put the safety of his daughter on the words of a slaver. Leia would need to be examined, partly to be certain she had been telling the truth about the drug, but also for anything that might have occurred to her in the last few months.

"Yes, Sir!” was the response. “Anything else?”

“Contact palace staff and make sure that my place of residence is prepared for my arrival.” There was many planets he despised (his home world of Tatooine being high on the list), but Coruscant was among them, and the palace the Emperor so graciously had commissioned for him following the end of the Clone Wars, he hardly used. But Vader did not want to bring Leia to his Master just yet. No, he would need to speak with her first. He paused, before adding, “They must have suitable living chambers prepared next to my own.”

“I… Sir?”

His voice seemed to dip lower. “I am not here to answer your questions, Captain. Do as I have said. Tell them I expect at the very least a bed and suitable facilities. As if you were preparing it for a superior officer. But be sure it can be secured from the outside.” He owed his subordinate no explanation, of course. He did not wish to treat the child like a prisoner, but he did not want Leia, once she awoke, to leave and wander the hallways of his palace without him with her. “I will most displeased if it is unfinished.”         

“It will be done, Lord Vader!” replied the Captain, and Vader knew that many would have complained of the massive time crunch, but the men of the Empire could move very quickly when given the right incentives.  

“See that it is,” was his final word, before he disconnected from his communicator. He turned with Leia in his arms, the heavy hiss of his breathing being the only sound, as the slavers must have died off by now. Satisfied, Vader started off, passing the entrance of the ship, but stopped. He sensed something, more of a presence remaining on the ship. His anger burned hot once more, as he stepped inside the ship, shielding the girl by angling his body to the side. He stepped ominously, following the presence he felt. How had he missed it? None of the slavers could be allowed to live.

He followed the feeling, whispers of the Force guiding him to a bolted down blast door in the hold of the ship, accessible only by proper identification. It was not a problem for him, as he simply raised his hand and crushed the control panel, actively disabling the door controls, and watched as it slid open, preparing himself by bringing out the hilt of his lightsaber.

Small gasps sounded once the door open and Vader froze. It was not slavers still on the ship as he thought, but several pairs of curious and frightened eyes looking upon him. Younglings, and there were many of them. They all shared that horrified expression of slaves, timid and he could feel their fear in waves. They didn’t speak, likely too afraid to (or perhaps drugged like Leia), while some were locked in restraints, others only huddled in the corner. Most of them were alien younglings, unsurprisingly. But there were a few humans as well, likely orphans with no place to go. Some of them shared a resemblance to his own daughter, and Vader decided to speak, rather than simply walk away with no word.

“Your captors have been dealt with,” he stated dispassionately, letting his grip fall off his lightsaber. He did not particularly care one way or the other, as it was not his job nor predilection to deal with kidnapped children except his own. The Emperor however, would look disapprovingly on him if Vader had not taken it upon himself to at least tell them this fact. He did not have to handle it, nor even care about it, but at least look concerned. If it looked good for the function of the Empire and the sympathy of the people, he was encouraged to do it, even though they both knew that sympathy and he were opposing forces. “You may leave at your own discretion.” He told them firmly, “Though, stormtroopers will arrive here soon that may aid you if you wish.”

For a moment, none of the younglings moved. He knew his suit was intimidating to even grown adults, never mind children, but after a moment they seemed to get the message, quickly scurrying up like little rodents. He had more important matters to attend to, rather than watch them attempt to lift one of the drugged children out. He did not help, but merely turned on his heel and strode out of the ship.

He met the squadron of stormtroopers outside on the platform, as they had already begun to clear it of the numerous bodies. He walked, again holding his daughter with both hands, as he approached the Captain waiting by his personal Lambda-class shuttle. It was a welcome sight and he was eager to get Leia on it. 

“My Lord,” the stormtrooper greeted with a nod of his head, attention falling to the child, and he took a step back. “You’ve found your-!” He paused, seemingly unsure if even mentioning her was a wise idea. “Congratulations, Sir.”                                                                                 

 “Yes,” he said, writing him off with a simple response. “I hope for your sake, Captain, that you managed to secure a droid. She has been drugged and I wish to verify her health.”

"Drugged?” The trooper asked in confusion, but did not press him for any answers, “And of course, it has been done as you’ve asked. It is waiting on the shuttle now.” Vader held high expectations, which often were not met by the various men under his command, but there were times where they served him well and efficiently.                                                                                                    

“Good,” he said. He began to walk forward, before casually adding another item to his Captain’s list. “This ship had been previously owned by slavers. There are abducted younglings in the hold.” The Captain looked towards the direction, where a few small heads were poking out curiously, slowly beginning to crawl out of their wretched conditions. “I leave them in the hands of your capable squadron,” Vader said, “Do be certain that the Empire treats them well.”

“Damn slavers,” he muttered, grip tightening on his blaster. “It’s on my honor. We’ll make sure they get home safe, My Lord.”

He did not give him another response, merely a slight tilt of his head in acknowledgment, before he stepped up into the shuttle, a few remaining troopers stationed on it. He said nothing to them, but did not need to, for they already knew where he wanted to go. As the shuttle began to take off, he set Leia carefully down on a prepared table.

He nodded his consent towards the medical droid, and stepped to the side, still looming closely by her, arms folded over his chest. The droid brought out a syringe in order to properly review Leia’s blood and the amount of the drug in it. He watched as the droid ran numbers through a nearby machine. It felt like a very long time had passed, medical tools being stowed away once more before the droid spoke.

It stated, voice stoic as all pre-programmed droid modulators were, “Medically, the child is healthy. Slightly underweight.” He bristled at that, and with no surprise, his temper spiked a little. Now that his daughter was with him, he would be certain that she was properly fed and taken care of. As her Master, he would be strict, but she would not want for anything. Organa had not died slowly enough. “Underweight, but lacking no vitamins or nutrients. Blood pressure, normal. However…detection of foreign substance in the body.”

“Yes,” he stated, “What drug is it?”

“0.28 % dilution of the anesthetic drug, hypnocane.” So, she had been telling the truth after all. “A weaker version than the drug used in advanced medical operations.”

“How long before she awakens?

“The dosage, even diluted, was improperly calculated for someone of her height and weight. Current prediction is 3.56 hours before the drug leaves her system.” He did not reply, merely looking back over at Leia. While he knew that it was wise to allow her to sleep, he was eager to see her awake and alert; to speak with her and _make_ her understand. She would have to. Vader ignored the presence of the stormtroopers, silent in his usual brooding way. It was well into the evening now, the rain coming down heavier, droplets splattering over the top of his shuttle. He made note to arrange for fresh clothes to arrive for Leia as well.

Soon enough, the shuttle was making its way down the avenues of the Palace District, towards the tower that belonged to him. It was the second-tallest building on Coruscant, only bested by the grandeur and the size of the Imperial Palace. He held no sentimentality or desire for it however, its imposing, black, structure towering over all surrounding buildings. Vader himself only used a handful of rooms in its massive halls, occasionally tinkering with his modified TIEs in the hangar, if he had the time. Which he often did not. Most of its space belonged to the numerous staff and security members who got paid for doing nothing most of the time. A waste of resources and space in all honesty, and the day he became Emperor, he would either see it demolished or give it to his daughter if she wished for it. He suddenly had a legacy to pass on, and it was thrilling to think of it.

They landed in the connected hangar, a mixture of the staff with a few of the security men standing by as his shuttle stopped, its door opening with a hiss. Vader stepped out with Leia in his arms once more and could sense their fear and unease, for it had been almost a whole year since he’d been on the planet at all. For the first few years after the founding of the Empire, his Master had wanted him to be here for the festivities and frivolities of Empire Day, but relented when it was made clear Vader served his purpose better elsewhere. He no longer had to attend any celebrations, which only made his appearance here all the rarer.

“At ease,” he said to the staff, many of whom were young women from Coruscant who had likely been employed to upkeep, repair, or protect his palace. Some of the women were clearly trained in the Imperial military for security and combat, but Vader assumed that few of them had actually seen him in person. “For if what I have asked has been completed, you have no reason to fear the Empire.” Though, perhaps a little to his satisfaction, none of the staff seemed to relax in the slightest. Good. They were curious about Leia as many Imperials certainly had to wonder what an odd picture it was to see him carrying a small child.  

One older woman took lead of the group, “It has, Lord Vader. We’re honored to have you back planet-side.” He detested pleasantries, but made no verbal quip towards her. He would save them for over-arrogant Moffs and military officers who attempted to demonstrate their supposed superiority through extended verbal prose and little action. Tarkin and Tagge, for example.  

“I do find it necessary to make an announcement to the general staff,” He said as if she had not spoken. “I trust the message will get around to those unable to be here?” What Vader said usually made its way around quickly. The woman nodded quickly. And he spoke to all of them gathered in the hangar, studying for any suspicious leap in emotion. He had no trust for staff, and would not jeopardize Leia’s safety from the ones who were supposed to be guarding her. Though Vader over the next few weeks he planned to stay, would go through both the files and database for every woman and man employed in the palace. They would be terminated if he suspected they could or would pose a threat to the child. He would be monitoring them very closely. “This is my daughter, Leia. She is your superior in every way, and I expect her to be treated as such,” he told them bluntly. “You are to protect her with your lives if it should come to that.” Any crass word or sign of annoyance (even if not directly stated to his daughter), and he would know. “You will speak to her little, and if you must, you will speak with respect, as if you were addressing me. Am I clear?”

"Yes, Sir!” Multiple voices called out at once. And he nodded, ordering the woman who had spoken to follow him, sensing her spike in fear. But he had no words for coddling her. His staff members, regardless of who they were or where they came from, were expected to be as steady and firm as those in the Starfighter Corps or infantry. He was silent as they rode the turbolift to the very top levels of his palace, progressively getting higher and higher. When he was first brought to this planet as a boy, he had been enthralled and entranced by the height and the view of the lights. Now, he did not care for it, but imagined that Leia would.

He reached his preferred level, where most of his facilities and his personal master chambers was. He walked swiftly, the woman noticeably having to match his pace. The black, shiny, hallways were empty and devoid of decoration, as the majority of his palace was. Emperor Palpatine preferred to display every part of his own palace with expensive art, mementos, and artifacts. He had no purpose for tedious ornaments, and personally preferred the sparse conditions, with few furnishings. It aided him in his own meditation and strengthening of the Dark Side.

“The chambers for the girl is this way, My Lord,” the woman finally spoke, breaking the silence that had developed in the hallway. They passed by Vader’s own chambers, and he yearned to take a few moments to meditate. It was crucial he would not let his temper and impatience rule him for his first exchange with Leia. They entered, and he noted with approval that the door was outfitted as a blast door, a console located only on the outside as he had requested. He was silent as he took a look around, and they were large, larger than many of his soldiers would have gotten onboard the _Devastator_. The room was a bright white inside, contrasting with the darkness of the hallways.

“Satisfactory work,” he finally spoke after a long moment to the tense woman. They had brought in a large bed, and the room had already contained a facility connected to it, if she wished to bathe. She let out a sigh of relief, and Vader continued, “I expect these chambers to be continuously improved over time.” It was rather empty, save a desk and a few other furnishings made out of greel wood. While Vader did not enjoy, nor crave luxury, he would ensure she had it. He had all the credits and resources that he did not use personally.

He reluctantly set her down on the bed, finding himself nearly unwilling to let go of her. However, he knew it was irrational to feel these feelings, and quickly removed it from his mind, straightening up and turning back towards the woman. “I will hold you responsible for securing her clothing and anything else she may need.”

“Of course,” she replied quickly, “I can even start tonight with that, if it is your wish.”

“Then do it,” he said, and taking one last look at Leia, he began to leave, the woman following after him. “She will need every sort. Formal, nightwear. And make sure you retrieve loose-fitting clothing, suitable for rigorous exercise.” Leia, as much as he suspected her upbringing and the expectations the Emperor wanted from her, would not be wearing garish and opulent dresses when they trained. Especially not when they eventually moved to the introduction of combat training. He looked forward to that moment.   

 “I will do so, I promise you,” the woman insisted, likely glad to have a new responsibility, rather than sitting around the palace doing nothing. He did not wish to leave Leia at all, but he had to attend to other duties before she could wake up. That, unfortunately, included having to contact Palpatine amidst his celebrations.

He made his way down the hallway once more, more at ease now that Leia was safely in the chambers, door locking securely behind them. He entered the vacant room that was connected to communications, large holo-projector in the center of the room. It was dark, with no windows, and it was how he preferred it. It was usually only programmed to Palpatine’s office, throne room, or private residence for situations just like this. He activated the hologram, and he allowed himself to hope that perhaps Palpatine was too distracted with the attentions of snobbish and brownnosing nobles.

His Master however, promptly responded, and the room was filled with his large, holographic image. The connection had been nearly instantaneous, as if he had been expecting Vader to contact him and excused himself early. “My Master,” he said, kneeling before him.

“What news do you have for me?” He asked, though he suspected Palpatine already knew.

“I have at last located my daughter,” and Vader had lied to him on occasion, or at times, altered the truth to fit his own agenda. This would be one of those times, for he wanted Leia to stay away from the Emperor, until she had adapted to her new life with him. Or at least accepted it. “Breha Organa had schemed new identities for them both, and she had been under a false name, living in the mid-levels.” He wondered if Palpatine had been able to sense her at all, or if he merely wished to amuse himself by watching Vader continue a chase. He was sure he had been informed of the woman’s attempted capture and death, so he moved to the next topic. “She had been drugged heavily and attacked by a cell of slavers.”

Palpatine made a noise that resembled one of pity. But he knew better than that by now. “Most unfortunate! How fares the child?”

“She is strong, and is merely unconscious,” he replied. “The slavers however, no longer live. Other younglings had been captured for the Outer Rim slave trade. They have been rescued by the Coruscant garrison.”

“As I would have expected,” Palpatine replied. “No loyal citizen of Imperial Center shall be made a slave. Especially not such young children. I am sure your actions will be looked upon as honorable even to our most vocal opponents.” No _citizen_ , he thought. He knew his Master would not take such approaches with prisoners of war, Rebels, or non-human laborers. Citizenship could be revoked at any time, or made to disappear. “Stand, Vader,” he ordered after a moment, knowing that even the act of kneeling could be strenuous, his injured joints being stretched and mechanical implants and wiring moving with him. Of course, he was always in pain except for when he was in a bacta tank. “Why not bring the girl here?”

This is what he had been waiting for. He had been thinking of convincing excuses. “I did not want to bring the girl to the Imperial Palace on the night of Empire Day. She is resting in a quiet place with no interruptions.” _And she is mine, you will not touch her._ He also added, “Leia will make a strong ally for us, Master. She is angry, afraid. Her emotions are strong. I do however, feel it necessary for her to have some time in order to adjust.”

“And why is that?” He asked, voice one of faux-friendliness.

 _Because I am her father, not you. And if you attempt to separate us, mark my words. You will perish in that attempt,_ he thought. If the Emperor eventually decided to take Leia from him, Vader knew he could not obey. He would hide her somewhere, perhaps on Mustafar or Honoghr. The clans of Noghri were loyal to only him. He spoke once more, forcing himself to keep the edge from his voice. “She has a strong will, commendable for her young age. I feel it best to allow her time with me, before she is formally introduced to the rest of the Galaxy.”   _Introduced to you._

“I see,” he said, with a sneer forming on his face. “You find it difficult to control a child?”

He hastily corrected, “No, she will know discipline and order. I simply suggest a short period of time for her to understand her new purpose.”

He knew his Master, despite giving a deception of a friendly old man, had very little consideration or mercy to give, especially after he had seized power. “Very well,” he finally replied, making him wait a long moment of uncertainty. “I will allow young Leia to have this _brief_ period because of who her kidnappers were,” he smiled, “And also because of the traumatic experience the poor child had by being attacked by the pitiful band of Rebels.” He nodded in understanding. So, this was Palpatine’s game. He was already using his daughter for his own political goals. He was sure by morning, the story would break, and not one mention of slavers would appear to the general public.

“Understood, My Master.”

“I do however, want to meet this child,” he reminded him, and wasted no time in adding a stipulation. “I will give you until the beginning of next week before I expect a visit.” He chucked, “After all, I am merely down the way.” He knew Palpatine was warning him not to keep Leia from him. And his expression turned sinister for a moment, “If she is not there, I will have to come and visit myself.” He would not risk the safety of his daughter like that.

“Yes,” he agreed, having no other choice.  He expected him to disconnect at that moment, but he did not.

He continued, “And what do you think should be done for the child’s future, Lord Vader?” He asked him. “One of my thoughts would be to put her under the tutelage of the Grand Inquisitor.” His already-irritated mood turned sour once more at the mention of those fools. He was in command of many of them, but he knew their true allegiance belonged to the Emperor. That to him, would be the second-worst outcome for Leia. The first would be the Emperor training her directly, closely tied with him outright killing her. _I will not allow any of those._ There was only one outcome he would accept.

He answered, tense and angry. “I would suggest letting me train the girl. I would train her as I carry out my regular duties. I would take her with me off-planet to learn from experience.” His tone must have come out as impatient. “And she is my daughter.”

“I am aware of that, my _apprentice_ ,” he said, his voice near to a snarl. “It is the only reason she is not already removed from your custody.” It was like ice filling his veins, rather than fire, cruelly reminding him of who held the power, and that if he so wished, Palpatine would take her from him. No. He would not. His voice changed again, warmer in tone, “I sense that now is not the right time to discuss this further. Perhaps we should ask the child for her opinion once she is able to make those difficult decisions. My hopes for her to be a public face also rely on her being a healthy mix of her father and her mother.”

He forced himself to stay calm, “Yes.” He did not trust himself to speak.

The Emperor smiled once more, “So therefore, the child will be trained and remain in your custody.” The implication of _for now_ did not have to be said. “I must be off, Lord Vader, but do wish Leia well for me. I am eager to see her. She’s quite a lovely and charming girl, just like her mother.”

As soon as the holo-projector shut off, Vader had broken it, crushed it with his anger. How dare he mention her?! Not once, but twice?! The metal in the room creaked and he turned away before the broke the fixtures of the room beyond repair. He desperately needed to meditate, to process all that had happened today, and relax his tense body.

He strode violently out of the communications chamber, heading back towards his own personal chambers. They were as bleak as everything else, except with a few pieces of furniture, and most importantly, his hyperbaric chamber that he also had an identical one aboard his flagship as well. He could find a semi-peace in there, being able to sit inside of it and his helmet taken off, allowing him to breathe the regulated air and _think_. He stepped inside the pod and gave himself over to his anger, fear, and to the Force.

* * *

 

She was plagued by guilt in her nightmares, and dreamt of blasters. Sometimes she was behind the blaster and pulling the trigger, and this time, it was not on safety. Other times… she had a blaster being pointed at her, and both of them were causing her to cry out, seeking any form of comfort. _You could have killed me!_ She almost did, and knew what she had been doing, but did it anyway. She hadn’t been thinking, only wanting to get away. _You might be a monster just like him after all_ , voices whispered in her head, _fitting that you’re with him now._

Leia found herself bolting up heavily, a bit too quickly, for it made her feel a bit dizzy. She was panting heavily, shaken to the core by her nightmare, and laid her head in her hands. She attempted to calm herself, no matter how difficult. The bed was comfortable, and Leia still felt rather tired. She nearly fell back asleep again, before she blinked. This bed, nor the room she was in was not familiar.

“Hello?” She called out, nearly afraid to speak up, for fear that something evil would hear her. _Dead men._ She gasped, and was promptly hit with remembrance. Her attempted kidnappers, foiled and most likely killed by… No. She had been terrified once she had been stuck with the needle, knowing that Darth Vader had been coming after her. Where was she now? Was he here? The room was dark, and only the windows across on the other side gave her the light from all the buildings at night. It had to be late by now. But Leia didn’t spare a moment to admire the beauty and the bit of thrilling fear of being so high up.  Without a second thought, the child scrambled out of the bed she had found herself in, and hurried across the large room, feet hitting the white tiles of the floor.

“Hello?!” She called again with an edge of panic, when the door did not automatically open. There was a switch inside, to which she pressed multiple times in a hurry, but the door did not open. “Is anyone there?” With no response, Leia backed up again. She was trapped, someone had trapped her here! He had trapped her. She did not wish to see him, and had to restrain the urge to go back to the bed and force herself to fall asleep. If she was asleep, she reasoned, maybe he would leave her alone.

Still, she wandered back over to the large set of windows, cautiously looking down. There were no balconies or parts she could climb like the palace on Alderaan. She had only climbed the first floor’s windows (with the disapproval of her governesses of course), but she had been hoping she might be able to make the terrifying climb back down and run far away from here. She was even higher than some of the airspeeders! Feeling rather hopeless, she returned to the door that would not open, and hoping for any mercy that might be given to her, she pushed at it first, in one last attempt. With no progress, she finally knocked rapidly, “Can anyone hear me? Please, I’m…” Scared. Alone. Tired of all that had happened to her. She just wanted everything to end, she was tired of feeling fear.

No one answered her, but Leia had no more tears to give at the moment. Her fear grew however, once she knew he was coming, she could not only hear the footsteps coming from outside the room, but also could keenly feel it was him. She backed up quickly, wanting so desperately to wish herself anywhere but here. Her back hit the wall, and she slumped into a sitting position, drawing her knees up to her chest. _No, no, please no._

The door slid open and Leia might have considered trying to rush through it if she hadn’t been on the other side of the room. And really, even Leia knew that it would have been useless anyway to try in the first place. He was scarier than she remembered him being, even when he had killed so many people in an attempt to get to her, but perhaps it was because he was so close now and she had no one left. He stepped in, and Leia did what any reasonable youngling would do. She looked away, burying her head on top of her knees, squeezing her eyes shut.

He paused, his breathing echoing in her ears, as he continued to approach her. “I will not harm you, Leia.” He told her. Leia did not reply. She didn’t like her name coming from the monster who had taken everything from her. He waited and tried again. “I know you are afraid, but all will be explained in due time.” She did not say a word, and he pressed further, “It is pointless to ignore me. Uncover your face and look at me when I speak to you.” His tone had become firm and Leia was old enough by now to recognize a command rather than a suggestion.

She slowly obeyed, letting her hands fall from her face, as she reluctantly looked up at his armored mask, staring into the mask’s eyes that looked more like voids than any eyes she had seen before. Or at least, that was where Leia assumed his eyes to be. If she was human, he had to be too. She stared at him as he stared at her.

“I want to go home,” she finally said, her voice so tiny and quiet, she even sounded as if she mumbling to herself.

“You are,” he replied. “In several of our homes.” _Our_. “This is my personal palace not far from where you were nearly abducted by the slavers. They will not harm you again.” Leia did not know how to respond to that, nor did she take any comfort or relief from his words. “Your home resides with me now.”

_Please just go away._

_No, do not order me. You are my daughter._

_You killed my mother and my father!_

_You are mistaken. You were never theirs to begin with. They never had a claim on you, and they have warped your mind against me._

_I saw you kill. I don’t want to see you again. Ever!_

She could feel his rage spike at that, as he simply stared at her, and Leia’s own developing anger, ready to scream and defend her own parents faltered. She became scared and tired, and did not physically speak out. Her head was buzzing again, and she winced, for their connection somehow was seeming to grow stronger. He only spoke once more at the lack of her verbal response, Leia’s head falling back down as she did not want to maintain eye contact with him. “Follow. We have much to discuss now, young one.”

She had no choice but to obey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your awesome reviews! I'm glad to know you're enjoying it so far!

“I know you fear me,” he said to her, standing by the threshold of the door, as Leia hesitantly walked over to him at his command. She swallowed, forcing herself to look back up at him, scowl on her face, making her feelings of the matter clear. Her mother had taught her to always stand up and to never cower. Leia was done cowering, and Darth Vader seemed to recognize this. He stepped aside, a gesture to allow her to cross out of her room. “But despite it, you will not let your fear consume you. Even for one so young. We are more alike than you realize, my daughter.”

Her anger spiked, and Leia darted ahead in a burst of panic, the door sliding shut behind them. Vader quickly grasped her arm as to stop her half-formed plan of running away. She hated that he was so smart and knew how to stop her. She hated that their minds seemed to grow more and more connected. He knew what she was thinking, for she could feel him in her head again. “I’m not!” she cried, to both of his statements, struggling in an attempt to move away from him. He did not allow it, only tightening his grip. Leia knew that running would get her nowhere rationally, but all she wanted was to be away from him! Her scowl quickly transformed into a pout of frustration. “Let go of me!”

“Will you attempt to run?” He asked.

“Yes!” Leia cried honestly, for there was no point in trying to lie to him. He was there, his presence overwhelmingly invasive. She continued to try and tug herself out of his grip, but he held onto her without so much of an effort on his part. He simply looked down at her with that mask of his, and it made Leia’s blood boil. She wanted to scream at him, and when he did not say a word, likely waiting for her to tire herself out, it was exactly what she did. “Because I don’t want to be here!” She shouted. “You’re keeping me as your prisoner after you killed my parents!” Just saying it out loud rather than thinking it made Leia’s heart give a terrible ache. _Mama, I miss you so much._

“They were not your _parents_ ,” his voice came out, cold, with the last word nearly a hiss. “And you are no prisoner here. You are my daughter.”

“Then why can’t I leave?!” She demanded with a snarl. And she stamped her foot in impatience, tugging uselessly again. “I want to leave! Now!”

She could somehow feel that his own impatience was growing with her, but she didn’t care. Leia was certain that if he was in her head, he knew exactly how frustrated she felt. “You may leave,” Vader replied, making a move to take a few steps from her door, Leia dragged behind him until he stopped again. “As long as I am with you.”

She couldn’t express how angry she was, nor the building exasperation. She wanted to cry, to fall to the ground and bang her fists upon the floor in defiance. But she hadn’t done something like that since she had been very young. She wanted to hit something, to break something, to scream her lungs out. But nobody would even come to help her if she did any of those things! “You’re a monster!” And in the only act of defiance she could think of, Leia dropped her weight to the ground. If he wanted to drag her, he would have to drag her dead weight. She let herself fall to the floor with a hard look on her face, fists clenched tightly, and sat herself down. “Like I said, I hate you! And I’m not going anywhere with you!”

His anger spiked, and Leia nearly shuddered. She didn’t know how to describe his presence, and never could to her mother. It was like… Something very dark and brutal, foreboding in a way that made Leia feel nauseous. It was _dangerous_ , and it was suffocating. If Leia had to name a picture to it, she would have pictured a vicious monster that had sharp teeth and horns and knew a thousand ways to kill a person. It felt like ice too; a cold freeze that made Leia want to be warm again. She hated it. “Be wary how you speak to me,” he warned in a chilling voice, and Leia momentarily fell silent again. “Hate me all you will,” he said, “For you will need to grasp that hate and anger in your training.” Training? “But you will respect me.”

“No!” She answered with a shake of her head, glaring at the floor. He had to slightly bend down in order to keep a grip on her, so that had filled Leia with a petty sense of satisfaction. “I won’t do either!” She did not care what kind of training it was.

“You do not have a choice,” he replied sharply, dismissively. And he too, was silent for a moment, his breathing loud in the hallway. Why did he wear such a mask anyway? Was it just to scare people? “Now get up,” he ordered her. “Stop this immaturity.”

“No,” Leia stated firmly, refusing to move an inch. In an instant, he dragged her back up with ease, Leia letting out an unhappy noise of discomfort. She dragged her feet, fighting him all the way as they began to walk down the hallway. His grip was tight, but not hurting her, though Leia struggled like it was. “Stop it!” She finally cried, as they passed a group of women in the hallway, embarrassing Leia immensely. They were staring at the two of them, and she briefly wondered if they perhaps would help her. But they made no move to even say a word, and her hopes were quickly dashed.

“Will you walk?” Vader asked, stopping his long strides.

“Yes!” She said, and as soon as she agreed, his uncomfortable grip disappeared from her arm, and Leia stood by herself. She rubbed her arm, her hand a bit shaky from her attempts to hold in her cries. It felt like all she had been doing since this nightmare had started was crying. And she thought she had used up all her tears. Her face burned hot in humiliation, but she did not attempt to run. She stood with him and Vader nodded once, before they continued. They took the turbolift some ways down and she was silent by his tall form. “Where are we going?” She muttered bitterly.

“I thought a walk would be best for you. To be certain there are no lasting effects from what the slavers drugged you with,” was his reply. And Leia did not answer, staring straight ahead at the turbolift’s door. She felt… miserable. So unhappy and furious and exhausted somehow all at once. “However, it is still late, so you will be returned to your room shortly. Later today we will discuss your place here in more detail.” It had to be past midnight, Leia assumed. Her nameday was officially over, and it had been the worst one she had ever experienced. She said nothing, and Vader pressed for a response. “You will have new clothing in the morning,” he told her.

“I don’t care,” she replied. “I don’t want clothes… or anything.” She hesitantly looked back up at him. Leia was just… tired. “I just want to go back to Alderaan.” There were plenty of people that she knew that could take care of her there; even if her parents were no longer around. Alderaan was the place of safety for her, for a place without him there.

“That is not possible,” he told her, and her gaze returned to the door in disappointment. The turbolift opened, and she could feel him watching her, as if expecting her to try and dart out. She knew she was not faster or stronger than him, and he would catch her if she even tried to think about it. He walked, his pace slowed to allow her to walk beside him. It was with reluctant curiosity, rather than true interest, that Leia studied her surroundings, noting the many rooms this place had. It was big, so much bigger than the Alderaanian Palace (and Leia thought exploring it would have taken her years). Vader spoke again, “You will be with me, as is fate. I am your father, but I will also be your teacher.”

“A teacher of what?” Leia conceded out of curiosity, but still not feeling very good about this idea. “What if I don’t want to learn from you or anyone?” She asked him stubbornly, for the idea of having Darth Vader as a teacher… was a terrifying though. Somehow, she did not see him as a good candidate for teaching history or arithmetic.

“The Force,” Vader replied. “You will learn how to use it for your own gain, to use your power to serve the Empire as I do. The Emperor has demanded it.” Though he did not seem too happy talking about the Emperor in the first place. One thing was for sure, and she wasn’t going to tell him this, but Leia would _not_ become anything like him.

But she hesitated, anger and the need to argue lessened by her curiosity. “…I don’t have any special powers.” She could not move things with her mind, or use his weapon or hurt people without touching them. Even if she could do those things, she’d never even think about actually doing them!

Vader was silent, and instead his voice filled her mind. _You do. You can hear me. You have this gift, my daughter. You inherited it from me, but you are untrained._

_I don’t want to be trained. I’m scared._

_You should never fear to seize your power. It sleeps within you, though I am certain you’ve felt it before. You receive premonitions, you are able to sense emotion. I know you sense me._

_I don’t understand! I don’t want to understand._

_You can hear me in your mind. We are connected by the Force, because we are father and daughter. Our power allows us to do this, while lesser beings would not be able to._

_No one’s lesser because they’re different._

_They’re lesser because they are weak and foolish. We are not weak, Leia. We are strong, and the Force is with us. The Dark Side of the Force is the gateway you will use to unlock your true potential. With proper Sith training, you will be so powerful, there will be none that oppose us._

_I don’t want this power! I never asked for it. This doesn’t feel right!_

_It will be. All will be right now. The Force shall free you. In your training, you will open your mind to it and to me. I will show you everything I know. As it should have been when you were born._

_Please! Get out of my head, I hate this!_

As soon as she thought it, just as she was getting another headache, the voice inside of her mind was gone, and she was trembling again. Vader said nothing, observing her. “You are still tired,” he noted, and Leia nodded, merely wishing to disappear. The Sith and the Force. She knew nothing about them, and she wanted to keep it that way. For surely if Darth Vader thought it a good thing to learn, it must be a very bad thing indeed. “The rest can wait until you are fully rested.” He said, and for a moment, his voice was about as gentle as it could possibly sound. They turned back down the hallway they had come, and returned to the upper floors in which her room was on. She did not really consider it to be ‘her room,’ but it was better than spending any more time with him.

“Before I return you to your room,” he stated, standing straight as he gestured her to follow him right past her door. “The door right beside it is my own chambers.” He told her. He was silent, and for a moment, he might have been unsure of what to say. “I do not sleep much, but I often meditate within.” It only solidified it for Leia that he was a strange, monstrous, creature who did not even sleep. The door slid open, and she was allowed to take a look inside. It was… perhaps not what she was expecting. A bit normal looking, except for the big machine in the center. It was generally uninteresting to her.

 He spoke again, “Now. Will you retire?”

“Yes.”

And he paused, an odd tension suddenly filling the air. She felt that he was displeased, and she did not know why. He prompted, “Yes, what?”

“…” Leia could not bring herself to say it, for she knew what he wanted her to say. But he was still Darth Vader, and if he wanted respect, she could reluctantly give him that. She went off what she had learned from her classes. “Yes, Lord Vader.”

She swallowed, unnerved once he spoke again. “You will not call me by that name,” he instructed her. “I am just ‘Father’ to you. You will address me as that,” he told her firmly. But even so, Leia could not possibly imagine herself admitting the monster was her father out loud. Bail was “Father.” Not him. And the word sounded so very wrong and out of place to her that her nose crinkled slightly in disgust.

“I can’t.” _Please, please don’t make me. Papa, why did you have to die?_ There was still a tiny piece of her that imagined her father miraculously appearing to rescue her, even though she knew it was impossible. But it was a fantasy she often indulged in, even when it had been her and her mother. She imagined him finding them and proclaiming that all would be safe. Even though she knew it’d never be.

Vader was very displeased by her answer, and she lowered her head. For a moment, Leia thought that he would make her say it, but he relented. “Very well.” She felt so relieved that she nearly thanked him for it, before stopping herself quickly. There was absolutely no reason to thank him for anything, and so, she would not. “The harm that Organa has done is now very much apparent.” She bristled, but he quickly added, “If there is nothing else, I will bring you back,” and made to escort her to her room.

“Why did you kill them?” She found herself suddenly asking him, pain seizing her heart once more. “They could have gone to jail. Or… Or anything.” Both of them knew she hadn’t been talking about the slavers. She had just blurted it out in a moment of heartbreak and sorrow.

“Breha Organa died not by my hand, but by soldiers because she wanted to. She fired upon them, fully knowing the consequences. She knew doing so would cause her own death.” And then he told her, without a hint of remorse or guilt, “I did execute Senator Organa for his crimes,” he stated bluntly, and it made her anger reignite in her chest, as she looked up at him with a glare. “They did not love you.” That stung her, and dug into all of her own insecurities and deepest fears. It was not true! She knew this now, after her mother had been… killed, instead of wanting to leave her. Her mother would have never wanted to leave her. “They stole you when you were too young to understand.” He looked at her, “You are too young even now, my daughter. They have fed you lies and made you hate me.”

“That’s not true!” She exclaimed heatedly, “They were my parents and they loved me very much!” _And I loved them, more than I’d ever even like you!_

“They knew of your power and your heritage and attempted to strip you of it. To control you!” His anger grew the more they stayed on this topic, the modulator’s tone deeper and more cutting. “They did not truly love you, for they only hoped to use you, child. Use your power in the future of their Rebellion.”

“I...”

“I looked into Bail Organa’s mind,” he pressed. “He _feared_ you.” It was like ice had struck her heart suddenly. “He feared what you could become, what you are destined to be.”

“You’re lying!” Leia shouted at him, “You’re a liar and my father was a good man! He loved me, I know he did!”  There was no way that he had feared her. It was absurd!

“Watch your choice of words,” he warned her once more. But Leia did not want to listen to him any longer. “They wanted to keep you weak. He was a traitor as well as his wife.” Leia just shook her head, her rage steadily growing. “Starting soon, you will forget them and their lies. They both deserved to die.”

“They didn’t!” She cried in outrage, staring up at him with defiance. “I loved my Papa and Mama more than anything in the whole galaxy!” She exclaimed. “And you destroyed everything!” Everything in her was telling her to stay silent and avoid his wrath and anger, but Leia would be heard.

“They stole you from me!” He exclaimed in turn, his temper steadily rising, filling her with dread.

“I’m happy that they did!” she yelled at him. And his anger quickly turned to ice, but he did not say anything. Leia continued, “My father was not just a good man, but the best one! He was good, and smart, and kind! I was happy with them and I’ll never forget them!” She was nearly on the verge of panting from her shouting, but Vader had remained silent and stoic. It made her angry. “And he was better than you! I wish you had been the one to die instead!”

That did it. In an instant, Leia knew she had made a grave mistake in her words. As soon as her words had left her mouth, he seized her arm again, with barely controlled pressure and anger that stunned her into a frightened silence. “You will not speak to me like this!” He roared, and it petrified Leia so much that her entire front of rage faded to pure fear. She attempted to struggle again, but he pulled her into his own chambers, effectively signaling that she would not be going to sleep any time soon. She was terrified, shaking as he released her, the full weight of his gaze and rage directed at her. “I have been far too lenient already. You will learn to listen and you will obey! This insolence stops now.”

She wanted to run and hide, but there was nowhere to run to. The words of _I’m sorry_ were stuck in her throat. And before Leia could do anything else, it felt like that night on Alderaan all over again. She could not move. As if an unseen force held her down in place to where she could not even turn her head. She was panicking, a scream of terror building in her throat that could not be released. Vader’s hand was raised, and she could not move! And she found, she could not speak either, and it was not just due to fear. She could not move her mouth, the only movement being the panicked blinking of her eyes. She felt like she was sobbing, but no tears were falling down her face, and her chest was not heaving with the force of what she felt. It was just… nothing. She was a still as a statue, with only her thoughts and Vader in her vision.

 He slowly lowered his hand, but she remained the same. “You can hear me, and see me when I stand in front of you.” But as soon as he said the words, he moved out of her vision, and it was somehow more frightening to hear only his voice and breathing behind her. _Help me! Daddy please!_ But she knew her real father was long gone. There was no hope of a happy or timely rescue. “I am your father,” he told her coldly, for what seemed to be the thousandth time. “And you will stay like this until I feel you are ready for your punishment to end.”

And that was the last verbal word he said to her for a long time, as the sounds of metal opening up and his breathing slowly fading alerted Leia to the fact that he was getting in that chamber. She waited, for what had to be hours, as her anxiety and fear continued to build up as she stood there, unmoving. It was perhaps the worst form of punishment she ever had in her entire life.

She waited and waited, not wanting to have to beg to be released, but it got to a point where she became desperate. She was feeling claustrophobic, like his power had closed in on her. It was suffocating. Enough that she imagined speaking to him in her mind, opening her mind up more than she allowed before. _Please! I don’t like this!_

His voice came quickly, with no hesitation. Like he had been waiting for her to call out to him. _Have you learned your lesson?_

_Yes! Yes, I am so sorry! Don't keep me like this anymore. It’s been so long!_

_It has only been twenty minutes. Would you prefer it longer?_

_No! No. Please!_

_Please… what?_

_Please, sir._

_I believe I have made my expectations clear, Leia._

_Don’t make me. I said I was sorry._

_I am waiting. I will release you. Your punishment will be over._

_Please._

_…_

_Please, Father._

As soon as she thought the words, it was like the pressure immediately had been lifted off of her, and Leia gasped, feeling like she could breathe once more. She moved her arms, and they felt sore from a phantom pain once the dark energy keeping her in place had gone. She didn’t turn around, squeezing her eyes shut, even when his mechanical breathing resumed and his chamber opened. Leia hated that she had even thought the reprehensible words, like she was betraying her own father in some way by thinking of Vader as such.

“The sooner you cease thinking of them, the quicker you will learn and grow strong,” he said to her. With no response, he added, “Soon you will meet the Emperor, and he is less forgiving than I. You would do well in the following days to adapt quickly.” She didn’t think anyone could be less forgiving than him, but the thought of meeting the Emperor, while terrifying, gave her some hope. She would get to speak to him, and when she did, she would tell him what Vader had done to her family and the staff who worked in the palace. That she could not possibly stay with him. The Emperor might not know, and he might be able to take her away from him. Who knew? Maybe he would be able to send her back to Alderaan. She knew, deep down from what her parents had taught her that he wasn’t a good man either, but at least he was not Vader.

“I’m tired,” she simply replied, no longer interested in being with him, and eager to get away. Of all the irony, the Emperor, who had set all those credits for her capture, would be her only hope of escaping him. She would have to think on what to say, to implore him to remove her from his custody.  

“Then I will allow you to rest,” he said, and the two of them returned to the front of her door. He opened it, and Leia stepped back inside, turmoil swirling inside of her. She had hated that feeling of what he’d done; the trapping, closing sensation. She never wanted to feel that again, and was honestly afraid to speak again in case she would anger him. He stood at her door, “Empire Day was yesterday,” he suddenly said. “You are now seven, are you not?”

“Yes, it was my nameday.” _And you ruined it all. Now leave me alone!_ Leia desperately wanted to be alone.  

 He surprised her, “You will receive a gift in the morning. It may aid you in your adjustment.”

 “Okay,” she agreed weakly. She did not much care what he was going to buy or give her, for it would not change the way she felt. He lingered for another moment, watching as she stepped further into the room, and she wondered if he was going to say anything else to her. But without another word, Vader stepped back and the door shut behind her with a final hiss.

As soon as it did, Leia curled herself back on the bed, gasping the thick covers in her hands, as she laid her head on the pillow. He said that he was her father and that he would not harm her, but yet, he already had. He’d been harming her since the day he stepped foot down on Alderaan. All Leia could think was that fathers were not supposed to hurt their children. Bail would not have ever put his hands on her for punishment, nor would he have spoken to her so coldly.                                                       

She let out a sob, releasing all of her terror and sorrow, ducking her head under the covers, as to block out all that was frightening and evil. But Darth Vader was not Bail Organa, and she was keenly aware of that. Would he hurt her? Even more? Would he kill her if she did not want to learn? Actually being in the presence of the person she’d been running from had only made her confront the fact that they were related. He was her biological father, whether she liked it or not. She could not change who she was related to.

She tossed and turned, and occasionally kicked out with an angry grunt, clutching her pillow in tight fists. It just was not fair. Nothing about this was fair! She wanted to scream, to let out a bloodcurdling shriek to represent her turmoil. The only thing that curbed that desire was that it would no doubt bring him back here, and she did not want to see him more than necessary. And despite her striking grief, the last few moments she was awake, Leia’s fury burned bright. _He’s going to pay for what he did,_ she thought¸ _I’ll tell the Emperor what he did and all the people he killed. I’ll make things up if I have to. He won’t allow this to happen._

It was perhaps a comforting lie that she told herself.

* * *

 Back when the body of Raymus Antilles had been identified, Vader of course, had ordered a search of the man’s property and home on Alderaan, if just on the slight chance he might have found more information on his daughter. What had been brought to him however, Vader would have never predicted.

They had shocked him, and the wise thing he should have done was had them destroyed. Wiped out of existence and eliminated, because of their association with the past and his own suppressed sentimentality. But he had been so heavily focused on finding Leia, that they had largely gone ignored, Vader giving his men aboard the _Devastator_ the order to lock them up and leave it be until he could come to a decision on what to do about it.

The droids of course, he thought about. One by his own making, and the other an astromech that had seen too much. It made for a bit of irony that C-3PO and R2-D2 had ended up in the possession of Antilles, and likely had been associated with the Organas. Perhaps even Leia, who had no idea of their significance.  He’d had them deactivated and thrown into a repair room aboard his flagship, and had given no more thought to them until remembering the occasion of the day. Her nameday.

Vader hadn’t wanted to start off events with Leia in the manner that had played out. She was willful, as he predicted, and she shared his own temper. It did not make for easy negotiation, but she could not be allowed to speak to him in any way she wished. Perhaps he had lost his temper at a child’s anger, but his hand had to be swift, and his rules unforgiving. Lest Leia continue to view him as the enemy, for he did not want that. Nor did he want to hurt his own daughter, so he had improvised.

It had been hours since Leia had gone to bed, and Vader had not slept. Which was unsurprisingly for him, but it left him time to think. She radiated the power of potential, and he was eager to get her off this planet and away from his Master. He needed her to trust him, to think of him as her father. But if tonight had been any indication, it would take longer than the few days they had until Palpatine would see her. She did not need to love him, for he knew better than anyone that love made a person weak, but she needed to trust him. Trust. And it was how Vader came to the (perhaps unwise) decision to gift Leia the two droids that had accompanied him throughout his early life, and into the Clone Wars.  

From the few moments of interaction he had with them, he knew that C-3PO would serve no problem if he was to give him to Leia. But the astromech… R2-D2 had always been a problem. Curious and intelligent for a droid of his making, and had appeared to somehow recognize him before Vader had ordered him shut down. It would have made sense for Kenobi or the Organas to wipe his mind, from all that the little droid knew and experienced, but it was quite possible that he had not been wiped.

So he stood at the entrance to his palace, at the early hours of the morning, the light of the sun barely peeking out over the tall buildings on the horizon, as a few of his men had brought the droids down from the ship still in orbit above Coruscant. They reminded him too much of his past and too much of his failures. He watched, impassively, as they were both brought before him, restraining bolts affixed to their bodies, until he nodded at one of the men beside them. With the remote in hand, they were reactivated, the lights of C-3PO’s previously dim eye sockets rebooting, while R2-D2’s inquisitive chirps sounded from him.

“Oh my!” The golden droid said in worry, “R2, do wake up! I’ve no idea where we are now.”

“You are on Coruscant,” Vader replied to him, not missing the way R2 slowly looked up at him, the swivel of his head moving, as he rolled forward slightly.

“Lord Vader!” He exclaimed, hands raised slightly in his anxiety. “Oh dear, I was afraid we had been deactivated for good.”

“Not yet,” he said coldly, much to the droid’s own increasing fear. Once, he would have called the two droids friends; he would have done anything for them like they had been human. It would have been logical to, at this very moment, destroy them and all they knew personally. But he got to the point quickly, “You have been reassigned.” He ignored R2’s disapproving, _knowing_ , beeps. “All of your former masters,” for he knew that they at one point had to have been used by the Organas, “Are dead. They were traitors to the Empire.” He wondered if they had any Rebel intelligence, especially R2.

“Oh, it’s too horrible to bear!” He exclaimed, looking somehow so downtrodden for a droid with no changing expressions. R2 beeped again, and C-3PO responded, “Didn’t you hear him, R2?! All of them! Master Bail and Master Antilles!” And he paused, question reluctant, “Even Mistress Leia?”

“So you do know the child?” He asked, interested.

The protocol droid spoke, despite the other’s warning beeps. “Why yes. She is the Royal Princess of Alderaan and often our young charge.”

“I see,” he replied, attention falling on the R2 unit. Without a doubt, he would give Leia the protocol droid. He was familiar to the child, and he would provide her with companionship and stability. 

“What do you mean I should stop speaking, you bucket of bolts?!” C-3PO asked in indignation once R2 had without a doubt knew of their relation. He had been there, on Mustafar that very same day. And yet, his mind had not been wiped, as he had assumed. “If Lord Vader asks me a question, I will certainly do my best to answer it!” R2-D2 sounded unhappy at that, rolling forward until he collided into the affronted C-3PO’s legs. “How dare you?! Perhaps you should be the one still deactivated. It’d probably be the best outcome for all of us!”

“Enough,” he finally said, and both of the droids stopped in their place. “Despite attempts at concealing the fact from me,” he glanced again at R2-D2, “The child is alive and here,” he gestured to the palace behind him. “Because she is my daughter.”

“My word! I… I certainly had no idea she was your offspring!” R2 did not say a word, only a sorrowful beep filled with regret. “You knew?!” He turned back to the smaller droid. Very interesting. “I knew you had a screw loose this whole time! R2, you need to apologize otherwise…”

He interrupted, “There are no apologies, for your duty is not yet done,” he explained to them. Vader took a step closer, “For is your allegiance not towards the girl now?” He asked him.

“Of course,” C-3PO said with a hint of pride to his voice, “I am protocol droid, master in human-cyborg relations. I… I realize that my companion may not agree, but I hope you will allow me to return to Mistress Leia. I’ve missed her so.”

He knew the droid tended to speak more than necessary, “That will be all,” he said quickly. “You are henceforth assigned solely to Leia, as whatever she may require. Her protection and contentment is of the upmost importance.” It was an assignment as well as warning, for he knew, despite their shared history, Vader could not tolerate a droid’s incompetence. If C-3PO failed him, he would have to be destroyed.

“It is on my word that I will look after her. Especially now that…” As if he had said too much on his own feelings of the fate of his old masters, and he looked flustered. “On my honor!”

 “Good,” he replied. And he motioned back inside, “Now leave us.”

C-3PO’s robotic voice was filled with worry, “What of R2-D2?”

“He will be following you in momentarily,” Vader replied, and the droid was watching him as much as he watching the droid. Reluctantly, C-3PO obeyed, being led back inside by a trooper who had been one of the men to fetch the droids in the first place. He muttered something in anxiety, taking one last look back at Vader and R2, before he disappeared from view. It left the two of them in silence, and Vader moved closer, R2 giving a cautious beep, rolling backwards.

“You know who I am,” Vader stated. The droid did not make a sound, and he continued. “You know who I once was.”

He finally beeped an affirmative sound and Vader honestly did not know what he should do next. He wanted no ghosts of his past, no painful reminders, only the future of him and his daughter. “You tread dangerously, old friend,” he told the droid, and for a moment, he felt _weak._ His hands balled into fists as he knelt by R2. “And you knew the truth about Leia this entire time, did you not?”

Another affirmative beep, and he considered truly obliterating him right here and now. Even this droid played a part in keeping his child away from him. “But I am not who you remember.” He was anger, and fear, and pain. But he was strong. R2 knew, but it did not explain why he had been allowed to know in the first place. “Know the only reason you will not be destroyed is because my daughter would only benefit from your presence.” R2 disapproved at that, and it just reminded Vader that his whole choice was a disaster in the making. R2 was much too intelligent, much too willful. He had a mind of his own and would not be curbed by intimidation. But perhaps if Leia had a small piece of her old life with her, it would solidify her future. It also pleased him secretly, that the small piece of that life would be from his own, rather than something from the Organas. They were his droids. But they had also been _hers._

He beeped sadly, but Vader ignored him, standing up once more. “Do not fail me.” He was certain that R2 would have never willingly had served him now in any capacity, but it did not deter him. The droid followed Vader back inside, as he set to preparations.

And by the time Leia awoke, it was late morning. He sensed her consciousness, and led the droids up to her room, C-3PO chattering nervously to his counterpart, while Vader seriously considering tinkering with the protocol droid, or at least his voice. But again, sentiment stayed his hand as he approached his daughter’s chambers. Without bothering to announce his presence, for he was certain with her raw strength, the girl could sense him as he approached to her. The door slid open and he saw her, knowingly facing the door.

She was so angry, so like him. She did not yet know it, but it made him proud. Grown men had looked upon Vader and shut down with fear, but not this small child. She had been afraid, but had been bold enough to shout at him. Even with his disapproval, it said something about her character. He did not want his daughter to fear him as the rest of the galaxy did. If he gave her time, she would be unstoppable when she was older, while being only loyal to him.

“A woman came,” she said steadily, “And brought these clothes.” He turned his head, seeing the various and numerous items of clothing laid out on Leia’s bed, not put away yet. But it had been done. She still had not yet changed out of her uniform.

“Yes, I told you that they are for you. You may wear what pleases you.”

“Okay.” She stood there, and the silence between them stretched on for a few moments.

“I expect you to be changed soon,” he added. He had to be firm, had to have her ready to visit the Emperor. He would not tolerate any petty shows of disobedience today, if that was what she had been trying to do by staying in the old clothes. She nodded reluctantly, and Vader took that as an opportunity to reveal the droids. He stepped inside, closely followed by the two, “I believe you know these droids?”

The change in his daughter was immediate. She had gone from withdraw and silently fuming, unemotional about his presence. But as soon as she laid eyes on the two of them, she gasped, face showing signs of at least surprise at worst. Perhaps satisfaction at best. “Threepio?!” She exclaimed, “Artoo?!” She quickly strode over, a look of astonishment on her face.

“Mistress Leia!” C-3PO greeted, meeting the child halfway, while R2 followed him with a series of cheerful beeps. “I’m so relieved to see you well and unharmed!”

Her voice had lowered, as if she hadn’t wanted Vader to hear the happiness and excitement in her voice. “I’m so happy to see you too!” Perhaps it was not the actions of a Sith Lord to allow this mercy to a future pupil, but he was her father at the same time. This might begin to turn out beneficial for him as well. “I’ve missed you both,” Leia said, “I thought you might have been dead too.” There was a slight rough edge to her voice there, laden with a bit of anger and grief.

“As you can see, Princess, we are as well as the situation would have allowed us!” She knelt down by R2, placing a hand on the droid with the smallest of smiles inching its way on her face for the briefest of moments.  

He took it as his cue to leave, telling her, “I will return shortly. Be ready, for we have a long day ahead of us.” Her smile vanished, being replaced with a displeased scowl, but he ignored it for now, and left her once more in her chambers.

He would explain to her today why she had to show no weakness, for she was in danger of being taken by the Emperor. He would explain everything to her, and would answer any questions she would have for him, no matter how painful it was for either of them. Today would be their first real day as father and daughter, as teacher and student. As master and apprentice. No matter what Palpatine said. Or what she said, for that matter. She could not choose otherwise. It was her survival and protection, and his protection of his family. Their combined future. _Family._

For once, he felt content. Until of course, he received a most unpleasant message that filled him with fury and dread.

_Bring the girl today – by order of the Emperor._

He was going to kill him one day, slowly and painfully until he saw the old man’s life drain out of his soulless eyes. Only then, would he be truly satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a lot faster than expected. Please enjoy! I also just wanted to say the next chapter will likely come later, as I have a lot going on.

Threepio’s familiar chattering was comforting to Leia, and it made her feel less afraid to have them with her. In all honesty, she had not thought of them much since leaving Alderaan, but she had worried about them and had hoped they had been spared. He could be a bit frustrating, especially when Leia had been trying to sneak away from her lessons back home, but Threepio was still her friend, even though he used to belong to Captain Antilles. They had visited her often, and it had been fun to have them as playmates. Artoo especially.

“I’m glad I don’t have to be here alone,” she confided in them, pulling one of the dresses on over her head; it was pretty, she had to admit, a simple light blue. Leia never would have thought that she would miss dresses. But it felt nice, simple and clean. She could admit it felt good to take off the uniform from the stupid school, ball it up into a crumpled mess, and toss it to the other side of the room. She didn’t particularly want to see it again. “Where have you been? I was so worried since Antilles…” She trailed off.

“We were deactivated by Imperial soldiers,” Threepio replied sadly, “It’s…such a shame and a tragedy to know what has befallen our masters and our friends in our absence.” Artoo concurred with a mournful beep.

“Yeah,” Leia said with a tightness to her voice. It was a tragedy to say the very least. “And it’s all his fault. Now he’s got all of us here.” She was silent a moment, Artoo’s head swiveling to follow her movement to the bed, as she pushed some of the clothes to the side, so she could sit down. She laid her hand on her cheek in thought. “I have an idea to escape,” she said quietly. “Though I don’t know if it’s going to work”

“Escape, Princess?” Threepio asked with a hint of disbelief to his voice. And he told her honesty, “The probability of escape looks certainly low. Low enough that it would nearly be impossible, my lady.” It was odd for Leia to be addressed like this again after having spent so long disguised. But… was she really even a princess anymore if she was the actual daughter of…? She did not want to think about it.

“Well,” Leia said simply with a huff, “I have to try, don’t I?” Artoo approved with a chirp and it made her smile again. Just a little, but enough that she felt an inkling of hope. “After all, if I don’t try, I won’t ever get away.” And then she would have to stay with him, learn from him, and do what he wanted her to do. She did not want to listen to a single word he said, but she was quickly running out of time. And Leia did not want that punishment to happen again either.

“I really advise against it,” Threepio said, “For I could not bear it if something happened to you too, Princess.” Artoo spoke to him, momentarily drawing his attention away from Leia. “Yes R2, I am quite aware that much has already happened to her. I just want her to be safe!” The droid exclaimed.

“I don’t think I will be,” she interrupted, “Because he’s not safe, no matter what he says to me,” she told them, a certain hardness on the edge of her tone. She would not be safe until she was far, far, away from him! “I think I can-” but she was interrupted when her door slid open once more, quicker than she would have thought. He had returned earlier, and she fell silent. The droids too, were uncomfortable, moving to the side as Vader made his reappearance. She looked up at him expectedly, waiting,

“There has been a change of plans,” he said with little hesitation, stepping back into her room. Leia did not bother to move from her spot on the bed. “We are to go to the Emperor today.” He sounded displeased, but Leia could not believe her luck, and immediately tried to not appear to be happy or hopeful. She thought she might have had to wait days in order to speak to him, and the thought of having to face Vader every day until then… Hopefully, she would be out of here by lunchtime!

“Oh,” the girl replied, her voice neutral. “When?”

“Soon,” was his vague reply, his voice laden with what sounded like disgust and anger. How could he be angry with the Emperor? “I will need to speak with you about that. There are certain things you should know about him.” Leia already knew all she needed to know. The Emperor was in charge of everything, not Vader. And if he told him to do something, Vader would have to listen to him. Leia did stand then, if only to stretch her legs, still standing a good distance away from him.

“I know what to call him,” she said. “We learned that in school.” Despite her hatred of that school, it seemed like at least some of the lessons would come in handy.

“Etiquette is not what I am referring to,” Vader explained to her. He glanced a moment at the two droids, Threepio standing awkwardly silent, tension and anxiety rolling off him in waves. Leia had wondered whose idea it was to make C-3PO able to feel nervousness like a human or organic being. But she didn’t hold it against him, for even if he was annoying sometimes, she still loved him. “There are many facts about the Emperor that you would not know.” It was ominous in a way, and she waited. “Perhaps it would be wise for you to have a meal before we speak further.”

And now her curiosity was ignited, and Leia did not wish to wait. “I’m not hungry,” she said, even though she could feel the beginning stirrings of it in her stomach, as she hadn’t ate since yesterday in the early afternoon. She could eat, but yet, she did not want to. “Maybe later,” she suggested quietly, hoping that he would not push her on the matter. She would eat later, once she was freed by the Emperor. While Leia was not sure if he would allow her to live back on Alderaan, she hoped that he would keep her away from him. Which was better than nothing!

He was looking at her, expression unreadable under that mask. And Leia fidgeted slightly, burdened by the weight of his gaze. It was always like his presence was a tangible thing that she could feel. Though based on what he told her, she wondered if that was the truth of the situation. And he was there again, in her mind, though it didn’t cause her head to hurt very much anymore. “I hope this is not an attempt to defy me. For I have no qualms of forcing you to eat if it should come to that.” And it was like he was speaking to a prisoner again, rather than a child who just wanted to _leave_. His voice was threatening and ominous, that familiar icy dread and nervousness creeping up on her.

“No?” She said, “I really am just… not hungry right now.” She kept her mind off the Emperor, refusing to think about it, just in case Vader was able to see her plans. She did not want him to know how eager she was. Everything about him was just… so scary and forceful to her, and she already tired of her docility. Irritation was building up, though Leia forced herself to stay calm, rather than yell at him again. “I’m just not hungry,” she repeated, her tone reflecting the edge of hostility and annoyance. _Why is he like this? All I said was that I didn’t want to eat._

Leia was honestly terrified of saying the wrong thing.  But thankfully, he seemed to accept her answer. “Very well,” Vader said. “Then perhaps we should begin to make our way to the Imperial Palace.” He was reluctant, not eager to go to the Emperor. Why?

“Okay,” she said, trying to not sound too agreeable, so he would not figure out what she was up to. She turned to her droids, and for a moment, Leia actually wondered if she would ever see them again. She held back the worry in her voice. “I’ll be back Threepio. Make sure Artoo doesn’t get himself into trouble.” It was funny, the way Artoo sounded so affronted, and Leia tried desperately for the knowing sorrow to not show on her face. Maybe she could ask the Emperor to let her take the droids with her. Once her goodbyes were said, Leia told him, “I think I’m ready.” _Ready to leave._ But she paused a moment, looking down at herself, and her following question was nearly awkward. “Am I…? Should I put on something else?” Her mother would have worn something more grand and beautiful to meet the Emperor, of all people.

“Do not concern yourself with such matters,” he replied unhelpfully, a frown coming on her face from his answer. “It does not matter, for this visit will be brief.” He motioned her to follow, and Leia did so, still feeling slightly uncomfortable about her simple dress. She was thinking back to her lessons on Alderaan, no matter how long ago they seemed. Her aunts would have been horrified at Leia’ casual appearance. It was a while before he spoke again, the pair heading back towards the built-in-hangar, filled with small ships that looked like they had been tinkered with. And of course, a shuttle that was being tended to by the people that lived in Vader’s palace. No one had spoken to her yet, much to her confusion. They saluted at Vader and said nothing to her.

It was only once they were seated on the shuttle (though it was more that Leia was seated in a passenger seat, while Vader stood near her) that he spoke again. “He is just the Emperor to most people, but to me, he is also my Master.”

“Your Master?” She inquired.

“Yes, for he is like me in many ways.” It was then, that Leia began to have doubt creep up on her plan. Like Vader? That did not sound good to her at all, and she began to wonder… _Does he have the same kind of powers?_ But, that was impossible! The Emperor was… She didn’t really want to be mean about it, but he was very old and looked to be very frail. He was well-spoken, and did not really make many public appearances outside of the Core Worlds. And even then, from what Leia saw, he was always surrounded by his guards. As if he picked up on her thoughts, he told her, “Appearances are often misleading, child. It is an important lesson to know. And yes, the Emperor is in fact, a Sith Lord.”

“What is that?” She hesitantly asked him.

“He utilizes the Dark Side of the Force as I do.” And ice filled her veins at that. No! He had the same kind of evil powers just like Vader? “I am his apprentice,” and the word was filled with so much distaste.

“He taught you?” She asked, disgust unable to keep its presence out of her voice.

“Some things, yes,” he replied, giving her no additional information. But luckily for Leia, she already knew a little bit of her own information. _He was a Jedi once… but now he is a pathetic shell of his former self_ , she remembered her mother had told her. Did this prove that the Jedi had been evil and bad, and resulted in people like Darth Vader? Or had something gone terribly wrong? Whatever it was, Leia was curious about it, but not enough that she wanted to ask him directly.

“Will he hurt me?” She did ask instead.

“No, it would be unwise of him to try,” was his firm response, and Leia did not doubt it, after all he had done to get to her. “It would mean his death at any costs.” Would it not make Darth Vader a traitor for even speaking those words? And it was an answer, as much as a promise to her. “And he has no purpose in doing so. You will be safe, for I will be with you.”   

And on their short transport to the Imperial Palace, Leia’s attention on the open window of the shuttle, it was odd for her to see the different side of Coruscant from what she knew. Everything seemed to be glimmering and shining up here at its highest points; expensive shuttles in the skylane, rather than the rustic and older versions of mid-level public transportation. When their shuttle turned the corner of a few tall buildings, Leia saw it up close for the first time, and it was nearly breathtaking.

The palace was the biggest thing she’d ever seen. It had several large spires and towers sticking from its base, Imperial banners hung from each section of the building. Leia stared, for it was imposing and… somehow scary in a way. She felt an ominous feeling, and as they drew closer, she noted that the spires in the front seemed added on, were a darker grey, rather than the sandy tan of the original building behind it. And she recalled something she’d heard about how its construction had been recently completed. “Was something else here?” she asked suddenly, “Before the palace? A different building?”

He did not answer her immediately, and when he did, it was a bit reluctant, as if he did not want to tell her. “Yes, it was previously the Jedi Temple, prior to its renovation.” The Jedi Temple. Her attention did not waver from the window, for she could not care about the new additions to the old building, but rather, the sections that looked like they had not been altered. She was drawn to it, a sudden desire rising up to want to go inside and explore it. Though it was irrational, Leia brushed it off for the side. _Maybe in the future, when everything is normal again._ But would it be though?

Their shuttle landed on the high landing platform in front of the palace, a few rows of Stormtroopers standing at attention, as if they had been expecting their arrival. She drew back from the window, dread at seeing the militaristic scene, the familiar, identical helmets of every soldier that had followed Leia since that fateful day. Didn’t any of them realize how much they hurt people? How much people in their ranks had hurt people? Perhaps, they just did not care and followed whatever orders they were given.

She was uneasy, following Vader off the ship and onto the platform in front of all of them. They were staring straight ahead, bodies standing straight. There were a few officers there, clad in the grey military uniforms that distinguished them as such. “Have no fear,” Vader spoke, “For they respect you. They will fear you in time. You will be their superior, and they know this.” It didn’t make her feel much better, still having that sick feeling inside as the two of them walked past the saluting soldiers, Leia’s eyes falling on their military-grade blasters. She didn’t want anyone to fear her or hate her like they did with him. She wanted to be liked and respected, like most people did. It felt different than being welcomed and received by Alderaanian palace staff, for Leia had liked them and trusted them. Here… it felt alien and strange, and not as genuine. She didn’t trust any of them, including the man she followed.

It was a lot prettier once she stepped inside; the walls of the palace decorated with silvers and golds, more opulent than her home, but enough that it made the pain of remembrance pierce her heart. It was generally busy inside, palace staff running about in a cleaning spree. Even Leia knew that the Emperor held a grand party on Empire Day here, and the palace, while still beautiful, was a bit of a mess.

“Come,” Vader ordered, drawing her attention away. But Leia hesitated a moment, as they had stopped in front of one of the giant ball rooms; its structure crystalline from the open doors that she could see into. But her attention was not on that, and rather a wall on the opposite side. She obeyed, but glanced back in curiosity, before she quickly moved forward to catch up with Vader.

She thought about it on the way up, as they took a turbolift guarded by a few soldiers. It was strange to the child, for the Emperor to have such a richly-decorated and lovely place to live. But as they moved, she noticed more spots. Spots where the walls were kept barren and empty, slightly dirtied even. A different color than the rest of the decorated palace, like she had seen on the outside.

“You are quiet,” Vader spoke in the turbolift.

“I don’t have anything to say,” she replied. To him, anyway. The less she had to speak with him, the better.

He ignored her borderline insolence, “But you are thinking of something.”

She was hesitant to ask him, as she always was to speak with him at all. But she relented, for her curiosity was too strong. “Why are the walls different?” She asked him. And she elaborated, swallowing, “There’s some parts I’ve seen. Where they aren’t decorated or anything. They look… older.” Perhaps the Emperor just did not care about them? No, that did not make much sense at all.

“Your intuition is impressive,” he noted, and she looked up at him for clarification. He stood impassively and while Leia was not expecting a detailed answer or one that would solidify all the galaxy’s questions, she was disappointed when he said, “It is a testament to his greatest victory. A scattering of keepsakes across the palace.”

It was all he said, and Leia wanted to press him for more information, but his turbolift had stopped finally at the highest spire, exciting fear piling in her stomach from how excruciatingly high up they were. They stepped outside, into one of its large hallways, the big set of doors at the end of it signifying the importance of what laid within it. And Leia’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest from the two beings that stood guard in front of the doors. It was different learning about the Royal Guard than it was actually seeing them; tall and intimidating (though never as much as Vader), in their mysterious, crimson robes hiding any trace of their humanity or identity. Leia couldn’t tell if they were male or female, human or alien. They were just _there._

She followed, even now more so reluctantly than ever. She passed another wall like the ones she had seen, eyes lingering upon a mark on the wall. A burn mark or scorch mark. Why would the Emperor keep something like that? _I need to be brave when I speak to him,_ Leia thought. Even with Darth Vader beside her, she would not be afraid to renounce him, to want absolutely nothing to do with him.

The red-clothed guards did not move once they approached the set of doors. Rather, one spoke, shortly, “The girl first,” and it was a woman’s voice speaking from behind that red, concealing mask. It could be _anyone_ behind it, and that was what scared her about anyone in a mask, really.

“Absolutely not,” Vader disagreed, and Leia did not miss the way both of the guards hands tightened on their pole-like weapon. “She will be with me in my audience with the Emperor,” he insisted, and he spoke with such anger like it was a bad thing. Leia herself could think of no better outcome than going in alone! How could it be a bad thing?!   

“Emperor’s orders,” the guard replied, no emotion or inflection to their voice. “He wants to speak to her alone first. Then you, Lord Vader.”

He was infuriated, she could feel it. She wondered for a second, if he would lash out and take it out on the guard in front of him. She hoped not, for she did not want to see him kill anyone else. But he merely stared the guard down, increasingly in her personal space, though the guard did not even flinch. She said no other word, but Vader turned back to Leia. “I will not be with you,” he relented, “But I will be waiting just outside.”

“Okay,” Leia said, eagerness soaring in her soul. She might have been just on the cusp of freedom!

“Remember that he will be in your mind from the moment you step inside,” he warned her, but Leia did not care to take his warning much to heart. “Present yourself as strong, guard your mind, as you naturally do, and you will be fine.”

“I’m not afraid,” Leia said with a hint of annoyance, sparing a glance up at him. There was only one person she was really afraid of, and he was standing right beside her and claimed to know what was best for her. She did not fear Emperor Palpatine, for she did not fear anything more than Darth Vader.

“No, you are not,” he said with a hint of pride to his voice. She _hated_ that. “But be wary, nonetheless, my daughter.” It was his final warning to her, which she did not really want to think about.

Despite her attempt of trying to be brave, once the doors opened and shut behind her, Leia cautiously taking her first steps into the darkened throne room, she did truly feel uneasy. It felt cold to her, and goosebumps broke out on the skin of her arms. It was dark, but there was dim lighting by the black throne itself, illuminating the man who sat on the throne. As soon as she recognized the fact, she lowered her head immediately out of respect, her heart racing in her chest.

She didn’t miss the two red guards who stood by the entrance on the other side, currently on either side of her. Like Vader had said, it felt like there was tangible presence in the air, and Leia’s breathing was shaky for a moment, disturbed by the sudden protrusion into her head, a sweeping feeling of icy coldness. She did not speak, and she had planned fully on stepping in with all bravery intact and telling him every instance of what had happened. But actually stepping into his throne room, it felt like it had all been sucked away from her.

It was darkness. It was _death._ And she did not speak, eyes kept firmly on the ground. She was not even sure she could speak.  

“Dear child, I’m so relieved to see you safe after these series of catastrophes.” His voice startled her, a great departure from the slow and creeping feeling of ice in her head and around her. She still couldn’t speak, for something was so horrid and terrible about the situation and the sensation, she did not want to open her mouth, unless she inevitably spring a monster’s trap by making a noise. _Terror._ The Emperor’s voice came to her a second time, once again… surprisingly friendly and calm. “You may look upon me, my girl. You are in no trouble.”

Perhaps it was the coaxing that did it, but Leia finally summoned the bravery. Everything felt so bad about him, but he spoke and acted otherwise. She looked up, and gazed upon Emperor Palpatine. He was sitting there, two of his guards standing by his throne, a kind and understanding smile visible from underneath his dark hood. She did not know what to say, so she simply said, her little voice echoing in the chambers, “Thank you, Your Highness,” remembering that she was supposed to be polite throughout it all. She still did not move from her initial few steps inside the room, and Palpatine seemed to recognize this.

“Why don’t you come closer?” He prompted, and waved an arm, beckoning for her do just so. She spared a glanced at the armed guards, feeling so vulnerable and out of place. And Palpatine laughed, “I assure you that you will not harmed by them. They only do as I tell them.” It was like the guards were statues, unmoving and not speaking. But she gathered her strength and walked closer to him, and as beckoned her more, up the small stairway that led up to his throne, passing by the Royal Guards.

And she stood before him, mere feet from his sitting form. He was sickly-looking, to the point where Leia felt a stab of pity for him. He looked… much older and more disfigured than HoloNet was capable of portraying, wrinkled, and yellow eyes visible under his hood. _It’s not fair to judge on appearances_ , Leia told herself. He grinned a wider smile at her, and Leia could not find it within her to smile back. “You remind me so much of your mother,” he told her.

“She’s dead,” Leia said harshly, voice betraying her swirling emotions and anger at his words. 

“That she is,” Palpatine told her with a sympathetic tone. “Both of them.” And that made her pause. “Did the Organas ever tell you the name of your mother? Your real one?”

Why did any of this matter? Leia said softly, “Padmé.” She’d asked her mother one day, when they were living in CoCo Town, just so she would know it. She did not want to know much about either her biological father or mother. _Who’d ever marry Darth Vader?!_ “I…” and she felt she could be honest with him, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think of her like that. Bail and Breha…”

“It must be so difficult for you,” the Emperor said with an understanding nod. “Because they have masqueraded as your parents.”

“They were my parents,” she corrected him, with a tone of finality to her voice.

His smile stayed on his wrinkled face, “I do hope your mind will change.” But he did not push her further on that front. “But that is your father’s responsibility, not my own.” _He’s not my father! Please, help me!_ And he took pause at that, studying her face intently, and she could not look away. “It is impressive that you managed to outwit most of the galaxy,” he complimented her.

Leia swallowed, “It wasn’t just me,” she confided in him.

“Yes, but you managed to hide from even our esteemed Lord Vader,” Palpatine said, his tone dry. “One would certainly expect more from him.” He shared a look with her then, one that was both mocking and dismissive, the smile on his face and the fact that he was poking fun at Darth Vader of all people. A smile tugged at her lips in response, partly because she had _never_ seen anyone make fun of him. Seeing it, Palpatine jumped at it, “Ah yes. Your feelings for your father are quite clear.”

Her smile faded. And he wordlessly extended his shriveled hands, pulling them out from under his robe. “I can save you,” he told her. And Leia’s hope rose once more, listening intently to what he said. He reached out towards her, and Leia let him grasp her hands in his. And before she knew it, her head was being invaded. _Bad, bad._ It was… It hurt. Leia winced, and it hurt when Emperor Palpatine looked into her mind. It hurt! It was no ache of her head, but an insistent creep of painful ice. Like a drill to her head.

She gritted her teeth harshly, tears welling in her eyes. But she did not cry out, not as Palpatine read her memories easily, drinking up her misery and her story like a fine wine. “So tragic,” his voice came from far away, though it did not sound as empathetic as it should have. He must have been impressed or surprised or both when he retreated from her mind, for her hands were shaking in his grasp, and her legs felt wobbly, but she still stood. “Fascinating,” was his only comment, and her mind felt like her own again. The dull ache pounded in her head.

“I didn’t like that,” she said.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, the residual icy feeling still in the back of her head. She shuddered, and he smiled. “You are courageous for one so young.”

“A lot of people have told me that,” she replied sharply. She felt like she was drifting far away, and it took every effort to stand. She didn’t know if she could take it if Palpatine decided to take a look in her head again.

But instead of being angry like Vader would have been, he simply laughed in amusement. What sounded friendly no longer sounded as such. “What a delight!” He exclaimed, finally releasing her hands and she drew them back. She wanted to draw her entire body back, to retreat back outside the throne room where it was safe. “Do you fear me?” He asked her suddenly, a question that was random and jarring.

“N-No,” she replied shakily, her voice betraying herself. He sneered, and she felt that pressure in her head again. _No, please!_ It didn’t feel right; mainly intrusive and so forceful that it was unnatural.

_Do you fear your father?_

“Yes,” Leia answered truthfully, aware that the Emperor’s voice was echoing painfully in her head. _Shut him out,_ her inner thoughts told her.  

_Do you fear me? Answer honestly._

“… Y-Yes,” she finally admitted with a near-sob, the truth spilling out easily. He was still in her mind, forcing her fears to the forefront of it.

_Why?_

“Because…” she answered shakily, whispers in her mind, her body trembling. “You feel… bad. It’s… darkness. And night. Ice. You’re… you’re powerful. There’s…” He was powerful in her head. “But you pretend not to be.” It was if his thoughts were spilling into her own mind, and the pressure was so immense, she nearly collapsed. “You hide it, and that’s why it’s scary. B-But I can feel it.”

_Very good._

All at once, as she was about to scream out in terror and pain, it faded all at once. Her mind was left empty of his presence, and it was like a blessed relief. She was panting, and he was simply staring at her with his smile. _Evil. Bad!_ He would be no friend of hers, and she could do nothing to stop this. He would not help her. He spoke, “You have much potential, young Leia,” he told her. “From this day on, you are Leia Organa no longer,” he told her, and she _glared_ at him. “You will take your father’s name as your surname.” Was he trying to punish her? “You will be introduced to the rest of the galaxy as Leia… Vader.”

Her hands clenched into fists. “I liked Organa much better.”         

He still smiled, but it was notably less-friendly. “Be careful, my girl, that you do not end up mistaking foolishness for courage.”

She felt so small.

“You will grow to serve the Empire well,” he told her, the slight sinister personality he had displayed for a moment now gone. “But you will be kept in the custody of Lord Vader, regardless of your own feelings.” She felt like crying out from anger. He paused, and asked her, “Do you hate him, dear?”

“Yes,” she answered with little hesitation, certainty in her words. “And I don’t want to stay with him.”

“Good,” he praised her, and she looked at him with confusion. “Seize your anger, seize your hatred. It will make you strong.” But what if she did not want to be strong like they were both telling her to be? “And perhaps…” his voice lowered, like he was telling her a little secret. “If your feelings for your father do not change, I will personally see you taken from him. Does that sound fair, little one?”

No, not at all! Nothing about this was fair! “It does,” she answered instead, feeling rather empty inside actually. She did not care what else he had to say, for it felt like all of her hope she had for him had been taken out and crushed. He was not going to help her, was instead going to leave her with Darth Vader until he deemed it appropriate for her to be removed. When would that be? Next week? Two months? When she turned eight? Or never? Something about the Emperor… She didn’t particularly want to see him again either.

“Splendid!” He exclaimed, and he was so… ugly. In a moment that reflected her age, she hoped he could hear inside her head. _You’re ugly, and you’re old, and you’ll probably die really soon too._ But she did not voice any of this. “It was so very nice to meet you, my dear,” he told her, and she simply nodded. “I must speak with your father now, so why don’t you run along and bring him in here next?” He suggested.

Leia quickly turned back around, trying hard to just not bolt ahead and run out of the throne room. It had been a mistake to come in here, and expect any sort of mercy or help. She knew now what her parents had meant about the Emperor not being as good as he seemed. Her pace was quick, but his voice stopped her right before she arrived back at the doors.

“And Leia?” he asked her, the child reluctantly turning to look at him once more. His smile had never seemed friendly, not that she thought of it; more demented and cruel than anything. He spoke the ominous words, “It is really none of my business, but perhaps you may wish to ask your father of what happened to Padmé someday.” She could not breathe, overtaken by fear and horror. “For he knows better than anyone.”

Without another word, she nearly darted out of the doors, almost bumping into one of his guards. She did not care, nor did she even apologize. Her little chest was heaving in panic, and it took everything to not scream. She was not left alone for long, because of course Vader had been standing by the door this entire time, anger radiating off of him in waves.

“What did he say to you?!” Came his exclamation, fueled by indignation as he looked over her. She didn’t reply, merely a quick shake of her head. She didn’t want to talk with him, not even to satisfy the new curiosity of inquiring about Padmé Amidala. Leia just wanted to go home; whether that was Alderaan, or even her room back in Vader’s palace, it did not matter to her at the moment.

Leia did not respond, and Vader turned towards the doors as they had been the ones to personally offend him. “We will be done soon,” he assured her, though nothing was going to help her now. Nothing! Her head was lowered, and if it hadn’t been improper, Leia would have slouched against the wall with her arms crossed. “And we will not have to return for a while.” With that, they switched places, with Vader being the one to enter the throne room, his breathing fading as the doors shut behind him.

Leia stood there in the hallway, tempted to try and run. Though she suspected that the guards would be able to catch her easily before she made it halfway down towards the turbolift. She moved slightly, and they were tensed. “I…Is it okay if I look at the decorations?” Her little voice asked them, but they did not respond. Which was fine to her, for it meant she was allowed to do so. And if Leia could get a little distance away from the Royal Guard and the throne room, she would be all the better.

She passed the walls, back to the spot that had stuck out to her before. The burn mark. It was just so out of place that it stopped her in her exploration so that should could take a closer look at it. It still did not make much sense to her, of why the Emperor would allow something that dirty to stay on a mostly clear wall. She moved in closer to it, head tilting as she simply stared at it. It was only when she raised a tiny hand to it, laying it beside the mark, that a jolt of… something hit Leia square in the chest. The smell of smoke, a far-off sound of blasters. A blaster had hit this wall. And voices…?

_Have to hide the younglings!_

_Bring them to the Council Room!_

_Look out! Clones!_

_Shh…Shh...Don’t cry. You’ll be safe there!_

_Hide and do not make a sound. Wait for a Jedi Master._

_Let’s go!_

With a terrified gasp, Leia pulled back from the wall. How she knew that someone had shot the wall, instead of a person, she did not know. The voices… had sounded terrified and desperate. And Leia wondered if they were still alive. Why had people died in the palace? She spared a glance back towards the throne room, where both of her fears were currently occupied. She would seize the opportunity. _I have to get out of here!_

She turned back towards the guards, who had not made a noise nor a movement, even after what must have been a strange moment from Leia. “Um… Hi,” she spoke up, hands held innocently behind her back. She was strong, and she had been through so much! She was still scared from the audience with the Emperor, but she could not let it stop her. They did not even glance at her, so she tried again. “Excuse me?” Their masks moved slightly to indicate they were at least looking at her now. She swallowed nervously, “I need to use the bathroom,” was the first excuse that she could come up with.

They did not move for a long time, and Leia wondered if they had heard her. Before she could repeat herself, one of them silently moved forward, their weapon tucked underneath their arm. They did not speak, but walked ahead of Leia, and she quickly followed. The guard led her down the large hallway, twisting to the left into the next wing of the palace. Soon enough, they stopped outside the door of a lavatory.

“Thank you,” Leia said with a nod, and expected the guard to return back to where they had come from. Instead of leaving her alone (which she had hoped for), they stood by the door, expecting her to go in. She cursed her luck and the intelligence of adults, having no other choice, except to enter it. It would have been suspicious not to. She closed the door behind her, and noted that even the bathroom was as ornate as the rest of the palace. It was large, with golden accents on all of its facilities, and it even had a balcony behind a set of heavy curtains. A balcony…

Nearly breathless, she double-checked that the door was locked behind her, before she darted forward with intent, gasping in relief once she found the door to actually be unlocked. She pushed the curtains aside without a care, and slowly poked her head outside.

It was so high up, that Leia almost backed out of her plan completely. Jagged spires were climbable, and from what she saw when she looked down, there were some flat surfaces as well. But a mistake would send her falling and falling and falling… She felt almost sick and scared looking down, for even the landing platform was now far away.

It was stupid, and she knew it was a dumb idea. But then, Leia thought of what waited for her outside of the bathroom. She glanced again towards the door, knowing that she would only have moments before the guard wondered what was taking so long. It was dumb, and dangerous. But Leia felt trapped, she would be with Vader with no help from Palpatine. In fact, Palpatine had seem overjoyed to leave her with a man she hated.

Father or not, or whoever he thought he was, Leia refused to stay with him. This could be one of the only chances she would get to ever run away from him again. She gathered all of her remaining courage, and the small child climbed out the window, and over the guard rail of the small balcony. Leia began to climb for her life and her freedom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the wait; between my laptop breaking and having to get a new one, and a summer program, AND getting ready for this semester, I haven't had much time. That being said, I hope there's still interest and I hope the chapter was worth the wait! Let me know what you think!

When you served a master like Palpatine for the amount of time Vader already had, he no longer truly bothered with the old familiar sickly-sweet tone of understanding he used to. He didn’t have to anymore, as Vader was firmly under his control. Or so the old man believed to be the truth. In all honesty, Vader considered the consequences of killing him today, securing his own position as Emperor and future leadership for Leia, especially when he took note of his daughter’s shaken form.

He could not wait for the day where he would emerge as the Emperor himself, no longer having to tread cautiously for Leia’s safety. He was well aware that Palpatine at any time could view her as a future threat and see her killed. He could imagine a scenario in which the old man would hire an assassin, rather than see it done himself. It was why he planned on rarely letting her out of his sight, for he knew too well what people were willing to do in order to get in the Emperor’s good graces. But for the moment, he gathered his rage and mentally stored it for later, facing his master with a clear, if blocked mind. How easy it would have been, he thought. He could have taken out the guards on a whim, to make sure they would not interfere when he fought the Emperor. And Palpatine would have been sadistic and prideful (foolish) enough to sit back and watch the slaughtering of his personal protection. He knew him well enough that he’d sit on the throne until it was the exact time to get personally involved.

"It is interesting,” was the first thing he said to Vader, motioning him forward, not requiring him to kneel. Which Vader always relished; the knowledge that he believed he had his full loyalty, enough that he did not make him keep up with decorum. “I predicted she would be more like her mother, in appearance certainly. But also her mannerisms and temperament.” He approached the bottom of the stairs leading to his throne, an inkling a guilt arising in his mind. _Had this been where Leia had stood moments ago, facing him alone?_ He should have insisted that she was not to leave his side, but Vader was in an impossible position. If he defied the Emperor, she’d likely be taken regardless.

“You speak as if your predictions have been proven incorrect,” Vader inferred, and Palpatine smiled in return, amused.

“I foresee she has the potential to be like her... I certainly hope you would keep up her education that she began to receive on Alderaan.” He did not let Vader speak however, as he continued, “But much to my surprise I caught glimpses of something else.” His smile turned cruel, “Anger. Passion, defiance. So much of it for such a small child. Did you know how much she _despises_ you?” He asked with a gleeful laugh.

“I am aware,” he answered simply. As a Sith Lord, it was a welcome feeling, as it would make her molding and training as an apprentice that much easier. But if he was truly honest with himself, he had no desire for his child to hate him. He’d much rather her to trust him.

“I believe we’ve located her at a transformative time,” the Emperor explained carefully. “Had this occurred… perhaps even just a few years from now, Leia might have been indoctrinated with Rebel sentiments. If not, than Alderaanian teachings would have likely been firmly placed in her mind.”

“She will not be weak,” he insisted firmly, his voice modulator thankfully unable to fully register the rapid desperation in which he said the words. “I will not allow her to be.” If he wished to keep Leia, there was no room for negotiation or compassion.

“She is a child, she is already weak. Weak with need, worry, and fear. Children themselves can be a weakness. A distraction, as they need such guidance and attention.” He said, and Vader was about to argue, but Palpatine added,  “But if you morph that fear, cultivate it over several years… when that child comes of age it will be powerful. Very much so, I definitely predict that. The only remaining matter comes from making sure she remains an ally, loyal to only us.” _Loyal to only me,_ Vader thought.

“She will be an ally. Only an asset,” he insisted, “She can molded for anything we see fit.” If he was going to completely sell the Emperor on allowing him to keep Leia, he would have to appeal to other factors besides just their familial relation. 

“She is quite charming,” Palpatine stated with a smile. “Wonderful speaker for her age, but such blunt thoughts in her head at the same time. She would have made an adept politician, just like Amidala.”

Padmé would have been so proud of her, but Palpatine did not deserve to utter her name in the slightest. “She is intelligent,” Vader said with no hesitation. “Quick to learn, not one to hesitate. These are all favorable qualities,” he reminded him.

“If Leia stays with you,” Palpatine continued, “I expect her training to be rapid and advanced. There should be no obstacle, if the girl is to be around you at all times.”

“She will be trained well, Master,” he answered. He could not afford to go slowly with her training, but rather, he hoped to teach her quickly and thoroughly.  “She will be strong and kept under control.”

“And _if_ I allow her to go with you, I also would like for a portion of her lessons to be devoted to academics,” he said, and Vader could not argue with that. “I want her educated. I want her to be an example for the children of the galaxy, and for all citizens to look upon when she comes of age.” 

“It will be done, of course.” Palpatine did not just want another apprentice, he wanted a politically-minded one to take his place someday; someone that could be his puppet, a propaganda figure that was not as feared or despised as Vader was. Unfortunately for him, there would come a time when he realized that Leia would be none of those things. That time would be when they killed him together. “I will make sure she has only the best education.” Best of anything, he had promised himself.

Palpatine tilted his head slightly, “You are filled with emotion. One you may not even realize yourself yet, my apprentice.”

“And that is?” He asked.

“Love. Do you love your daughter?”

It was question that burned in his mind, one he certainly did not want to answer to him. Or to even himself. It was a question with an obvious answer; he loved his daughter because she was a part of him. She was his legacy. She was _his._ He knew for certain Padmé Amidala would have hated this definition of love. He wanted to protect Leia, protect her from those who would do her harm. He would kill for her in an instant; he already had. Ever since he had found her, no one else in this entire galaxy even came close to matching her importance. The answer was easy, the reason for it undefinable and blurred with various motivations. “…Yes, I do.” he admitted. It would be impossible for him to not.

“Love,” he said with a sneer, “Like any other emotion can be one’s greatest strength if used correctly. Love for power, love for rule… love for a person.” And he knew this. It was his love for Padmé that made him turn to Palpatine in the first place, his willingness to do anything to try and save her. “Tell me, Vader, what would you do if I commanded you to kill the girl right now. Be honest.”

He considered replying with a more mild answer, but passion took over for him. “I would not be able to obey. I would strike you down where you stood.”

He laughed, “You see? You would commit treason to protect her. But,” and he looked at Vader with a knowing stare. “Love can also be a great weakness, as you likely already know.” He was going to _kill_ him and _enjoy_ it. “You would attempt, and then fail to kill me. Doom yourself in the process, and doom Leia as well.”

“What is the importance of this?” he found himself sharply asking.

“Impatient as ever,” the Emperor said with a sigh, and he looked at him with a frankly dangerous look. “ _Do not_ let love become your weakness again. Know where to draw a line, do not let it be your downfall. Use it, certainly,” he advised him, “Use it when you are striking down enemies in her name. Think of it when you continue to root out Jedi that have schemed and hidden her from you.” _Kenobi._ “Let it be your motivation, not your flaw.”

“I know all of this,” he replied. “I will not be blinded by anything, Master. If anything, I am more determined than ever.” And it was true; within just these seven years since being trapped in this suit, Vader had often felt disconnected, merely carrying out his duty with no real personal involvement, until he found Jedi. The hate arose there, and it was a noticeable change in how he fought and conducted himself. But now with Leia in his life, he felt newly rejuvenated and more powerful than he’d felt since before Mustafar.

“Good,” he said, clearly pleased with his answer. And for a moment, Vader thought that all of this might have just been to torment him, that he would cruelly rip away Leia from him and hand her to the Inquisitors. But perhaps he knew that Leia’s potential was maximized with him. “I expect you to bring the girl back on occasion. For her sake,” he warned, “She should be making satisfactory progress.”

“She will. She will be of great importance.” And it was true, for there were rarely Sith pupils that started out as young as she, Palpatine himself being a rare exception to that. Prior to the installation of the Empire, most of them found the Dark Side at a much later stage, free from the constraints and hypocrisy of the Jedi. Palpatine could not deny the advantages of a new pupil who was completely unaffected by Jedi teachings and influence. In simplicity Leia was, at least to him, a blank slate to do with as he pleased, and Vader knew this well.

He said one more thing to him before he turned to leave. “And keep her under control. See that, for the time being, she keeps her similarities with her father internal and out of public eye.”

Relieved that he would be able to keep Leia, at least for the present time, Vader strode out of the throne room, eager to finally get out of the palace. He sensed that his daughter was no longer in the hallway before he even fully stepped out fully, and the rage that had settled slightly came back with a vengeance, along with a sharp pang of worry.

There was only one of the guards by the door left, furthering his suspicions. The male guard still stood there, the female mysteriously absent from her post. He whirled on the man, “Where is she?” He snapped. _What if all he told me were lies? What if one of the guards was an assassin? What if she has taken her?_ He might have been called paranoid, but every single being in this palace was a snake, and he trusted no Moff, or high-ranking imperial soldier that was close to Palpatine.

To his credit, the guard showed no physical sign of fear, though Vader could pick apart his mind if he so wished. “She went to the refresher down the hall.” Was his simple response, and that was another thing he couldn’t wait for. Personally having to execute Palpatine’s Royal Guard would be a necessity. Their lack of respect was evident, their ego elevated by their close positions to the Emperor, and they would pay for their imagined sense of self-worth in the future.

“How long ago?” He questioned. It was not as if the girl had gotten out of the palace, for he could still sense her presence. It made sense then, that the other guard would have accompanied her there. 

“About ten minutes ago,” the guard replied unhelpfully, unconcerned with the amount of time that had passed. Vader’s suspicions did not relent, as it would have been about the time he entered the Emperor’s chambers to begin with… He ignored him, and quickly followed the long hallway, a few various members of his palace staff being careful to maneuver out of the way of his purposeful strides. 

The end of the hall, he could see her – not Leia, but the guard. She was standing by a door, and Vader could pick up trace amounts of panic and worry emanating from the woman. His guardsmen and guardswomen were among the most capable from Imperial recruits, usually adept at masking any emotion; even mentally. The red garbs hid any distinguishing physical characteristics, but for one among their ranks to be nervous… Something was wrong here.

“Step aside,” his dangerous voice commanded, and the guard did so, Vader not caring for any excuses or what she had to say to him, or why she had been waiting outside a door for ten minutes with likely no response from Leia. He wouldn’t have put it past the child to have locked herself inside, to stubbornly refuse to come out even with people aware of what she was doing. She had no idea of what she was doing, that people would talk of an unruly child, and it would reflect badly on all of them. If that had been the case, he truly had no qualms of breaking the door down and dragging her out by force.

But this wasn’t the case. He felt her, but she was not inside. Vader, with no time for consideration, raised his hand and applied pressure to the door’s lock, easily crushing it and tossing the mechanism aside. The door ajar, he strode in, and true to his instinct, Leia was not there, the lavatory unoccupied.

His gaze fell on the opened door, the expensive curtains waving in the gusts of wind that came from outside. As much as he wanted to start accusing the only person who had been around Leia, the evidence pointed to something else, and Vader quickly threw open the balcony door overlooking the city planet, seeing no sign of any _stubborn_ child hanging on the railing, or hiding out on the balcony itself.

_Child, what are you doing?_ He sought out her mind

_Climbing. Leaving._

_Cease this. Now! You will fall, foolish girl!_

_Stop yelling at me! It’s distracting and it hurts and I will fall if you keep doing it._

She must have climbed around to a different side, he reasoned. And all he could picture was that it would take one simple misstep, a slip of her foot, and she would die. Just like that. There would be no time to save her, she would simply fall from too high up. A dark part of Vader thought, _She will not escape from me that easily. How dare she?!_ A darker part telling him that Leia would betray him as Padmé once did. _She will not have the chance_ , he assured himself, rage building once again inside him as he hurried out of the lavatory, back towards the turbolift, anger at his impulsive child, at himself, and the guards for not watching her more carefully, but also _fear._

_No, I just found her, do not take her from me now._

He made no attempt to prod at Leia’s mind, wary that doing so might actually cause the child to lose her balance, on whatever part of the palace she was climbing, that he might accidentally cause her death by trying to communicate with her. The lift traveled downwards much too slowly for his liking, the Force swirling around Darth Vader because of his own worry.

It felt like hours had gone by the time he reached the entrance of the palace, nearly on the verge of jogging, and if he had fully functioning organs rather than an artificial life support system, he was certain his heart would have been racing in his chest.                        

He felt her own fear as he immediately looked up, words of a stormtrooper calling in for his commander likely not reaching his ears. He saw her, so high up, just a small light blue figure towards the top of the palace, clinging tightly to the walls.

“Leia!” His voice boomed, the trooper jumping, but he paid him no heed. It was unlikely that she could hear him from the distance she was at, but it did not stop him from trying. He turned to the trooper, anger clearly coming off his form. “Send a squadron to retrieve her!” He commanded,

“Yes, Sir!” And it would have been easy for a few of the troopers to grab a speeder and simply break some of the air regulations in order to fly that close to the palace. There were a few civilian speeders docking nearby, and perhaps he should have told them to leave, but his focus was on the child, shimmying her way down a space between the levels. If any of them were HoloNet reporters, this was not the first image that Vader (or the Emperor) had wanted the galaxy to see of Leia.

_Leia. Obey me!_ He mentally snarled, _Do not move from where you are. It is too far to drop down to the next level, you will slip._

_I’d rather fall than stay with you!_

_Stop this nonsense or I promise you, the punishment will be severe._

In truth, it was a disturbing prospect to hear a small child wish to choose death rather than stay with her rightful parent. Vader chalked it up to her poisonous brainwashing, her misunderstanding of the situation, and a child’s tantrum. She did not truly wish to jump to her death in any seriousness, it was the dramatic antics of a little girl. That was it.

It happened next, Vader about to warn her once more, when he was somehow able to see it unfold in front of him. He saw the frantic motion of her body, like her leg had slipped out underneath her, and her small form fell a ways down the side of the palace, but quickly stopped, as she seemed to have grabbed the material of the large Imperial banner hanging down. Not for long, he realized in a panic, as the material, noticeably affected by her weight and the gravity of the planet, plunged further down and ripped at the seam, sending her rapidly sprawling once more towards the hard concrete of the ground.

_NO!_ He thought and his body jolted forwards, summoning his fear. She could have fallen on the outcrops of the palace, that would lead to a seemingly unending fall towards the bottom of Coruscant, past all the skylane traffic. But she did not, thanks to the will of the Force, and Vader held his hand out, energy tangible at his fingertips, the child nearly about to hit said concrete, when she suddenly stopped in mid-air. Vader relaxed slightly for a moment, Leia inches from what would have been her death, giving himself a moment of peace to feel relief. It ended rather quickly when he saw the belligerence on his daughter’s face.

“You pushed me!” She screamed at him, and he could see how distraught she was; clearly shaken, her face reflecting an expression of aborted terror, her eyes wet. He did not move his hand, her body still hovering unnaturally above the surface. “I was climbing fine! And I felt it! You pushed my foot off, you wanted me to fall!” She accused of him in her little tantrum, and Vader would no longer allow her to speak this way, not with the attention of civilians, passing traffic, and Imperial personnel on them.

“I did no such thing,” he stated, “Why would I want that?” It was fruitless to try and reason with an upset child, but Vader wondered why she would think he was responsible for her own missteps.

“Because you’re evil and bad!” Leia retorted, struggling in the invisible force keeping her floating. Vader did not relent. “This whole place is bad!” And she really was a wild little thing, glare harsh, teeth gritted. She had been spoiled by the Organas, raised too soft and unprepared for her fate. She had no regard for discipline or rules, and Vader would see it corrected. _Love cannot be a weakness._

“Stop your behavior,” he warned for the very last time, purpose and threat clear in his voice. He motioned with his hand to gently as possible (even with his own anger with her), place her on her own two feet. “Your decision was rash and stupid,” he said harshly, as if he didn’t do a little of his own share of jumping off high places on Coruscant. “Had I not been there, no speeder was prepared to catch you.” Did she not realize how serious this had been? There could be images of Leia falling towards the ground right this very instant circulating around the news. The Emperor would not be pleased.

She was clearly frightened by the experience, and Vader concluded that she should be. She should understand these consequences, understand what she did was dangerous to her life. _And mine._ He was honestly not certain what he would have done had she died today. Had he not been quick enough…

She wiped at her eyes, still looking at him with that angry look, “I know you did it in the first place, I felt it!” She snapped. “You used your powers, I know you did!” She really was on the verge of being hysterical, and Vader honestly had no idea of what to say to placate her. Not that she deserved the coddling. She wrapped her arms around herself, and seemingly ended what she was going to accuse of him next, staring at the ground. He could feel her embarrassment, the humbling of what came from trying to do something and failing at it.           

He attempted to have patience, he really did. “Are you injured?”

“No,” Leia replied quickly, even as she reached over to hold a spot on her arm, likely a cut or a scratch from falling down the side of a building. Vader was about to offer to have a medical droid look over her, when she continued, “You said you wouldn’t hurt me, but that’s all you’ve been doing. That’s all you do to everyone! Hurt them, kill them!” She cried out, and she was making such a scene.

“Lies!” And it was perhaps Leia’s special talent that made Vader engage in shouting matches with a seven-year old. “All I have done is protect you!” He exclaimed. Had it been anyone else, he would have punished them severely, perhaps even by a quick and unexplained death, if the words they shouted at him were worthy of such a punishment.

“And it will happen to me!” She cried, looking so utterly miserable that it gave him pause for a moment. “You’re… so angry all the time! It’s scary. It hurts my head to feel it. And I know you’ll hurt me for real one day. You’ll just…” And Leia sobbed brokenly, letting her legs give out underneath her, letting herself fall to ground as she covered her face.

This had to be a part of the learning process, he assured himself, even as her tears and her pain made protectiveness swirl in his chest. It perhaps moved him in a way, as he stared down at her, really unsure of how to handle this entire situation. His breathing was loud, Vader impassive as his daughter sobbed her eyes out, debating whether he should just pick her up and carry her out of view. “…Child.” His anger had left him for a moment, her feelings of loss and grief hitting him harshly. She was still mourning those traitors, and he picked up those thoughts from her mind.

Then Leia uncovered her eyes, reddened from her tears, and stared directly up at him, piercing gaze that was much too mature for a child. Full of _hate_. “Is that what happened to Padmé?” Her little voice asked, nearly trembling. And Vader was certain that his mind went completely blank from the shock of hearing her name come from Leia.  “Did you hurt her too?” Even her body nearly trembled with the words, “Did you kill her too?! You probably did! You probably-!”

Any compassion or brief sense of forgiveness immediately vanished as soon as it had arrived. Vader literally saw red, and could hear the Dark Side chanting terrible, unspeakable, things. Had he any less self-control or familial sense of devotion, and the fact that Leia was the most important thing in his life, he would have followed his first instinct to reach his hand out and squeeze. He almost did, his hand raised, but he stopped himself from making the same horrible mistake again. Just barely, but his body language made the girl gasp and back up in instinctual self-preservation, standing quickly to her feet.

He grabbed her arm with a strong grip, tugging her close to him. “We are leaving,” he spoke with an even tone, barely suppressing himself from booming commands and orders at her. She was in no mood to listen, and he was in no mood to argue with her. It was such a disaster no doubt. Palpatine would have to spin a story on why his own child was fighting him and yelling at him with no apparent consequences.

And fighting she was, struggling fiercely in his firm hold, letting out a shriek. “Let go!” And it was like they were back to square one, where he had first spoken to her earlier, only her rage was more apparent. “Stop it, it hurts! You’re hurting me!”

“Then stop resisting!” Was his reply, not loosening his grip in the slightest,  despite her vocal protests. Growing tired of her behavior, he simply lifted her up, restraining her in his arms, as she wildly kicked out and squirmed to get away. “This will not be tolerated any longer!” He finally lost his temper, Leia’s distress loud to him because he could read her mental thoughts.

She was screaming there too in her mind, built up terror and anger, and he felt an invisible push against his chest, so forceful that he nearly lost his balance and his grip on the child. He only stumbled slightly, his grip tightening, and he was too _soft_ with her. “When you awaken,” he hissed, “You will find your droids paying the price for your insolence!”

Her kicking immediately stopped, Leia’s face red with exertion, exhaustion and… pain? “No! No, no, I-” And Vader convinced himself that he was nothing like the slavers as he waved his hand in front of her and promptly put her to sleep against her will, into a temporary trance. Nothing like the slavers, because he was her father and he was in charge of her. She immediately stilled, and he stood straight again. Nothing like the slavers. She was asleep once more, Vader considering using the similar punishment he had inflicted upon her earlier. He was so furious with her, so much so that, that he found he was still holding tightly onto her.

He released his grasp slightly, and paused at what he saw. _Bruises._ Deep ones that encompassed her entire small wrist and forearm from where she had struggled against him. _He_ had been the one to bruise his own daughter, and if he pressed any harder… Vader hesitantly, pressed his hand to her wrist, pressing down slightly to determine if it was broken or not. Thankfully, it did not appear to be, but it did not settle the feelings of bitter guilt and self-hatred rising within him.

She would still be punished for her actions, Vader having a few ideas of his own to aid with that. Including obliterating one of the droids in front of her. But… it had not even registered with him yet that Leia had grasped the Force in her meltdown. Thus again proving that passion and the Dark Side were keys to unlocking true potential. But besides that… it was very impressive for a child, even in such emotional distress, to be able to utilize it that way. It was perhaps a little sadistic, that he was as proud of her as he was angry with her.

Vader barked an order at a nearby stormtrooper, in preparation for the shuttle back to his palace. He would notify his crew aboard the _Devastator_ that he expected to leave as soon as possible, likely within the week. _There was no feasible way she knew to ask about Padmé unless he told her_ , Vader thought, as he boarded the shuttle with Leia in his arms. Before the door began to shut, Vader on a whim, or perhaps a warning from the Force looked up at the Imperial Palace one last time, back up to where the throne room would have been.

He might have sworn he saw the movement of a shadow watching from above.

* * *

_Something was terribly wrong._

The Force had been uneasy today, like it was in mourning for something. It did not take the man long to realize what it was, after a brief moment of meditation. The Force whispered her name urgently to him, a name unfortunately familiar that made the man heave a sigh filled with dread. It was a truth he did not want to face, but he had foolishly held onto idealistic hope as everything seemed to crumble around their carefully-constructed plans.

Leia. It had always been Leia, an unending burden of worry for the galaxy’s future, and the fact that the man could have done nothing to help her. _I am so terribly sorry, Leia Organa,_ he thought. He’d felt the disturbance in the Force, when it first happened several months ago. Before the reports had even circulated as far as Tatooine, being as that it was one of the biggest news events of the galactic year, perhaps for even the next ten years.

He couldn’t have believed it then, and it was growing more unbearable to acknowledge that Vader had discovered one of his children. Even more so, if his feeling was correct, that he had finally located after months of searching; that he currently had her in his possession and he could do absolutely nothing to aid her. It was a tragedy, for once he had heard of the death of Bail Organa, and the fact that the Queen and Leia had managed to escape… He had wanted nothing more than to assist them. Or at the very least contact them with resources or information they could use.

It seemed as if failure was becoming a horrific trend. The failure to secure peace, the failure to help some of his oldest friends, the failure in being able to see to it that Anakin Skywalker remained dead in the first place. Perhaps if he had done that…

Obi-Wan Kenobi finally opened his eyes as he drew himself from his contemplation,  surrounded by the old, sandy walls of the hut he resided in. It was not a terrible space to live in, especially not on the outskirts of the Dune Sea, where his only company were the Tusken Raiders from the Jundland Wastes (who were neither civilized or very hospitable),  and the very rare traveler or merchant. His hut, while populated with various items he’d collected and used over the last six years, was still rather empty, lacking in true personal details or embellishments. Everything he had served a purpose, whether it was for survival in the harsh climate, or a duty in copying Jedi archives that had fallen in his possession.

“What a disaster…” He said to himself, running a hand over his face. He spared a glance towards his reflection in a nearby, dusty mirror. Both the hair of his head and his beard was no longer quite the color it used to be. Grey hairs were beginning to take prominence, especially in his once bright-auburn beard. His hair was thinner, his face perhaps a bit more wrinkled than it should have been for a man of forty-four. He couldn’t deny the last seven years had aged him horribly. And it was just going to get worse.

“What is to become of her?” He wondered out loud, and it was habit that developed in his time in exile. Ben was his alias, and everyone knew that Ben Kenobi was a strange hermit. What they didn’t know was that he was a Jedi Master torn between his promised duty, and torn between taking action. If Leia was truly in Vader’s custody, it was likely that Breha Organa was either imprisoned or dead. Neither boded well for the future of the Rebellion. Perhaps he spoke out loud in the hopes that someone would answer him. Perhaps his Old Master, whose transcendence into the next life allowed a form of communication that Kenobi was still trying to understand.

_I should have found her. I should have brought her here against my judgment. And now she is lost._

It was absolutely unadvisable to leave the twins together, their presence too strong when combined, but these were desperate times. But Kenobi, true to his thoughts, knew there was no feasible way of reaching Leia. He had considered it, as he’d journeyed closer to Owen Lars’ farm a few times in the past month. Luke Skywalker was in no trouble, he felt that keenly. He was a happy and cheerful boy and although Kenobi lingered most of the time, not speaking to the boy often, Luke reminded him of happier times.  

_And while one child is happy, the other has been living a nightmare._

It pained him with guilt, the bleakness of this entire situation. While Luke was safe and loved, Obi-Wan knew he could not leave the planet. He could not leave his charge, especially not now. It was a conflict, as this was close to being perhaps their most trying hour. All he could envision was a future in which Luke would have to fight his sister and his father. It was a desperate time, and while he knew this… He felt useless, that simply watching over one twin (who was safer now that Vader had no reason to suspect he had more than one child), was damning the other.

He needed guidance, the conflict was too strong inside of him. Carefully, he stood from his seat, passing by a series of ancient books he had taken up for pleasure reading. He grabbed his brown cloak from where it was hanging, covered with specks of sand and dust. _What would be a surprise is if something wasn’t covered in dust on this planet_ , he thought dryly, pulling it over himself, lifting his hood to cover his face.

“Qui-Gon,” he spoke, hesitating a moment longer, “Now would be more than a perfect time to speak if you have any clever ideas,” and it was hard for Kenobi to hide the slight sarcasm in his tone. Of course, those that knew him before would have said it was hard for him at _any time_ to disguise his particular brand of sarcasm. But he still admitted, “I am not sure of what action to take.” From what he had discovered, Jinn had not fully transcended to be a vision of the Force, but rather a guide that came like a voice on the wind.

With no response, as he expected, Kenobi knelt behind a small cupboard, pushing it aside to reveal a small hole inside the wall of his hut, barely enough room for a juvenile womp rat to get inside. He grabbed something quickly from its spot, placing it in his robes’ pocket, before he turned to head outside.

There was a slight breeze, welcoming from the arid climate, excusing the amount of sand that blew in one’s face. The dunes spread out in every direction, nothing in sight on the horizon, but he wasn’t here to sightsee and contemplate while looking out at the binary sunset, two suns that were beginning to set, giving the desert a reddish hue.

The only other landmarks around his hut were a few jagged boulders, which he leaned up against. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small communicator. It was only supposed to be used for an emergency of the highest order, which he considered to be this situation exactly. It was life or death, perhaps the morality and soul of a child held hostage by her father. Kenobi had dealt with multiple hostage missions before, but none that would certainly prove to be as risky and dangerous as this one. If he decided to embark upon it in the first place.

If this could be overheard by any surveillance equipment, it would likely lead to another disastrous chain of events unrelated to Leia, but at this point… Obi-Wan decided to take said risk, for at least to converse with a much needed ally and friend.            

He held the comm close to his mouth. “Master Yoda. Are you there?”


End file.
